


Dulce Venganza

by ShimizuBlack



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adler es el gemelo de Tony, Cyberhusbands, Desenlaces amorosos, Diva's Queen, Drama, Dummy versión humana, Dónde esté Tony siempre habrá drama, Español, Esto tiene más misterio que una novela mexicana, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Gemelos Stark, Historia como mucha trama en el medio, HomoMarvel, Homovengers, M/M, Novela de Marvel, Otras Parejas, S.H.I.E.L.D. como siempre siendo ellos, Spanish, Steve esta vez no es Dark!Steve, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tony x 2, Traición, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimizuBlack/pseuds/ShimizuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La muerte de sus padres los llenó de un deseo insaciable de venganza, la única forma de llenar ese vacío era destruyendo a aquellos que los llevaron a la locura. La confianza se derrumbó, pero lograron formar una nueva que será más fuerte que aquellos deseos que les consumían. ¿Vuestra venganza se volverá tan dulce como el sabor de sus labios?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información ha sido sacada de las películas al igual que de los comics. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío {?}  
> Título: Dulce venganza.  
> Parejas principales: Stony [Steven G. Rogers and Anthony E. Stark] — Cyberhusbands [Edwin Jarvis Rogers and Adler Evens Stark].  
> Parejas secundarias: Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson] — Dr. Pepper [Bruce Banner and Virginia “Pepper” Potts] — Winterwidow [James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and Natasha Romanoff] — Quickhawk [Pietro Maximoff and Clinton Francis “Clint” Barton] — Scarlet Vision [Sullivan Giles “Vision” Bettany and Wanda Maximoff]  
> (Estaré haciendo también roces pequeños de parejas, alguna que quieran especial déjenlas en los comentarios)  
> Anuncios:  
> —Hablan los personajes.  
> –intervención para detalles importantes–  
> — _Hablando por teléfono._  
>  « Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »  
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.  
>  — ** _Otro idioma_** (Traducción)  
>  Ranting: M.  
> Género: Slash.  
> Summary: La muerte de sus padres los llenó de un deseo insaciable de venganza, la única forma de llenar ese vacío era destruyendo a aquellos que los llevaron a la locura. La confianza se derrumbó, pero lograron formar una nueva que será más fuerte que aquellos deseos que les consumían. ¿Vuestra venganza se volverá tan dulce como el sabor de sus labios?  
> Advertencias: Los personajes de esta historia tendrán algo de Off Character en varias ocasiones con respecto a sus personalidades, serán la mezcla de posibles interpretaciones que estos hayan creado antes. Al ser un universo alterno, me tomé la libertad de jugar con ellas adaptándolas a la historia misma. Espero que disfruten de muchas de ellas.  
> Adler Lokhart es creación de Mr. Rogers-Stark en su historia: Recuérdame. Les recomiendo leerla, es demasiado buena. Su adaptación a esta historia ha sido de mi creación (y su cambio a contenido en lo que se refiere). Adaptaré cada personaje, cada organización e incluso muchos otros detalles que aparecen en las películas en la historia para que vosotros disfruten de su estructura. Algunos nombres, como personajes OC (Original Character) son de mi creación, otros como Dummy, han sido adaptados de las películas a conceptos humanos.  
> Sin nada más que decir y no se aburran de tanta palabrería:
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA~  
> Si no disfrutas, Hulk aplasta.  
> [Universo Alterno]

**PRÓLOGO:**

** LA LLUVIA NUNCA TRAE TRANQUILIDAD. **

Anthony Edward Stark contó hasta cien. El silencio en la gran sala le indicó a su pequeño cuerpo de trece años que sus hermanos se habían logrado esconder con perfección. Bufó con cierta molestia, esperaba que los dos aparecieran detrás del sofá haciendo más fácil su trabajo de _encontrarlos_. «  Un juego no es un juego de verdad sí no nos escondemos, Tony » juró escuchar la voz de Adler en su cabeza,  deslizó su mirada directo al pasillo principal, regresando esta vez sus ojos hacía la escalera que indicaba el segundo piso. **Allá no estarán** , pensó. Cuando jugaban a las escondidas con Dominic siempre eran en el primer piso, descartó de inmediato las habitaciones al igual que el _sótano secreto de Papá_ que por nada del mundo debían de entrar. «  Papá guarda muchas cosas peligrosas, Tony. No debes de entrar por nada del mundo » Papá tenía suerte que la única persona a la cual él le hacía caso era Mamá –y fuese ella quien le advertía con papeles en las manos que no se acercara–, estuvo tentado muchas veces cuando salían pero se sabía controlar (era un buen chico después de todo).

El hermano mayor caminó hasta el tocadiscos, rebuscando entre los discos de su madre algo que sea de su agrado. Hallando probablemente entre los gabinetes de álbumes un éxito de Elvin Presley, giró el disco imitando a la perfección a su padre cuando invitaba a bailar a su madre, colocándolo en el _pick-up_ ; escuchando que este comenzaba a tocar Jailhouse Rock, movió sus dedos en el aire como sí de un teclado se tratase, girando sus piernas a la perfección apuntando su cuerpo al pasillo principal dónde, entre la melodía y la letra de la canción escuchó una risita suave que reconoció como la de su hermanito menor (el más pequeño de la casa).

— _Let's rock, everybody, let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_ —comenzó a cantar, la risita comenzó a intensificarse, Dominic siempre comenzaba a reír cuando su hermano mayor se acercaba a él bailando una de sus canciones preferidas.

— ¡Rock! ¡Tony, Rock! —La vocecita se escuchó en todo el pasillo, seguido de una risita estridente. El mayor aumento la velocidad por dónde la escuchó, escuchando la voz de su hermano gemelo que intentaba retener la del pequeño.

—Dominic, nos va a encontrar Tony.

— ¡Pero Rock! ¡Tony está cantando y bailando Rock! —Zarandeaba a su hermano mayor queriendo salir del armario dónde estaban escondidos.

—Uno, dos… ¡Tony los encontró! —El mayor abrió con fuerza el armario de las ollas de cocina, encontrándose al menor de los gemelos con el más pequeño de la casa entre sus brazos. Dominic se soltó de Adler corriendo hasta los brazos de su hermano mayor zarandeándole.

— ¡Tony, bailar! ¡Vamos, vamos!

—Tranquilo, Campeón. Le toca a Adler contar —sonrió con burla, viendo a su hermano menor que le fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡Eso es trampa, Edward!

—No tengo la culpa de que no aceptes una derrota —Adler farfulló un montón de incoherencias –Dominic entendió un montón de incoherencias, Tony le entendió con perfección–, pasando a un lado del hermano mayor directo a la sala dónde la canción seguía resonando.

— ¿No vamos a bailar, Tony?

—Vamos a derrotar a Adler en las escondidas y luego colocamos algo de AC/DC, ¿vale?

— ¡Sí! —Celebró levantando sus manos de golpe al cielo. El mayor decidió esconderse en el armario dónde antes estaban –suponiendo que el menor de los gemelos fuese a buscarlos allí como el último recurso–.

 

[—]

 

Adler Evens Stark era el menor de los gemelos, el más tranquilo de ambos. Quien, se apoyó en el suelo comenzando a contar. La música se hacía cada vez más silenciosa a medida que él iba avanzando hasta el cien. La risita comenzó a disminuir, la siguiente canción del álbum no era una de las tantas que le gustaban a Dominic Howard Stark –el último hijo del matrimonio– de cinco años de edad. **O probablemente Tony lo convenció que colocaría AC/DC luego de esto** , pensó. _Ese hermano suyo_ … inhaló aire, bufando segundo después. Iba a contar hasta cien y lo encontraría en los próximos cinco minutos para ganar esa ronda. ¡No se iba a dejar derrotar por su hermano mayor! Comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba en el tocadiscos mientras se tocaba los pies con la punta de sus dedos, no tenía los ojos cerrados, al contrario, lograba ver las uñas de sus pies mientras se balanceaba hacía adelante.

— ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Listos o no, allá voy! —Avisó levantándose del suelo, caminando en dirección al pasillo principal, pensando, que probablemente estuviesen en la cocina.

El timbre le desconcentró. Giró su mirada hacia adelante, observando el pasillo todavía vacío, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacía la puerta, tragó seco.

—Tony, ¿tenías visitas?

— ¡No! —Su hermano gritó, Adler no supo realmente de dónde vino la voz porque no estaba prestando atención, sus ojos estaban aferrados a la figura que yacía detrás de la puerta, una sombra de color negro que no era capaz de ver bien por los vidrios polarizados de la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡Iré a ver quién es!

— ¡Esta bien! —Volvió a escuchar su voz, seguida de la risita de Dominic.

El gemelo de trece años caminó hasta el borde de la entrada, colocándose las pantuflas de tigre de bengala que su madre le había comprado hace años atrás, las acomodó bien entre sus pies, tomando el pomo de la puerta echando esta hacía atrás –en su dirección–, se asomó un poco, observando a un hombre de altura majestuosa, con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, vestía un abrigo oscuro que le cubría de la lluvia y su piel morena hacía contraste con la luz semi-oscura de la entrada.

— ¡Padrino! —Gritó Adler, lanzándose a sus brazos sin importar el agua de lluvia que bañaba al hombre.

—Enano —saludó desordenándole el cabello—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, Mamá y Papá no están. Tenían un… seminario, creo —avisó haciéndose a un lado. Adler juró ver una expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su padrino Nicholas Joseph Fury, pero no le prestó más atención cuando este se giró colgando el abrigo en su mano y el sombrero húmedo en uno de los ganchos de la entrada.

—Lo sé. ¿Puedo utilizar el salón de lavado?

—Adelante.

—Adler, ¿Quién es? —Tony había salido del escondite con Dominic que tomaba su mano. Observó al hombre moreno entrando a la casa después de calzarse las pantuflas de invitados—. ¡Nick!

—Padrino para ti, Mocoso —el mayor de los gemelos le sacó la lengua con burla.

— ¡Padrino Nick! —Saludó Dominic soltando a su hermano mayor para correr a los brazos del hombre que se agachó a su altura abrazándole.

—Iré a lavar el abrigo, ¿vienes conmigo, Doc? Eres el único que conoce esta casa.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Seré tu guía! —Le dijo emocionado, envolviendo sus manos en la contraria jalándolo para que le siguiera.

Anthony caminó hasta dónde su hermano menor se encontraba acomodando las cosas de la entrada, este giró su mirada hacia arriba topándose con la burlona de su gemelo mayor.

—Has perdido, Evens.

—Olvídalo, Edward. Estamos en una pausa retroalimentaría porque nuestro padrino acaba de llegar.

Tony sacudió su mano de un lado a otro alejándose del menor. Adler, cuando terminó de acomodar todo alcanzó a este en busca de algo para picar en la cocina, probablemente su padrino tenga hambre y ellos iban a merendar después de jugar un poco. Anthony se detuvo en la sala, acomodándose en el tocadiscos buscando algo para escuchar (algo movido, bailable) mientras que Adler se concentró en la cocina para preparar botanas para todos. Fury dejó que la lavadora hiciera su trabajo, subió, con Dominic en sus hombros mientras jugaban a los caballitos, Tony escuchaba a Elvis en el sofá cantando la letra de sus canciones a la par que le contestaba a Nick como iba en la escuela. Adler llegó poco después con nachos bañados en queso parmesano derretido, jugo de naranja para los hermanos mientras que a su padrino le había preparado un café cargado.

Dominic se acostó más tarde de lo normal por la visita extensiva de Fury, Tony luchó contra él para que cayese en los brazos del viejo _Morfeo_ , al final terminó durmiéndose después de contarle una larga historia sobre como Iron Man (un héroe creado por los hermanos cuando tenían seis años) lograba destruir al gran villano M.O.D.O.K. que quería apoderarse de toda la tecnología del mundo. El mayor de los gemelos bajó minutos después de haber acostado a su hermanito menor, caminando hasta la sala dónde Fury tenía su quinta taza de café hablando trivialidades con Adler.

—Nick, ¿por qué has alargado tanto la visita? —Interrogó Tony después de bajar el último escalón, sospechaba que había algo escondido.

—Venía a hablar con ustedes dos —susurró, colocando la taza de café en la mesa. Adler levantó una ceja indicándole con su mirada a su hermano mayor de que era algo importante. Fury nunca susurraba. Nunca.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Padrino?

Tony se sentó, con una mano en su mejilla aburrido. Realmente su hermano menor comenzaba a exagerar cualquier cosa con la mínima reacción distinta que veía en los demás. Fury deslizó su pierna, aquella que tenía sobre la otra colocándola en el suelo, miro hacía el piso, apretando sus puños.

—Hace… cinco horas, sus padres sufrieron un accidente. Fueron ingresados en la clínica de la ciudad… su madre llegó viva a la clínica, pero su padre falleció instantemente en el accidente. María probablemente no pase de esta…

— ¡DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA, ¿NO ES ASÍ?! —El grito de Tony se escuchó en toda la casa. Nick guardó silencio observándole—. ¡ME ESTÁS JUGANDO UNA MALDITA BROMA, ¿VERDAD NICK?!

—Tony… —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Esperé que durmieras a Dominic porque esta noticia no es para…

— ¡DIME QUE ES UNA MALDITA BROMA! ¡MI MAMÁ… MI PAPÁ! No… no… Dímelo… Nick… por favor… —sus piernas temblaron, cayendo al suelo de golpe con las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Adler estaba llorando en silencio, con sus rodillas cerca de su rostro, ocultando este de los demás. Nick apretó con fuerza su labio, observando como los hermanos Stark, aquellos gemelos, niños que siempre habían mantenido una fuerza increíble a través de muchas noticias se derrumbaron con esta. Él también estaba destrozado por dentro, los Stark eran parte de su familia, quería a esos niños como sí de sus propios hijos se trataran.

—No he terminado —Tony levantó su mirada observándolo, sus ojos destellaban tristeza, dolor, agonía—. Los forenses han indicado que el accidente fue provocado, el auto de sus padres había sido manipulado para que ellos perdieran el control.

— ¿Los asesinaron? ¿Quiénes? —Preguntó el mayor apretando con fuerza sus puños, incluso, sentía que la sangre se estaba acumulando.

—Tu padre tenía mucha competencia últimamente, Tony. La policía ha comenzado a reducir a los posibles sospechosos, pero sin pruebas claras es imposible señalar a uno de ellos y decirle: _tú fuiste el culpable, pagaras por el homicidio de Howard Anthony Walter Stark Jr. y María Angelina Stark_. Son niños inteligentes, saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo —Tony asintió, pero no entendía del todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que esperar tanto? ¡Era absurdo!

—Padrino… eso quiere decir… que los culpables… ¿podrían venir por nosotros? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa al moreno, quien desvió su atención al pequeño gemelo que estaba escondido entre sus piernas protegiéndose de cualquiera que quisiese entrar a su espacio personal. Lo hacía desde que era pequeño para protegerse de quienes se burlaban de él, esperando que su hermano mayor le cubriera con su cuerpo protegiéndole.

—Exacto, por esa razón estoy aquí —habló, desviando su mirada hacía Tony—. Existe la probabilidad de que los culpables quieran reducir a todos los herederos del negocio Stark, incluyéndoles a ustedes y a su hermano. Pero, no es algo que sea claro… en la empresa muchos eran socios de su padre, por lo tanto, muchos son capaces de comprar la empresa sin involucrarlos a ustedes.

—Quiero ir a ver a mi mamá —la voz de Adler sonó temblorosa—. Por favor, Padrino… llévame a ver a mamá —pidió otra vez en suplica.

—Adler ella actualmente…

— ¡LLÉVAME! —Exigió, golpeando sus manos en el sofá dónde estaba sentado. Tony no se había sorprendido por la actitud que tomó el menor de los gemelos, conocía a Adler cuando se enojaba y, en esos momentos, ambos tenían emociones tan similares que en algún momento ambos podrían explotar, de la rabia, la ira... todo les estaba consumiendo.

—Buscaré mi chaleco, toma a Dominic los llevaré a los tres —se levantó observándoles—. Niños, los voy a proteger, a costa de mi propia vida —susurró. Los gemelos le escucharon perfectamente,  los pasos de su padrino hasta la sala dónde la lavadora se encontraba les indicó que había bajado, los pies de Tony levantándose del suelo caminando escaleras arriba, el cuerpo de Adler temblando en el sofá mirando hacía las escaleras, sus dedos temblando con fuerza.

—Mamá… Papá… ¿dónde están? —Preguntó, cerrando con fuerza sus ojitos, aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo—. ¿Dón…? ¿Huh?

Giró su rostro hacía atrás, temblando. No vio por segundos lo que pasó corriendo por la ventana, pero si escuchó como el vidrio se rompía en pedazos, como uno de esos pedazos voló cortando parte de su mejilla. La sorpresa fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo cayó hacía atrás. La mesa de la sala cayó al suelo rompiendo en pedazos los trozos del último jarrón que seguía con vida en esa sala. Tony bajó corriendo las escaleras después de asegurar a Dominic en el único cuarto dónde nadie podría entrar aunque quisiese forzar la puerta –la habitación del menor–. Escuchaba los llantos del pequeño, pero no podía hacer nada, los vidrios antibala de su cuarto y la puerta hecha del mismo material de los tanques le hacía impenetrable.

— ¡Adler! —La sangre que recorría su rostro le mareó por momentos, el pequeño giró su rostro hacía atrás observando que su hermano mayor miraba con horror delante de él. Un hombre, tenía un cuchillo alzado hasta la altura de su pecho, dirigiendo este objeto pulsante al rostro del castaño—. ¡ADLER!

Un disparo, Adler no alcanzó a verlo, pero Tony lo detalló todo perfectamente. La bala atravesó el cráneo del agresor, su cuerpo cayó en el suelo segundos después cuando este objeto golpeó la puerta de la casa haciendo un agujero sin ser capaz de atravesarla. El arma que sostenía Nick Fury no cargó de nuevo, el gemelo mayor miró a su padrino quien subía acomodando su gabardina oscura.

— ¡Tony, toma a Adler y suban al cuarto de Dominic!

— ¡¿Por qué están aquí?! —Gritó alterado el hermano mayor, quien no era capaz de moverse. Nick corrió hasta dónde se encontraba Adler cargándolo entre sus brazos, entendió que Tony no era capaz de moverse, estaba congelado. Lo llevó hasta los brazos del mayor, que temblaba como un niño pequeño en las escaleras. Adler intentó colocarse de pie, Tony no lucia bien, no lucia para nada bien. Miró hacía atrás observando como el cuerpo del agresor estaba botando litros de sangre tras sangre. Sus dedos temblaron.

—Otro…

— ¿Adler?

—Había otro, Padrino… ¡Había otro!

Nick giró su rostro hacía atrás, sintiendo como un cuchillo iba directo a su rostro. Se colocó delante de los dos gemelos recibiendo el corte en su ojo izquierdo. Tony cayó hacía atrás con el arma cerca de su mano. Adler se golpeó contra la pared en la parte trasera de su cabeza sujetándose con fuerza. Nick sintió un profundo dolor en su espalda baja cuando se golpeó con el borde de las escaleras. Tuvo que reaccionar de inmediato porque el agresor no perdió el tiempo lanzando el cuchillo con velocidad a su abdomen, lo tomó de la mano evitando que le cortara. Recibió un puño en su mejilla izquierda, implementando el dolor de la cortada, levantó su pierna derecha propinándole un golpe en su abdomen.

Tony estaba asustado, temblando al ver al sujeto intentar golpear a su padrino con el cuchillo, mientras su hermano sollozaba a su costado aferrándose a su cuerpo—. ¡Salgan de aquí! —Ordenó, los pequeños no eran capaces de moverse de aquel lugar—. ¡YA! ¡TONY, SACA TU MALDITO TRASERO DE AQUÍ Y LLÉVATE A ADLER! —El mayor reaccionó de golpe, sujetando la mano de su hermano menor, dio una mirada al arma que estaba en el suelo, temblando, sí utilizarla o no—. ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?!

— ¡ESTOY PENSANDO! —Gritó con fuerza, sujetó a Adler de la cadera, tomando el arma entre sus manos y sin esperar autorización disparó. El sonido de la bala alertó a Nick Fury quien no fue capaz de girar su rostro cuando el cuchillo del sujeto salió volando por los aires, la sangre se deslizaba de su mano con fuerza. La otra se dirigió a su bolsillo, sacando una pistola de calibre menor que la del moreno. Tony volvió a disparar, esta vez, el grito desgarrador del sujeto se presentó al sentir que la bala había atravesado los ligamentos de su hombro. Nick levantó la pierna golpeándolo en el abdomen mandándolo a volar.

Escuchó como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el que se encontraba muerto en el piso, estiró su mano recibiendo el arma del gemelo mayor quien estupefacto se encontraba observando ambos cuerpos.

—Lleva a Adler arriba de inmediato.

—Si señor… —susurró, tomando a su hermano de la mano comenzando a subir despacio. Tony cerró sus ojos intentando olvidar lo que había visto, escuchó que su padrino comenzó a hablar con alguien por teléfono en lo que abría la puerta de su hermano con una clave especial que solo los menores sabían, adentrándose después con Adler para acostarlo en la cama. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, sin escuchar absolutamente nada fuera de esta, se deslizó por el suelo temblando, miraba el rostro de su hermano cubierto de sangre y Dominic alterado alado de Adler llorando como loco.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tan solo era un niño, tenía trece años, había perdido a sus padres esa misma noche, casi perdía a su hermano y disparó dos veces un arma que no había utilizado nada más que para cazar animales cuando la temporada llegaba. Temblando, decidió levantarse. Caminó al baño, tomando la caja de primeros auxilios empujándola por todo el suelo hasta el borde de la cama, le quitó la ropa a su hermano limpiándolo, debía de curarlo, al menos un poco, de lo que su madre les había enseñado para los casos de emergencia. La cortada era profunda, se dio cuenta que entre más limpiaba más sangre salía, quitó varios rastros de vidrios sin evitar lastimarle un poco con sus manos temblando.

Dominic se llegó al calmar después de que Adler le había tranquilizado con una nana que solía cantar María cuando estaba alterado. Las lágrimas de Tony habían comenzado a deslizarse por su rostro nublándole la mente. La puerta sonó tres veces, tan solo tres y cesó, eso indicaba que la persona detrás de esta era alguien de confianza. Abrió, observando que Nick estaba acompañado de un par de enfermeras que no reconoció porque no tenían el traje oficial de ellas, pero atendieron a Adler y a Dominic minutos después. Fury desapareció por la escalera, Tony se quedó en el cuarto, pero decidió ir al borde de la escalera allá abajo debían de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y esas mujeres no le dedicaban una sola mirada a él.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces intentando olvidar al accidente, sus padres, los hombres que entraron en su casa, su tío disparando, la bala atravesando la cabeza del agresor que intentó matar a su hermano, la sangre, sus piernas temblando llegaron hasta el borde de la escalera, apoyándose en la primera de arriba hacia abajo mirando por el borde de esta como su padrino se encontraba cruzado de brazos hablando con personas desconocidas para él que tenían una ropa distinta a los policías que él tanto conocía.

— ¿Esta bien creer en las palabras de un asesino, Director? —La pregunta del hombre de cabellos rubios llamó su atención, frunció un poco más las cejas.

—No, pero es la única pista que tenemos. Sí lo que dice este hombre es verdad el culpable del asesinato como de esta agresión a la propiedad ajena e intento de asesinato a los hijos del matrimonio Stark han sido los Rogers. Rusell Kurt Rogers.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. El asesino… ¡no era nada más que el mejor amigo de su padre! Sus pequeñas piernas temblaron cayendo de rodillas en el primer escalón de las escaleras. Fury, con su ojo vendado giró su cuerpo de golpe al ver el del gemelo mayor temblando al borde de estas. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, lo que menos quería es que los gemelos hubiesen escuchado la conversación anterior hablada, corrió, subiendo las escalera, sujetándole de los hombros. Estaba frío, temblando, aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Tony, escucha. Tony, escúchame… —el pequeño negaba, queriendo que aquella verdad se volviese tan falsa, pero dentro de él era tan verdadera, tan fuerte—. Lo que los agresores hayan dicho probablemente sea mentira, no podemos confiar en las palabras de un asesino. Tony… ¿me escuchas?

 **Rogers…** —su pequeña mente solo podría enfocarse un apellido, en rostros. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa del moreno mayor, este le mecía entre sus brazos intentando que recuperase la fuerza—. **Juró… que me vengaré, me vengaré de ellos… ¡nos quitaron lo que nosotros más queríamos!**

— ¡Hill! ¡Agente Hill! —La joven agente subió segundos después de estar inspeccionando los cuerpos en el suelo—. Toma a Tony y quédate con los gemelos hasta que limpiemos el perímetro.

—Entendido.

—Tony, ella es María Hill, una amiga de tus padres, por favor, ve con ella —Anthony deslizó su mirada sin vida hacía arriba, observando la sonrisa pequeña de una mujer de cabellos negros quien le tomó de las manos alejándole de Nick. Tony se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos del moreno sin querer soltarlo—. Por favor, Tony.

—Nick… —el moreno bajó su mirada—. Prométeme que me dirás toda la verdad… Toda…

—Te lo prometo.

Anthony se soltó, Hill le tomó entre sus brazos abrazándolo contra sus piernas, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la habitación de Dominic, en la cual las enfermeras se encontraban saliendo mientras conversaban entre ellas. Le ofrecieron curar las heridas de Tony quien se negó, después de todo él no estaba tan herido, solo unos que otros cortes y sus manos que seguían temblando por haber disparado dos veces un arma.

La agente Hill se acomodó en la cama, Adler se acostó a un costado de ella, arrastrando a Tony al otro lado, mientras Dominic, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos se aferró a sus hermanos con fuerza, sollozando.

— ¿Dónde está mamá, Tony? ¿Dónde está papá, Adler? —Le preguntaba a sus hermanos con las lágrimas de cocodrilo deslizándose con más frecuencia—. ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde? —Preguntaba, escondiéndose en el pecho del mayor, Tony deslizó sus manos en el cabello del menor peinándoles.

—Están dormidos, Dominic… —susurró Adler, con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza en sus labios—. No despertarán más… porque ya están cansados. Pero aun nos tienes a nosotros, ¿cierto, Tony?

El mayor miraba hacía la salida sin expresión alguna en su rostro. La agente observaba a los hermanos Stark en sus conversaciones sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Tony? —Volvió a llamar el menor de los gemelos.

—Todavía estamos nosotros, Dominic. Y el tío Nick —susurró Tony, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del cuerpo del pequeño aferrándolo a su cuerpo—. Todavía estamos contigo… no nos vamos a ir… nunca, nunca, nunca hermanito… nunca.

Las lágrimas de Adler volvieron a deslizarse por su rostro, aunque la herida se encontraba vendada esta se deslizaban por su mejilla hasta caer en la cama. Los tres hermanos se abrazaron en los brazos de la agente Hill quien con sus ojos cerrados intentaba, con todas las fuerzas, no llorar.

 **María, vive** —rogó, porque la mujer saliera de peligro del hospital. **Por tus hijos, por su futuro, por favor… despierta.**

 

[—]

 

Pero no despertó, horas después del accidente en la casa Stark, María fue declarada muerta. La operación había salido exitosa pero la mujer no había logrado vivir para recuperarse, entró poco a poco en coma y su corazón dejó de latir. Los doctores no pudieron hacer nada más que declararla sin vida. El entierro fue dos días después, los hermanos seguían todavía choqueados por todo lo que había ocurrido. A ese entierro fueron todos los familiares que los hermanos nunca habían conocido, sus abuelos, tíos, hermanos de sus padres que jamás se habían enterado que existían. Pero ellos nunca se acercaron a ellos a pesar de que se acercaban con el pesar en su rostro. Los Rogers también asistieron, Tony observaba con odio a cada uno de ellos, las pruebas habían comenzado pero no podrían encarcelar a ninguno de ellos sin la culpabilidad correspondiente. El agresor había salido del hospital por los disparos del menor, pero se encontraba detrás de rejas en la cárcel de la ciudad.

El testamento de los Stark era claro, sí ellos desaparecían cuando sus hijos todavía estaban jóvenes Nick Fury se encargaría de ellos hasta que los gemelos cumplieran la mayoría de edad. El hombre les propuso vivir en Florida, Miami. Dónde su madre vivía, la mujer cocinaba unas deliciosas galletas de chispas de chocolate, por supuesto, todo esto era para alejarlos de la investigación, sacarlo de la mirada de los posibles sospechosos y alejarlos de las malas horas que habían pasado dentro de esa gran casa. Los gemelos aceptaron. Dominic fue el que más le dolió la _muerte_ de sus padres, el pequeño desgarraba su garganta pidiéndole a los hombres del cementerio que no los enterrara, que ellos se iban a levantar… iban a tener hambre. Pero los gemelos intentaron lo más que pudieron de explicarle que cuando uno dormía eternamente no volvería a despertar, el pequeño dejó que su pequeño osito _Dummy_ durmiera eternamente con su mamá.

Después del entierro sus abuelos lucharon contra los jurados del estado para que les permitieran cuidar a sus nietos, las palabras de Tony fueron suficientes para dejarlos con las ganas—: Ustedes nunca se preocuparon por nosotros, ¿por qué ahora? Prefiero vivir con el tío Nick —fue suficiente para tomar las maletas dónde tenían todas sus cosas, abandonando la casa que todavía portaba el apellido Stark marchándose del pueblo.

 

[—]

 

Miami era hermoso, las grandes playas que recibían turismo todos los días del año resplandecían como el hermoso cielo celeste. Las grandes casas de famosos cerca de la playa con piscinas incluidas era una maravilla. Las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro portaban las mejores prendas, disfrutaban de caminar en traje de baño por el jardín mientras paseaban a sus mascotas. Los hermanos tenían un mes y medio en la gran ciudad, se habían adaptado perfectamente. La casa de la madre de Nick Fury no era esencialmente espectacular, pero tenía una gran piscina en el patio, era de dos pisos mientras que recibía los autos en un garaje espacioso y tenía una hermosa fuente en la parte delantera. Lo que más encantaba de la casa eran las grandes flores que la abuela Katherine cuidaba todos los días. Dominic quedó encantado con ellas, por lo que ayudaba todas las mañanas a regarlas. Tony disfrutaba de la piscina todo el día tomando el sol mientras que Adler leía un libro en la sombra del patio observando como su hermanito menor disfrutaba de la anciana mujer.

Todos los días se habían vuelto monótonos.

— ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE SALIERON TOTALMENTE IMPUNES?! —El grito de Anthony Stark se escuchó en toda la sala. Dominic estaba entre los brazos de la abuela Katherine quien miraba sorprendida a uno de los gemelos, quien alterado sujetaba el pantalón de playa que vestía—. ¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO, NICK?! ¡ES OBVIO QUE LOS ROGERS LO HICIERON! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA JUSTICIA NO LOS VA A CASTIGAR?!

—Porque no hay pruebas, Tony.

— ¡¿PRUEBAS?! ¡¿QUÉ OTRAS MALDITAS PRUEBAS QUIERES?! ¡COMPRARON LA EMPRESA STARK! ¡TODAS LAS ACCIONES, LOS CLIENTES DE MIS PADRES! ¡TODO LO TIENEN AHORA LOS ROGERS! ¡¿Y ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO HAY PRUEBAS?!

—Habían más de diez socios que eran capaces de comprar la empresa, HYDRA S.A.S. lo hizo. Eso no quiere decir que…

—Esos otros diez socios también son socios de Hydra… ¿no es coincidencia? Las demás empresas no tenían lazos entre sí hasta que compraron acciones en STARK INDUSTRIES y HYDRA S.A.S. —susurró Adler quien se encontraba sentado con la computadora portátil en sus piernas, tecleaba rápidamente el teclado.

—Sal ahora mismo de la cuenta de tu padre, Adler —el menor obedeció de inmediato, cerrando el computador que entre sus piernas se encontraba—. Escuchen, sé que es difícil de aceptarlo, pero no vamos a dejar ir al culpable. Investigaremos hasta la última gota de este incidente, solo que no podemos culpar a alguien por muy obvio que parezca. ¿No has pensado que quieren hacer parecer que los Rogers tuviesen la culpa?

—No necesito pensarlo, ellos lo hicieron. Eso es totalmente obvio —Tony se retiró de la sala subiendo las escaleras directo a la habitación dónde se estaban quedando los hermanos. Adler dejó la portátil a un costado en busca de su hermano mayor.

—Adler, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —El menor giró su rostro hacía su padrino—. Por favor, cuídalo —este asintió. Dominic se bajó de las piernas de la abuela Katherine siguiendo a su hermano mayor para buscar al niño más grande de la casa.

—Nick…

—Tengo miedo de que sea consumido por la venganza, Vieja —susurró sentándose en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos. Chasqueó la lengua apoyando su mano en su mejilla mirando hacía las escaleras—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que tus hijos no culpen a inocentes, Howard?

Preguntó al aire, lanzando un suspiro de sus labios.

 

[—]

 

La venganza es un plato dulce, los culpables pueden llegar así como pueden salir inocentes. Pero algo dentro del corazón de los gemelos Stark les empujaban a inculpar a los Rogers, las pruebas estaban claras, los eventos ocurrieron. ¿Quién les impedía a ellos vengarse? NADIE.


	2. ¡Los gemelos Stark regresan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Qué es eso? —Romanova señaló la entrada, con su mirada hacía el horizonte. Los demás jóvenes también dirigieron su mirada hacía esta, ¿qué era lo que tenía tan entretenidos a los demás estudiantes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información ha sido sacada de las películas al igual que de los comics. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío {?}
> 
> Parejas principales: Stony [Steven G. Rogers and Anthony E. Stark] — Cyberhusbands [Edwin Jarvis Rogers and Adler Evens Stark].
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson] — Dr. Pepper [Bruce Banner and Virginia “Pepper” Potts] — Winterwidow [James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and Natasha Romanoff] — Quickhawk [Pietro Maximoff and Clinton Francis “Clint” Barton] — Scarlet Vision [Sullivan Giles “Vision” Bettany and Wanda Maximoff] Hankane — [Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne]
> 
> (Estaré haciendo también roces pequeños de parejas, alguna que quieran especial déjenlas en los comentarios)
> 
> Anuncios:
> 
> —Hablan los personajes.
> 
> –intervención para detalles importantes–
> 
> — _Hablando por teléfono_.
> 
> « Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »
> 
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.
> 
> — _ **Otro idioma**_ (Traducción)
> 
> Advertencias: La verdad no tengo advertencias para este capítulo más qué… Los hermanos Stark son increíblemente especiales {?}

**CAPÍTULO I:**

** ¡LOS GEMELOS STARK REGRESAN! **

 

 **EEUU** , _Massachusetts_ | _Melrose_

 

 **T.N.T** de _AC/DC_ se escuchaba a todo volumen, el conductor del convertible BMW del año 2015 de color rojo carmín encabezaba la caravana de tres camionetas de la misma marca que los estaba siguiendo. Con los pies sobre la guantera del auto, Adler Evens Stark tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje a un número conocido siguiendo la letra de la canción al mismo ritmo que su hermano mayor, quien a su costado, con la mano apoyada en la puerta del conductor cantaba la canción al ritmo del cantante, a diferencia del gemelo menor, estaba prestando más atención a las faldas de las señoritas que caminaban por la acera en vez de a la mismísima carretera. El auto se detuvo en un semáforo, a pesar de lo concentrado que estaba, era su primera vez en cinco años en ese pueblo, no podría simplemente ganarse otra multa, Nick Fury le regañaría con tan solo escuchar su número de teléfono sonar siendo la policía de tránsito, esa vez, sí le quitaría el auto.

Melrose es una pequeña ciudad ubicada en el condado de Middlesex. Con una población alrededor de 26.983 habitantes –con los Stark de nuevo en la ciudad probablemente subiese, pero eso es harina de otro costal–. La nueva noticia que tenía ese pequeño pueblo nada más ni nada menos que los famosos Stark de Miami Florida habían vuelto, ¿la razón? No hace mucho habían cumplido dieciocho años y su petición fue volver a la casa de su infancia, la casa que sus padres le habían dejado después de su muerte. Su padrino, Nicholas Joseph Fury no se opuso, estaba de acuerdo, con que _las raíces del mal debían de volver a su huerto tarde o temprano_ ; a Dominic se le hizo gracioso el chiste, los gemelos no lo consideraron así.

Una de las camionetas polarizadas se ubicó a un costado del convertible. El vidrio se bajó hasta permitirle al copiloto sacar el rostro de esta para hablarle al joven que se encontraba en el auto contrario cantando.

— ¡Tony!

— _I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean, I'm a wanted man, Public enemy number one, Understand…_ —Adler escuchó, el guardaespaldas se dio cuenta cuando este giró vagamente la cabeza hacía un lado observándole, volviendo su atención al celular que se encontraba entre sus manos.

— ¡Tony Stark! —Volvió a llamarle, chasqueó la lengua al verse ignorado—. _Lock up your back door and run for your life. The man is back in town, so don't you mess me 'round…_

— _¡'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite and I'll win the fight!  I'm a power load, watch me explode!_ —Le siguió la canción tecleando un piano invisible sobre el volante del auto.

— ¡Sí me estás escuchando, mocoso irresponsable! ¡Contéstame!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, _Phililip_ ~ Papá te está escuchando, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Para dónde van? —Preguntó entrecerrando la mirada, sabiendo, de antemano, que esos dos estaban planeando algo. Más bien lo que había planeado el gemelo mayor.

— ¿A la universidad? —Coulson Phil casi se iba de boca a la carretera cuando le escuchó—. Nick esta allá, ¿no? No nos puede matricular sí no hacemos acto de presencia. ¿No es así, Evens?

—Las reglas de la universidad implican conocer a los postulantes para el examen de admisión… —le contestó con indiferencia siguiendo en el teléfono—. Por lo tanto, debemos de asistir.

—No, y lo saben perfectamente. ¡Su examen ha sido admitido desde que lo hicieron en Miami! ¿Por qué insisten tanto en conocer la universidad sí entran el semestre que viene?

—Ups, mira que tarde se nos hace. ¡El semáforo ha cambiado! ¡Nos vemos, Phililip!~ —se despidió sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro colocando en marcha el convertible. Las tres camionetas tardaron tres minutos en seguirle el ritmo.

Adler dejó a un lado el celular—. Edward.

— ¿Hm? —Le contestó con su mirada puesta en la carretera—. ¿Por fin vas a romper la ley de hielo?

—Sabes perfectamente que Coulson tiene razón —el castaño se levantó de hombros—. Sé que estas ansioso por ver la cara de **_ese_** hombre, pero recuerda el trato que hicimos hace cinco años.

—Hm.

— ¡Edward!

—Lo sé, lo sé Evens —bufó con molestia—. Investigaremos desde el fondo, pero eso no implica que no quiera ir tejiendo mi telaraña por sí él es el verdadero culpable. No tendremos otra oportunidad de estar cara a cara con Russel Rogers y lo sabes —giró su rostro hacía un costado, observando a su hermano quien lanzó un suspiro de sus labios.

—Sí, lo sé —Adler vaciló—. ¿Qué ocurre sí lo es?

—Lo expondré, pagará por la muerte de nuestros padres —musitó, con los dientes ligeramente apretados.

—Edward…

—Le prometí al Doc que no haría nada peligroso, así que solo lo vamos a exponer y a sacar toda la verdad que estuvo escondida durante estos cinco años. Ese fue nuestro trato—. Adler volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la carretera.

—Extraño las galletas de la abuela Katherine —Tony le dedicó una larga mirada, soltando un largo suspiro de sus labios.

—Yo también.

 

[—]

 

Dominic Howard Stark bajó las escaleras de la casa a paso tranquilo. Vestía un suéter manga larga de color blanco con un gato pintado en el centro de este, un pantalón de color negro que caía dentro de unas botas del mismo color y una gorra a medio lado. El chico de diez años se detuvo en el primer escalón observando a la mujer quien tomándose un café leía unos que otros documentos del trabajo.

— ¡Tía!~ —Hill giró su rostro sonriéndole.

—Doc, ¿cómo estás? —Dum le dedicó una sonrisa en sus labios, caminando hasta el sofá tomando asiento a su lado—. ¿Se fueron? —La mujer asintió, había ignorado todo el teatro que formaron en las horas de la mañana.

—Sabes que cuando a Tony se le mete un tema en la cabeza… —la mujer dirigió su mano hasta el frente imitando una puerta que no se podía abrir. Dominic soltó una carcajada.

—Lo sé, es tan terco como lo era papá —susurró. María guardó silencio viéndolo levantarse—. Iré a jugar al lago, ¿vale?

—Voy contigo —dejó los papeles en la mesa tomando el café de starbucks que uno de sus agentes había ido a comprar. El pequeño se adelantó sin esperar a la mujer, ella, a paso tranquilo le siguió minutos después sentándose en el columpio que se encontraba guindado en uno de los árboles frente a la casa. 

Habían regresado el fin de semana a Massachusetts, los gemelos no trajeron nada más que ropa de Miami que les permitió reemplazar la que sobraba en los armarios. Estuvieron toda la tarde cambiando de habitaciones para que cada uno tuviese la propia. Los gemelos rompieron la habitación compartida de antes, Tony tomó la de sus padres, mientras que los otros dos siguieron con las suyas. Hill decidió escoger una de las habitaciones vacías mientras Fury tomó la de huésped más grande y Coulson una de las más pequeñas. Los demás agentes se quedaban en la casa que Nick tenía en esa ciudad.

Dominic se hincó observando el color del lago mientras estiraba su mano humedeciéndola. Él no había traído más que algunos juguetes, ropa que a sus hermanos le encantaban comprarle y un recuerdo de una mala noche dentro de la casa de sus padres, pero nunca se opuso a los deseos de sus hermanos,  entendía muchas cosas que ellos simplemente evitaban hablarle, pero aun así, los observaría desde lejos y cuidaría, evitando que se fuesen por el mal camino.

Doc era incluso mucho más racional que sus dos hermanos genios.

—Doc, no te acerques tanto al borde.

— ¡Entendido! —Levantó su mano dándole una señal a Hill que entendía—. ¡Mira, Tía! ¡Son patos!

La agente levantó su mirada a dónde el chico estaba señalando, observando una familia de patos que nadaban felices en el lago. Sonrió, al ver al pequeño quien feliz comenzó a contar a los pequeños, mientras se alejaba un poco de la orilla para no caerse al lago. A pesar de que se veía llano, quería evitar mojar la ropa que su hermano le sacó para ese día.

— ¿Estás emocionado por tu primer día de escuela? —Dominic giró su rostro viendo a la mujer.

—No realmente —fue sincero—. A diferencia de mis hermanos no tendré que esperar mucho, pero será aburrido saber que ellos están aquí solos mientras yo me divierto en clases —se agachó, tomando un trozo de madera comenzando a escribir sobre el pasto—. ¿No te aburres estando sola en un lugar dónde no recuerdas nada más que las marcas de tu infancia?

—Hablas como todo un adulto, Doc —susurró, sonriéndole. Él se levantó de hombros, Hill miró hacia el cielo—. Es cierto que a veces la humanidad cae en aquella _malagradecida_ llamada soledad, pero tenemos a las personas a nuestro alrededor para huir de ella. ¿Te sientes solo, Doc?

—Están mis hermanos conmigo, mi Padrino Nick, Phililip, tú… —contó, volviendo su atención a los ojos de la mujer—. Pero sí alguno de ustedes se va, me sentiré solo —admitió.

—No nos iremos.

Él asintió, volviendo su atención al trozo de madera—. Pero quitando todo eso, algo de diversión está dentro de mí. Me gustaba mi escuela en Miami, espero que también me guste esta.

—Te gustara, Doc.

Volvió a observar el lago, mientras jugaba con el trozo de madera señalando aquella gran estructura liquida. Desde lejos, la casa crecía con una extensión fantástica. De madera roja carmín con un tejado de color gris. Los árboles verdosos crecían a sus costados. Tenía una casa pequeña para guardar objetos fuera, mientras que el gran árbol que sujetaba el columpio de color rojo se veía increíblemente viejo. En los alrededores no había construcción de casas, ya de por sí la mansión Stark ocupaba un gran lote. Tenía un hermoso patio de ladrillos, dónde había varias sillas organizadas a los alrededores y un telescopio que los hermanos habían sacado el día anterior. El fin de semana encontraron flores sin vida, todas ellas habían sido removidas por Dominic quien decidió plantar algunas para devolverle la vida al gran jardín.

Hill se levantó segundos después del columpio dejando el café en este, mientras se daba la vuelta para contestar el teléfono que había sonado. Dominic adivinó que era Nick quien le llamaba, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar uno de los pequeños paticos que se había acercado para jugar con él.

—Eres igual de rebelde como mi hermano mayor —susurró, al pequeño animal quien le mordió no tan fuerte con su pico en su dedo pequeño como sí hubiese presentido que lo había insultado feo. Dominic sonrió—. ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?

De un momento a otro, el pequeño Stark estaba rodeado de patos.

 

[—]

 

— ¡Steve!

Deslizó su mirada hacia atrás con una fantástica sonrisa de comercial en su rostro. El hombre _joven-adulto_ de diecinueve años no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario que uno de sus colegas en carrera le había soltado. Tenía barba, se notaba con claridad lo mucho que la cuidaba, aun así, no era ni mucha ni poca, perfectamente contrastada con el color de su corto cabello castaño claro. Entrecerró sus ojos, uniendo sus tupidas cejas claras provocando una reacción graciosa ante los demás. Vestía un suéter manga corta de color azul oscuro, junto a un jean de un tonó mucho más claro que su vestimenta de arriba junto a los que podría llamarlos sus zapatos deportivos preferidos.

— ¡Nos llevaras al campeonato esta vez, ¿no es así, Rogers?! —La euforia llamaba la atención de todo el claustro estudiantil. La Universidad de Melrose a pesar de su localización, era conocida en todos los Estados Unidos como una de las universidades más importantes y antiguas del país. Estudiantes extranjeros, así, como de otros estados siempre llegaban a la climática ciudad a estudiar entre sus antiguas puertas llenas de misterios. El actual mariscal de campo, Steven Grant Rogers, conocido no solamente por su perfecto abdomen sino, por su sonrisa de película era el hijo del actual director de la universidad, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano con tan solo un año y medio de estar estudiando en la universidad y el as del próximo campeonato.

Era sin lugar a dudas, toda una estrella dentro de aquellas puertas.

La risa se escuchó, gorgoteaba de su garganta como sí desease soltar una fantástica melodía—. No es todo sobre mi, chicos. ¡Ustedes también lo hacen estupendo! Este equipo definitivamente se llevará el trofeo nacional —los gritos comenzaron a escucharse más fuerte, las porras incitaban al rubio a seguir hablando.

—Lamento interrumpir su _hora de idolatrar a Steve_ , pero este bombón se va conmigo —una voz melodiosa resonó en todo el lugar. Las mujeres, específicamente las porristas dirigieron su mirada a la chica que con atrevimiento envolvía sus manos alrededor del antebrazo del rubio, aferrándose a él como sí de una víbora se tratara—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, _Capitán_.

—Lo siento, chicos —se disculpó con una sonrisa entre sus labios, escapando de la gran multitud mientras caminaba a paso lento junto a la exuberante mujer que le acompañaba—. Me salvaste otra vez, _Nat_.

—Cuando quieras, bombón —Natalia Alianovna Romanova giró sobre sus talones dedicándole una perfecta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cabello ondulado de color rojo caía por sus hombros hasta su espalda baja, suelto, como pequeñas cascadas rebeldes esparcidas por todo su cuerpo. Vestía una falda talla alta de color verde, junto a una blusa mangas largas –hasta los codos– de un hermoso color kaki, se movía con elegancia manipulando perfectamente los tacones que portaba, mientras, con burla en sus ojos jade observaba hacía atrás, sacándole la lengua a las porristas que querían matarla con la mirada.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer enojar a las porristas? —Le recriminó cerrando sus ojos.

—Steve, eres cero comunicativo cuando te quitas el chaleco de capitán. ¿Quieres ir a decirle a cada una de ellas que eres _totalmente_ homosexual y por esa razón nosotros dos jamás tendremos una relación? —El rubio frenó en seco observándola con las cejas ligeramente curvadas en una expresión de horror, la de cabellos rojos soltó una carcajada—. Eso es secreto de estado —recordó—. A parte, soy la novia de tu mejor amigo, ¿eso no lo entienden ellas?

—No, porque restriegas tus partes en mi antebrazo…

—Eso es para alejar a las _zorras_ —le recordó como buena amiga—. ¿No estabas con el cabeza hueca?

— ¿Thor? Creo que iba a ir a la biblioteca —susurró, Natalia le miró incrédula. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír entretenido—. Parece idiota —juró leer entre los labios de la pelirroja: _lo es_ —, pero también es un excelente estudiante.

—Sí _tú_ lo dices —sonrió.

— ¡Hey, Nat, Steve! —Los mencionados giraron su rostro hacía la dirección dónde habían escuchado sus sobrenombres. Clinton Francis Barton deslizó su cuerpo por las ramas de los árboles aterrizando en el suelo del amplio campus. Detrás de su cuerpo cargaba un arco de madera mientras caminaba sonriente hasta los mencionados. Su cabello corto rubio brillaba con intensidad, entrecerrando suavemente su mirada de ojos azules antes de subir un poco el suéter de color verde que vestía para sacar las hojas que se habían metido en su espalda con los movimientos antes mencionados. Su pantalón de color marrón oscuro contrastaba con sus botas de color kaki.

— ¡Clint! —Saludaron al unísono los jóvenes.

—Es raro verlos, solo ustedes dos —Natalia se levantó de hombros, envolviendo su otra mano en el antebrazo del capitán del club de tiro al arco.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, una hermosa mujer para un magnifico caballero y un pájaro.

—Espero que Steve sea el pájaro —las carcajadas resonaron—. ¿Van al aula? —Giró su mirada topándose con los ojos azules del chico quien con una sonrisa le confirmó su próxima parada—. Ya iba a lanzar una flecha para que no se restregaran tanto a ti, Compadre.

—Menos mal que no lo hiciste, Clint. Ya tienes seis amonestaciones por lanzarle flechas a las personas para llamar su atención —susurró el Capitán entrecerrando su mirada.

—Hubiera sido divertido ver como atraviesa el cráneo de Sharon —susurró Natalia llamando la atención de ambos rubios.

— ¡Natalia! —Le regañó Steve, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué? —Resopló la fémina—. Es la única de las porristas que cree que porque hablaste dos minutos con ella será tu novia, tú eres de nosotros y de los chicos. Tiene más oportunidades Rumlow sí se atreve a declararse que Carter llegué a tener al menos sexo contigo —se burló.

—… —Steve iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Touché —apuntó Clint, diciendo lo que nunca dijo su amigo—. ¿Por qué no das el primer paso con Rumlow? —Preguntó, provocando que los otros dos se detuvieran igual.

— ¡Jamás! Steve es demasiado para ese idiota —susurró Natalia abrazando a su mejor amigo, Clint no pudo evitar sonreír.

—A veces pienso, que Steve no tiene novio porque tú no lo dejas —la pelirroja sacó su lengua en señal de berrinche, girando su mirada hacía la entrada del campus dónde un alboroto se comenzó a escuchar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Romanova señaló la entrada, con su mirada hacía el horizonte. Los demás jóvenes también dirigieron su mirada hacía esta, ¿qué era lo que tenía tan entretenidos a los demás estudiantes?

El tiempo de descubrirlo no tardó en presenciarse delante de sus ojos, un convertible BMW se detuvo exactamente frente a los jóvenes que caminaban hacía los bloques de las aulas de clases. La multitud que antes estaba rodeando al chico de cabellos rubios estaban perplejas al ver el elegante auto deteniéndose, seguido, de algunas camionetas de color negro quienes frenaron alegres de haber alcanzado el vehículo. Las dos personas dentro del convertible observaban todo con curiosidad, a diferencia, de los estudiantes quienes observaban a los dos como _invitados increíblemente estrafalarios_. ¿Quién llegaba a la universidad en un carro de lujo seguido de camionetas polarizadas como si de actores se tratasen?

Tony Stark giró su mirada, chocando está directamente hacía los ojos azules del rubio que se encontraba lejos de la multitud, junto, a dos personas más que no detalló. Le llamó la atención la forma del cuerpo, los ojos azules y esa mirada que estaba dirigida exclusivamente hacía él. Sonrió de lado, al notar la tensión en el ambiente, ellos habían roto la tranquilidad que presentaba la universidad, eso, le atraía demasiado.

—Rubio, ¿dónde está la oficina del director? —La pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa, Steve, después de procesar que eso era directamente hacía él señaló el bloque más adelante del campus.

—El siguiente bloque es el S, allí se encuentra la oficina —pronunció, Tony relamió sus labios por el calor que comenzaba a tener, humedeciendo estos, mientras bajaba las gafas oscuras que portaba guiñándole el ojo al rubio de ojos azules.

—Gracias.

Volvió a colocar el auto en marcha, ignorando las miradas que eran dirigidas a ambos. Natalia giró su rostro hacía un costado y con su codo, en un suave movimiento, golpeó discretamente el abdomen de Rogers para llamar su atención.

—Steve, se te está _cayendo_ la baba —indicó la mujer con diversión. El rubio de inmediato dirigió una mano a su boca, limpiando cualquier rastro de saliva que estuviese en esta, enrojeciendo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que todo había sido una vil broma de la pelirroja.

— ¡Natalia!

—No sabía que **_ese_** era tu tipo —susurró, segundos después de ignorar el reclamó de su amigo—. Mira nada más, es todo un señorito de clase alta.

Las palabras que escaparon después que su boca se abriera, resonaron en el espacio dónde se encontraban ellos tres y la multitud detrás, todos dirigieron su mirada hacía el bloque S dónde los gemelos Stark bajaban del auto.

 

[—]

 

Tony Stark se hizo a un lado del auto, segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta con la punta de sus dedos. Su cabello castaño se encontraba peinado hacía arriba, dándole un aspecto rebelde y casual. En su rostro tenía una barba en forma de candado que tanto le fascinaba, era símbolo de _sensualidad_ –según él–, sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla entre chocolate y avellana que resplandecían con intensidad. Se cerraron, volviéndose a abrir minutos después cuando escuchó la puerta del copiloto cerrándose finalmente. Vestía un suéter de color gris, junto a un chaleco de cuero de color negro y un jean oscuro con las botas de este dentro de sus zapatos, debajo del suéter de color gris tenía una camisa de color azul celeste, no se arrepentía de haberse puesto tanta ropa, sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir calor. Las gafas de sol jamás se volvieron a bajar o levantar, pero la sonrisa que reflejó sus labios fue suficiente para indicarles a las mujeres que estaban cerca que él las estaba observando.

Al contrario del hermano mayor, Adler Stark era mucho más reservado en términos de conquistar o seducir a los demás. Por el contrario de Tony, él no portaba barba alguna, al contrario, su rostro se encontraba finamente limpio casi como la piel de un bebé. Su cabello era un poco más largo que el de su hermano, la diferencia, es que caía ondulado y lo tenía peinado hacía arriba en un estilo irremediablemente casual. Le gustaba desordenado, casi llegando a un afro de cabello suelto. La cicatriz bajo su rostro se notaba con claridad, por supuesto, eso no le hacía ver menos atractivo, al contrario, cualquiera sentiría curiosidad por ella. Sus ojos eran mucho más claros que los de su hermano, eran más avellanas que chocolate y el único brillo de este dulce amargo era aquel círculo que envolvía sus pupilas. Vestía un suéter manga larga de tela gris con las palabras: COME BACK en blanco en el centro, un jean de color oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron por última vez en esos minutos la puerta de su auto, caminó con el celular entre sus manos –hasta que desapareció en su bolsillo– hasta dónde su hermano se encontraba con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Adler deslizó las gafas de sol sobre su nariz, observando sin aquel filtro oscuro el edificio delante de él.

—La idea era no llamar la atención, Edward —le recriminó, su hermano mayor dejó de sonreír pasando su mano por los hombros del contrario.

—Relájate, Evens. Tan solo entramos a la universidad y causamos esta sensación, ¿te imaginas cuando ya estemos estudiando aquí? —Levantó su mano, señalándole a una de las estudiantes que le llamara mientras introducía su mano en su bolsillo sacando un papelito blanco de este, dónde se suponía que estaba su número—. ¿Ves? Tenemos que tener amigos, amigos~

—Amigos, no compañeras de una noche —Tony movió su mano como sí la boca de un pato se tratara, imitando sin voz y a regañadientes a su hermano.

—Eres demasiado puro.

—Y tú demasiado puto —ambos giraron su rostro hacía un costado cómo si por segundos se hubiesen enojado con el otro—. Olvídalo, vamos a la dirección.

—Hermano eres increíblemente inteligente —el mayor le siguió después de dejar el papel con su número de teléfono a una de las estudiantes que corrió a su encuentro cuando él señaló el objeto.

Poco después de que los hermanos se hubiesen bajado del auto, un hombre de traje oscuro y gafas de sol se bajó siguiendo los pasos de los Stark en busca también de la dirección. Tendría muchas cosas que explicarle a su jefe, solo esperaba, no meterse en más problemas del que ya estaban. Pero con los gemelos Stark encerrados en una sola edificación eso era imposible. Phil, conocido por los Stark como _Phililip_ deseó estar de regreso en Miami.

 

[—]

 

Rusell Kurt Rogers era una belleza a simple vista, la sonrisa que le dedicaba al moreno que se encontraba sentado delante de él era de comercial, los dientes brillaron a medida que esta crecía de oreja a oreja acomodando sus anteojos cuadrados de marco negro que lucían elegante sobre su rostro. Sus ojos entrecerrados se cerraron tan solo un poco, para luego volver a abrirse con las cejas ligeramente curvadas cuando una carcajada brotó de sus labios. Su cabello era rubio, un poco más claro que el de su hijo, al igual que la barba que cubría su rostro era mucho más espesa, _abultada_. Elegante, refinado, con movimientos meditados a través de suaves movimientos. Con sus dedos golpeó el escritorio un par de veces, vestía una camisa de color negro manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color, se levantó de dónde estaba rodeando la mesa para extender su mano apretándola en un acto de amistad y confianza con el moreno.

Nick Fury llevaba un parche de color negro en su ojo izquierdo, con una sonrisa en sus labios bastante flexible para ser la suya. Vestía un suéter de mangas largas con un estampado de la máscara de un gato de color blanco, un pantalón de color oscuro y un chaleco manga larga del mismo color. Ambos compartían recuerdos de la infancia y sucesos del pasado, enfrascados en una conversación sin sentido, escucharon que la puerta había sido tocada tan solo un par de veces y abierta segundos después sin la necesidad de esperar la confirmación del otro lado.

Fury bufó, sabiendo con exactitud _quienes eran_ —. Juró que despediré a Coulson… —susurró por lo bajo, Rusell levantó una ceja curioso, girando su mirada hacía el frente.

— ¡No pueden entrar sin autorización! ¡Ustedes dos! —La secretaria del director entró después de las dos figuras. Alarmada, estaba roja, parecía haber comenzado una discusión con la extraña pareja quien observaba todo con curiosidad, hasta toparse con una mirada bastante conocida.

— ¡Aja! —Tony la pasó por alto, como estaba haciendo desde que entró a la oficina—. ¡Nick, bastardo! ¡Te dije que cuando vinieses a la universidad nos trajeras a ambos! ¡Nosotros somos los que vamos a estudiar, no tú!

—Ustedes… dos…

La secretaría no sabía qué hacer, miro nerviosa de un lado a otro—. Puedes retirarte, Anabelle —ordenó el dueño de aquel despacho mientras la tranquilizaba con una sonrisa—. Ellos iban a llegar más tarde, sabíamos de su presencia, no te preocupes.

La mujer asintió saliendo segundos después. El hombre observó a los hermanos Stark durante un largo minuto, minuto en el cual era totalmente ignorado por el hermano mayor quien se había dedicado a insultar de mil y unas formas a Fury por su falta de responsabilidad de los decretos estudiantiles –etcétera–. Adler, por el contrario no le quitaba de encima la vista. Había visto a alguien parecido a él, ¿pero en dónde?

— ¡Tony, Adler! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? —Rusell dio dos pasos hacia adelante dispuesto a abrazarlos. Tony, dio tres pasos hacia atrás tomando la mano de su hermano alejándole del rubio. En un acto reflejo de protección y de darse cuenta de que estaba frente a su presa le observó fulminándole con la mirada.

Recibió un codazo de Adler—. No seas grosero, Edward —le regañó, recordándole, muy a su estilo que no podría mostrarse arisco con esa persona, de lo contrario, no podrían hacer ningún avance.

—Tsk.

—Es… —intentó disculparse Fury. La risa de Rusell se escuchó en la habitación.

—Eres igual que tu padre, para que uno pudiese darle un abrazo debía de ser para felicitarlo por algún logro multimillonario que logró —las carcajadas en la habitación resonaron. Fury, no pudo evitar simplemente recordar los viejos tiempos—. Aunque pensándolo bien, son iguales de atractivos que María cuando estaba en la preparatoria —comentó el hombre con una vaga sonrisa nostálgica—. Lo siento, la próxima vez preguntaré antes de intentar abrazarlos.

—A mí no me importa —susurró Adler levantándose de hombros—. Eres el tío Rusell todavía —murmuró, dando a entender su punto de vista.

— ¡Evens! —Tony no se creía lo que estaba escuchando. Adler se soltó y dio dos pasos hacia adelante para abrazar al rubio quien le recibió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Intentó tranquilizarse, mecánicamente dio dos pasos hacia adelante al igual que su hermano menor, abrazando al hombre sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo, sentía como toda su sangre bombeaba con fuerza, tenía ganas de golpearlo, de herirlo. Pero simplemente no podía.

« Debemos de ganarnos su confianza, sí baja la guardia con nosotros tendremos todas las pruebas al alcance de nuestras manos » —recordó las palabras de Adler, ¿pero cómo era capaz de actuar tan normal frente a ese asesino?

Fury observaba todo tranquilo. ¿Los recuerdos estaban llegando a los gemelos como sí del pasado estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina? Sonrió nostálgico, varias veces había visto esa escena, esa emoción de ellos corriendo a los brazos de Rusell para abrazarlo cuando los visitaba en casa.

 

[—]

 

— ¿Y qué vinieron a hacer aquí? —Los gemelos estaban sentados en un sofá de cuero rojo, Tony cruzado de brazos con un café entre sus manos, mientras Adler bebía un té que la secretaria les había servido. Nick estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras Rusell no podía evitar reír ante la relación de esos tres. Parecían más primos/hermanos que Padrino y ahijados.

—La universidad específica una entrevista meses antes de entrar a clases —recordó el gemelo mayor—. Así que nos hemos auto invitado para hacer la entrevista.

—No puedes simplemente auto invitarte… —Fury le miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados—. ¿Cómo no le hiciste entender eso, Adler?

El menor de los gemelos se levantó de hombros—. Es Edward —le recordó a su padrino, como sí esa simple respuesta resolviera todos los problemas del mundo—. Sabes perfectamente que cualquier cosa que digas en contra de sus argumentos se devolverá a ti el doble.

—Y cómo venías a encontrarte con el tío Rogers sin nuestra presencia, queríamos comprobar la verdad. Escuche de mamá cuando éramos más pequeños que tenías una novia por aquí.

—Así que queríamos verificar sí no estabas con ella.

— ¡Eres tan meticuloso con tu trabajo! ¡Pobre mujer que este saliendo contigo! —Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse entre ellos. Rusell no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada que cubrió con una tos cuando Nick le dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó girando su mirada—. Sí de novia se refieren, definitivamente tiene que ser ella.

—Suficiente, Rogers —el director hizo una acción que hizo reír a los gemelos. Levantar su mano en dirección a sus labios cerrándola como sí de un cierre se tratase, le recordó a su madre cuando quería guardar secretos suyos de papá.

Nostálgico.

— ¿Y? Ya vieron que no les pueden hacer la entrevista, vayan a casa.

Tony infló las mejillas, Rusell sonrió—. Las entrevistas son un mes antes de que las clases comiencen, Tony —habló el director—. Todavía estamos en abril y, sus clases, por ser primíparos comienzan a finales de agosto. Por lo tanto, haría su entrevista en el mes de julio.

—Demasiado tiempo —contestó, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Estás ansioso?

—Bastante —bufó. Era normal, llevaban prácticamente un año sin estudiar después de que habían terminado, los planes de regreso se habían atrasado para la mitad de ese año, por lo que todavía estaban con bastante tiempo libre.

—Qué te parece esto, tenemos un programa de ingreso para estudiantes nuevos, no asistirían a clases pero estarían trabajando en clubes de investigación interesados en sus carreras—. Los gemelos levantaron una ceja con curiosidad, sobre todo Adler cuando escuchó _investigación_ —. Permítanme explicarles.  La universidad se especializa en equipos de investigación de múltiples carreras y experimentos sociales, físicos, químicos, biológicos, políticos, etcétera. Ustedes, al haber pasado con excelencia el examen podrán acceder a los grupos de investigación mientras comienzan las clases en agosto, a diferencia de muchas universidades, nuestras jóvenes proezas investigan incluso en vacaciones, dos veces a la semana e incluso tres veces dependiendo del tutor del área de investigación.

— ¿Y qué ganaremos con eso? —Preguntó Tony levantando una ceja.

—Créditos, puntos extras, la disminución de su matrícula al estar dentro de grupos de investigación pero sobre todo… sí su investigación cobra talla mundial recibirán dinero y posiblemente muchos contratos en el área dónde se especializaran. Tony, ¿quieres ser un abogado, no es así? ¿Qué cara harías sí te dijese que el mejor bufé de abogados quiere contratarte por la investigación que hiciste sobre _equis_ caso dentro de _equis_ pueblo? O Adler, sí los investigadores de las ciénagas alrededor del país desearían llevarte a investigar la flora y fauna. ¿Quieres ser un investigador biológico, no?

Fury estaba sorprendido, era una de las pocas veces –muy poquísimas– que los gemelos habían quedado sumidos en sus pensamientos como sí las palabras de alguien más estuvieran penetrando profundamente en su cabeza. Realmente Rogers lo había hecho, los había dejado callados.

— ¿Qué programas de investigación hay? —Preguntó Adler observándole.

—Dependiendo de la carrera, existen muchos —comentó moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, paseando hasta detrás de su escritorio comenzando a teclear en el computador—. Para tu carrera están abiertos clubes de investigación botánica hasta animal, existen climáticos, ecológicos, entre otros. ¿Te interesa alguno?

—Ecológico… me gustan las excursiones —susurró, desviando su mirada hacía la ventana como sí algo de lo que había dicho fuese absurdo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te gustan las excursiones? A mí también —una quinta voz interrumpió la conversación. La puerta había sido abierta en los minutos en los cuales los gemelos hablaban con el director, por ella, un hombre bastante alto se introdujo en el despacho con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Su rubio cabello estaba corto, aun así, rubias eran las puntas de su castaña base que se le veía increíblemente tentadora, de ojos azules tan oscuros como los del mar. No portaba alguna barba representativa como los presentes, al contrario, su piel se veía bastante suave aunque parecía crecerle los nacimientos de una, esa mañana no se había rasurado. Vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanca debajo de un abrigo de color negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y un jean de color azul oscuro. Cerró la puerta segundos después de que su voz cortó la conversación presente.

— ¿No sabes tocar, Edwin? —Edwin Jarvis Rogers formó una sonrisa de burla entre sus labios, mientras caminaba con unos papeles hasta el escritorio del director.

—Escuche que se estaban divirtiendo acá dentro, Señor Director. Así que vine a ver qué ocurría —sonrió, girando su rostro hacía atrás observando a los gemelos—. Increíbles, son idénticos a María.

—Verlos nos hace recordar que Howard no hizo nada más que darles su apellido —los tres adultos asintieron mecánicamente. Los gemelos los observaron con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su mejilla. ¿Cómo podrían estar de acuerdo con eso?

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Jarvis observando al gemelo menor—. ¿Tienes pensado en entrar algún grupo de investigación biológica? —Adler abrió sus labios con algo de sorpresa, recordaba ese rostro, pero nunca lo había visto tan seguido, a diferencia de su gemelo que observaba a ambos adultos con la mirada entrecerrada—. ¿Qué? ¿No me recuerdas?

Negó—. No realmente… siento que te he visto en alguna parte, pero…

—Es mi hermano menor —comentó Rusell con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. Edwin Jarvis Rogers —lo presentó.

—Jarvis… —susurró—, eras el amigo de mi madre —el asintió, dándole la razón. **Otro Rogers** —pensó. Giró a ver a Tony quien no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

— ¿Tú vas a probar en alguno, Tony?

El mayor se levantó de hombros—. Suena interesante —comentó, observando al adulto que parecía conocer más sobre los clubes de investigación—. ¿Me recomiendas algunos clubes?

—Bueno, te recomendaría el de investigación ecológica, solemos hacer excursiones en diferentes estados los fines de semana, abarcamos desde informes del cielo, la tierra, los climas, animales y floras tropicales.

—No me interesa, ¿y de derecho?

Jarvis frunció el ceño—. Yo estoy interesado —susurró Adler levantando su mano, Tony le miró de reojo—. Me gustaría entrar en el grupo de investigación ecológica. ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para entrar?

— ¡Hey, estás hablando con el tutor! ¿Está bien, director? Me lo puedo llevar algún fin de semana sin ser alumno todavía de la universidad.

—No tengo problemas, ¿Nick?

Fury cerró sus ojos—. Eso los mantendrá distraídos antes de entrar a la universidad, no es una mala idea.

—Lindo, maravilloso. ¿Alguien me puede decir que grupos de investigación tiene mi carrera? —Tony levantó la voz llamando la atención de los presentes—. Hola, soy Tony Stark, ¿quieren dejar de estar pasándome de largo mientras mi hermanito capta su atención?

Nick suspiró, mientras Adler no pudo evitar sonreír—. Tienes razón, Tony. Nuestra culpa —Rogers comenzó a teclear en la computadora extrayendo la información de cada club—. Las líneas de investigación están basadas en: derecho deportivo, derecho penal, historia de las instituciones jurídicas, integración jurídica europea y derechos fundamentales; estudio y práctica del estado social en la comunidad; garantías procesales en un estado de derecho... —mencionaba los nombres de los clubes, sus informes avanzados y cada meta de los grupos investigativos—. ¿Te interesa alguno?

—Derecho penal.

— ¿Sullivan está todavía en la universidad? —Preguntó después de leer su nombre en la pantalla.

—Tenía un seminario este fin de semana, dejo encargado a Loki el asunto del grupo de investigación.

— ¿Loki? —Los dos hermanos levantaron una ceja con estupefacción. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, los adultos no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

—Es un estudiante extranjero de Noruega, de una ciudad pequeña llamada Asgard, tiene el nombre de un dios, ¿no es así?

—Sí, se escuchó genial —comentó Adler, Tony se levantó de hombros.

—Es divertido.

— ¿Quieres llevarlos dónde está Loki? Todavía tengo cosas que discutir con Nick —el Rogers menor asintió, mientras le señalaba a los gemelos para salir del despacho—. No es necesario presentar los papeleos para el ingreso de los grupos de investigación hasta que sean oficialmente estudiantes de la universidad —avisó el director a los jóvenes que entendieron—. Vayan a casa a cenar alguna vez.

—Lo tendremos en mente, tío —se despidieron ambos.

—Nick —Fury ladeó su mirada hacia atrás mirando a Tony con el ceño fruncido—. Iremos a casa juntos, me llamas.

El moreno movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo indicándole que le había entendido—. Lamento todo eso…

—Son iguales a sus padres: atrevidos, inteligentes, habilidosos. Es increíble que hayan tenido lo mejor de María y de Howard —Fury guardó silencio durante un largo tiempo. No todo lo que brillaba podría ser oro.

¿Qué fueron a hacer los gemelos a la universidad?

 

[—]

 

—Tu nombre es Jarvis, ¿verdad? —Adler miraba hacía el frente, Tony tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos mientras tarareaba una melodía conocida por los presentes.

—Edwin Jarvis.

—Mamá te llamaba Jarvis, así que puedo hacerlo también, ¿no? —Le preguntó, girando su mirada hacía el rubio.  

—Sí, seguro —hizo una larga pausa—. Puedes hacerlo. 

Adler levantó una ceja con curiosidad al escucharle detenerse con aquella larga pausa, giró a ver a Tony con bastante curiosidad quien estaba más entretenido en la textura de la columna que en la conversación en sí. Ningún Rogers era de su confianza, podría entenderlo. Pero iba a dañar todo el plan sí se hacía el desentendido con todos.

— ¿Dónde puede estar ese tal Loki? —Preguntó Adler, reviviendo el tema de conversación de la oficina.

—La universidad tiene un montón de zonas de descanso así como de estudio. Loki es un estudiante bastante reconocido en la universidad por las investigaciones que ha hecho en el grupo de investigación a pesar de estar todavía en primer año —explicó, haciendo que el castaño tuviese interés—. Tiene su misma edad, al igual que ustedes, es un genio. Aunque sí comparamos la inteligencia de los Stark con las de Loki ustedes lo superan en creces… en años jamás habían corregido exámenes de admisión como lo hicieron ambos… _y tan perfectamente_ —susurró. Juraba que ellos habían asistido a diferentes instituciones para hacer el examen de admisión.

—Somos gemelos —contestaron ambos al unísono.

—De todas maneras —prosiguió Jarvis—, probablemente esté en la cafetería Laufey, es una de las más tranquilas de toda la universidad, puedes entrar y leer un poco. Hay libros en la cafetería que sirven para que los puedan leer y los dueños del local o los meseros no te dirán nada. Al ser un claustro bastante extenso es posible que estudiantes entren a trabajar en estos lugares. Tenemos un dormitorio —prosiguió—, ustedes al ser del pueblo no lo necesitan, ¿cierto?

—No es necesario —contestó Adler con su mirada directamente hacía el frente, pero esta vez, la curvó un poco observando al rubio—. ¿Los empleos son rentables?

—Así es, la universidad los afilia para ellos.

— ¿Entran créditos?

—No, pero sí te entra algo de dinero en el bolsillo —movió sus dedos rozando su pulgar con el índice y el dedo del medio. Los Stark sonrieron con burla al ver su acción—. Cafeterías, bibliotecas, líderes de dormitorio, la universidad puede pagarte descontando el dinero de la matricula o directamente tú obteniendo este dinero. Dependiendo de cómo quieres invertir el mes el cual trabajas.

—Interesante. ¿Algo que esta universidad no tenga?

—Un lago, en los días deportivos realmente sería divertido hacer una competencia de canotaje —musitó, lanzando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Eso es tan interesante?

— ¡Por supuesto! —La efusividad con la que completó aquella parte hizo saltar de la sorpresa a ambos castaños—. La adrenalina al sentir tus manos sujetar la victoria, moverse al compás con un equipo para llegar a la meta, sabiendo que debajo de tu cuerpo esta tú única salvavidas de las aguas turbulentas…

—El canotaje del cual estás hablando es en un río, no hay marea.

—Gracias, Tony. Haces que el ambiente sea destruido en cuestión de segundos —le agradeció el docente. El gemelo se levantó de hombros, por fin, saliendo del largo pasillo de los bloques en dirección a un amplio campo estudiantil. 

Adler no pudo evitar reír, los hombres le dedicaron una mirada—. Hablas tan apasionadamente de un deporte… pensé que amabas las excursiones.

—Me gustan toda clase de deportes, los he probado todos —con arrogancia golpeó su pecho—. Mi sobrino y yo hemos participado en muchos, deberían venir con nosotros alguna vez.

—Paso.

—Sería interesante —Tony miró a Adler quien se levantó de hombros—. Tú también has hecho algo de deporte extremo, ¿qué tiene de malo el deporte normal?

—Que no es extremo.

— ¿Te gusta el deporte extremo, Tony? —Pregunto Jarvis observándole, el castaño le miró sonriendo de lado.

—Por supuesto, tiene mucha más adrenalina que estar en un _kayak_ sobre un río.

— ¿Has probado el canotaje en corrientes marítimas? —El castaño levantó una ceja—. Todos los deportes tienen algo de extremo sí se cambia el lugar dónde se hace. Escalar la colina de tu casa no es lo mismo que intentar escalar el Everest. Te mostraré el verdadero significado de extremo.

—Hecho, dime cuando y vamos —Adler suspiró, ahora parecía que esos dos estaban compitiendo por quien conoce más de deportes extremos que el otro.

 

[—]

 

La cafetería Laufey no era increíblemente llamativa a simple vista, pero el ambiente de tranquilidad era palpable. La barra dónde atendía el cajero se abría con un estante de vidrio dónde observabas todo tipo de panes horneados. Desde rosquillas –que provocaron al castaño mayor– hasta croissant que hicieron que el estómago de Adler rugiera. Diagonal al estante de vidrio se encontraba uno de madera dónde sobres de café, objetos en venta de la universidad con el símbolo de esta se encontraba marcado. Las lámparas eran una especie de granos de café que caían del cielo de forma elegante mientras en una pequeña portezuela se encontraba el yacimiento de una pequeña biblioteca que decía arriba: TOMA LO QUE QUIERAS, y en un cartelito más abajo: SÍ LO ROMPES, LO PAGAS. Las mesas no estaban totalmente ocupadas, había unas que otras con unos que otros estudiantes hablando entre sí, otros bebiendo café y una en especial se encontraban tres personas, dos de ellas concentradas en algo importante mientras otra estaba desparramada sobre la mesa a simple vista aburrida.

— ¡Loki! —La voz del docente se escuchó con efusividad mientras ingresaba a la cafetería, detrás de él los gemelos observaban el lugar.

En la mesa, el mencionado levantó el rostro sonriendo, mostrando en sus labios aquella conocida sonrisa por todos los de la universidad. Sus ojos jade resplandecieron cuando el brillo de la lámpara logró dar con ellos, su cabello negro se encontraba peinado hacía atrás estaba un poco largo debajo de su cuello, aun así, se veía extremadamente lacio y bien arreglado. Tenía unas gafas de marco grueso sobre su rostro, vestía un abrigo de color marrón manga larga y un pantalón de jean de tono celeste. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—Profesor Rogers, ¿ocurre algo? —El tonó de voz inundó toda la cafetería, era melodioso, suave, atractivo. Los gemelos no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

—Pensé que los noruegos iban a ser más… _corpulentos_ —susurró Tony, Adler asintió dándole la razón—. Y rubios.

—Eso es un estereotipo, Edward —le regañó Adler, el hermano mayor se levantó de hombros—. Mira el lado bueno, parece hablar fluidamente el inglés y es atractivo. No resaltarás mucho.

— ¿Debería alegrarme por eso?

Ambos se sumergieron en una conversación en dónde resaltaban cada uno de los defectos del otro, por supuesto, Jarvis había caminado ignorando a los gemelos, en el trayecto a la cafetería se dio cuenta de que cada uno de ellos era especial a su propio estilo.

— ¿Tony? ¿Addly? —Los gemelos giraron su mirada al escuchar una voz femenina que los llamaba—. ¡ ** _Oh mon Dieu_**! —La frase se escapó en un francés fluido. La mujer que se encontraba sentada en la mesa al costado izquierdo del noruego. Se levantó con una efusividad intensa. Corrió hasta los brazos de los gemelos lanzándose encima de Tony para abrazarlo con la fuerza suficiente hasta _casi_ ahogarlo.

— ¡Jan! —Tony al igual que Adler la reconocieron de inmediato, esa fragilidad y efusividad solo se trataba de una sola persona. La mujer de inmediato soltó al gemelo mayor abrazando al menor, Adler, a diferencia de Tony correspondió el abrazo durante un tiempo mucho más prolongado. Aun así, se sorprendía de la habilidad de las personas por crecer.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Por qué no me llamaron? ¿Qué tanto hacían? ¡Ni siquiera un mensaje y eso que hablábamos todos los días! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo está el Doc? ¿Vinieron a quedarse? ¿Están de visita?

—Respira… —soltaron los gemelos al verla tomar aire para proseguir con las preguntas.

Janet van Dyne tomó una cantidad de aire, volviendo a colocar sus manos sobre sus caderas cómo sí estuviese regañando a sus hijos. Su cabello marrón cortó caía con las puntas hacía arriba de un hermoso color dorado, su rostro era increíblemente hermoso y sus labios se encontraban ligeramente pintados con un labial de un profundo tonó vino tinto. Sus alargados ojos azules se entrecerraron, recriminando en silencio al par de gemelos quienes se hicieron los desentendidos. Vestía un hermoso vestido de color negro, con las puntas de este de color dorado. Cruzó sus manos otra vez, resaltando la suave figura que poseía.  

—Estamos bien, ¿no es así, Edward? —quien decidió contestarle fue Adler, porque presentía que Tony no le iba a decir ni una palabra, bastaba con ver su sonrisa arrogante—. Llegamos el fin de semana, olvidamos hacerlo con todo lo de la mudanza en nuestras cabezas. Arreglando la casa de nuevo, lo siento; fue nuestra culpa. Estábamos… buscando a nuestro Padrino para arreglar lo de la entrevista de entrada, Dominic está bien, se quedó en casa. Sí, vamos a quedarnos.

—Increíble… memorizaron todas las preguntas de Jan —susurró uno de los hombres que sentado en la mesa observó con curiosidad al par de hermanos. Hank Pym sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. Tony en esos momentos se dio cuenta que la sangre americana era realmente increíble, ese día habían visto más rubios de lo que veía en cinco minutos en Miami. Los ojos azules del hombre se entrecerraron un poco, vestía lo que parecía un uniforme de color blanco con una chaqueta de color rojo. Parecía bastante entretenido charlando con el hombre de cabellos oscuros quien había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver a los recién llegados.

—Estamos acostumbrados a ellas —soltaron los gemelos como sí hablaran del clima.

— ¿Amigos tuyos, Jan? —Le preguntó Loki con una sonrisa entretenida en sus labios.

— ¡Sí! Ellos son Tony Stark y Adler Stark, es fácil darse cuenta quien es quien. Tony es un arrogante egocéntrico y Adler es un adorablemente lindo. Es obvio quien me cae mejor.

—Sí, por eso estas siempre detrás de mí.

— ¡No es así, Tony! —Se quejó—. ¡Estamos juntos desde que somos niños porque vivíamos relativamente cerca, no creas que sea porque me caes mejor!

— ¿Y? ¿Quién te cae mejor?

—Adler —bufó girando su rostro. Adler les ignoró sentándose a un lado de Jarvis quien había tomado asiento dónde antes se encontraba sentada Janet.

— ¿Siempre han sido así? —Le preguntó el maestro al gemelo menor, este, con una mano en su mejilla observó que los otros dos estudiantes habían dejado de ver a la extraña pareja.

—Sí, toda la vida.

—Es raro que alguien del programa de Ciencias de la Salud me busque, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —Cambió de tema Loki, tenía más curiosidad en otros temas. Jarvis estiró su mano tomando uno de los menús que colgaban en la mesa detrás dónde ellos estaban sentados—. ¿Quieres no ignorarme, por favor?

— ¿Vas a pedir algo para comer, Adler? —El menor de los gemelos asintió. Loki bufó con fastidio, observando de reojo como los alborotadores se sentaban después de discutir alrededor de un minuto y medio.

—Tú eres Loki, ¿no? —Le preguntó Tony directamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. El mencionado elevó una ceja con curiosidad—. Quiero entrar en el grupo de investigación de derecho penal. Rogers —se refería al director—, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo.

—De hecho, tienes que hablar con nuestro tutor, pero cómo él no está supongo que puedo ayudarte… ¿Stark?

—Llámame Tony. Escuche que tenemos la misma edad —sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

— ¿Piensas entrar en este grupo de investigación? Y yo pensé que serías como yo, un hada libre y sin fronteras… —se quejó Janet mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

—Acompañando a Hank.

El mencionado saludó, sacudiendo su mano de un lado al otro—. Soy Hank Pym.

—El novio —finalizó Tony.

—Sí, el novio —susurró observándole con bastante curiosidad—. ¿Tú también estas interesado, Adler, no?

—No, entraré al grupo de investigación ecológica —habló observando el menú con bastante interés—.  Tony, las rosquillas tienen dulce dentro.

— ¿Qué dulces tiene dentro? —El mayor se apoyó en el asiento observando sobre el hombro de su hermano menor el menú que este tenía en sus manos—. Quiero un moca y rosquillas… con jalea de fresa y chocolate dentro.

Los mencionados observaron con una gota de sudor al gemelo mayor, pensando, que sería arisco a los dulces. Janet sonrió bastante divertida, apuntando al hecho de que ninguno de los dos hermanos había cambiado ni un poco.

— ¿Y? ¿Estarás en la carrera de derecho? —Loki interrumpió la conversación de los hermanos—. Es sorprendente que el director les hubiese permitido entrar en un grupo de investigación sin ser estudiantes de la universidad.

—Oficialmente están admitidos, falta la entrevista —contestó Jarvis—. Aprobaron con un puntaje de 100%, _igual que tú_. La única diferencia es que estos dos gemelos corrigieron errores en el examen que les otorgó puntos extras.

—Un par de genios…

 **Molestos genios** —pensó Jan.

—Bien, puedes venir mañana para mostrarte nuestro salón de investigación. Podrías conocer al tutor y a los demás estudiantes —comentó con una sonrisa que surcaba lo divertida en sus labios.

—Lamento la tardanza —una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos—. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Los gemelos giraron su rostro, topándose así con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos de un rubio anaranjado que caía ondulado por su espalda amarrado en una alta coleta. Sus ojos platinados, casi llegando a un azul celeste se encontraban ligeramente cerrados mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa. Vestía un traje de mesera, con la insignia de la cafetería a un costado de su camisa. Entre sus manos cargaba una libreta de color negro con un lapicero entre sus dedos. La chica se posiciono entre el medio de los gemelos observando a los nuevos inquilinos. Virginia Potts volvió a sonreír.

—Una cita, en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad, Cariño —Stark sonrió de lado, el menor soltó un suspiro.

—Lamentablemente eso no lo ofrecemos en la cafetería, pero podría recomendarle el café de la casa —sonrió.

—Ignóralo, Pepper —comentó Jarvis, ganándose una mirada de odio del castaño mayor—. ¿Quieres traerme a mí el café de la casa? —La mujer anotó en la libreta.

—A mí me traes un _cappuccino_ con dos pedazos de _cheesecake_ —volvió a escribir en la libreta—. Y a él…

—Tú número de teléfono, dos rosquillas una con jalea de fresa mientras la otra con jalea de chocolate y un moca.

— ¿Lo desea frío o caliente?

— ¿Cómo viene el frío? —Preguntó, entrecerrando la mirada con curiosidad. Pero también, dándose cuenta de que le había ignorado por completo.

—Viene en una especie de nevado, un granizado con mucha más leche y crema chantillí.

—Tráeme eso.

— ¿Algo más?

—Tony pagará un pedazo de torta de chocolate —pidió Jan con una sonrisa.

—A mí me traes un café cargado —pidió Pym con una sonrisa.

—Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate y un pedazo de cheesecake de oreo —pidió Loki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Hey, yo no voy a pagarles su comida! —Tony les señaló, pero fue obviamente ignorado por los mencionados.

—Sí el pequeño Stark va a pagar yo te pediré un croissant.

—Oh, yo también —Adler alzó su mano.

—Bien, repetiré el pedido que Mr. Stark va a pagar —Pepper les siguió el juego. Tony frunció las cejas con molestia—. Tres pedazos de cheesecake, uno de oreo dos de frutas. Un Cappuccino, un nevado de moca, dos rosquillas una de jalea de fresa mientras la otra de chocolate, un pedazo de torta de chocolate, dos croissant, una malteada de chocolate, un café de la casa y un café cargado —los de la mesa asintieron—. Listo, traeré de inmediato su pedido.

— ¡No olvides tú número de teléfono! —Le recordó el Stark mayor—. ¿Quién es la chica? —Señaló hacía atrás.

—Virginia Potts —contestó Loki—. Estudiante de administración de empresas, tiene nuestra misma edad.

— ¿Y, tiene novio? —Los mencionados se miraron y vieron de reojo que Jarvis se encontraba presente. Tony entendió de inmediato y se levantó de hombros. Adler por el contrario había comenzado una conversación de imágenes de colinas y paisajes con el docente quien estaba más entretenido hablando de la tierra fresca de una colina cerca de la ciudad que la conversación que giraba en torno a la Señorita Potts.

 

[—]

 

La conversación giró en torno a los gemelos, desde su llegada de Miami y como era su vida allá, Janet comenzó a interrogarlos, pregunta tras pregunta, curiosidad tras otra. Jarvis, después de arreglar aquel asunto se despidió de los jóvenes con la excusa de que tenía que terminar de calificar algunos proyectos –en otras palabras, no pagar lo que consumió–. Le dejó su número a Adler quien le prometió llamarlo cuando llegará al día siguiente a la universidad para saber dónde se encontraba. Tony hablaba con Janet al igual que con Loki, los tres parecieron haber encontrado un extraño tema de conversación en el cual ninguno de los mencionados perdía la oportunidad de contestar. Pym se había entretenido hablando con Adler sobre sistemas de construcción biológica, el mencionado al parecer no solamente estaba en el grupo de investigación de derecho penal, sino, también pertenecía a un grupo de investigación científica en el área de ciencias humanas, congeniaron bastante bien.

Pepper, en su descanso se fue a sentar con los mencionados, Tony se enteró que la mencionada estaba saliendo con un estudiante de derecho, aun así, no dejó de coquetearle. Los gemelos habían entrado bastante bien a ese grupo, por muy extraño que pareciese congeniaban con todos los presentes. Eran los únicos en la cafetería a excepción del dueño quien era un anciano bastante amable que les permitió hablar después de haber pagado los pedidos –que sí, pagó Tony–. Las risas se escuchaban en la cafetería,  mientras entretenidos escuchaban las historias del rebelde Stark que hacía desastre en cada esquina de Miami y cómo no le creían confirmaban con Adler que era mucho más callado pero no le quitaba aquella lengua mordaz y burla insana que era digna de un Stark.  

Las risas esta vez provinieron de afuera, la campana que indicaba que había nuevos clientes llamó la atención de quienes estaban en la cafetería actualmente. Pepper sonrió bastante amable ante la entrada de los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaron a la cafetería. Quien lideraba el grupo era el estudiante de derecho Aldrich Killian, pareja de la mencionada. El hombre pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano y líder potencial de uno de los grupos de investigación de su carrera. Loki no le miró con buenos ojos, Pym simplemente ignoró olímpicamente como siempre hacía cuando veía a los clubes deportivos, mientras que Janet bufó con molestia.

— ¿Debería preguntar? —Tony giró a ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

—Es el novio de Pepper, pero es un canalla. Pepper está saliendo con él porque cree que le tiene una deuda grande al saber que sus padres le permitieron entrar a la universidad porque su familia no tenía el dinero suficiente para la admisión… en serio, me gustaría romperle la cara de niño bonito.

— ¿Qué? —Tony la miró con incrédula sorpresa—. ¿Por eso no querían que lo hablara frente a Jarvis?

—Jarvis lo odia. Conoce a Pepper desde que era una niña, por esa razón siente que ese tipo no debería salir con ella —prosiguió—. Sí fuese por Jarvis lo expulsaría de la universidad, el único problema es que ese tipo ha influenciado mucho en el área de investigación que es imposible simplemente ir en su contra. Es una especie de _genio retorcido_ …

Janet dirigió su mirada hacia dónde estaba el sujeto al igual que Tony, al ver que Pepper le hablaba animadamente sobre cualquier tema en específico y el hombre fingía escucharla mientras la sostenía de la cintura y le agarraba el trasero.

—Es asqueroso —la voz de Tony se escuchó por lo alto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Adler lo miró, suplicándole que no comenzara: **No, Edward, no ahora**. Pero al parecer, esa vez, como todas las veces, no fue escuchado.

— ¿Qué es asqueroso? —La voz de Killian repudió en lo profundo al Stark mayor.

— ¿Estás hablando conmigo? —Se señaló con falta de interés, girando suavemente su rostro hacía un costado buscando la persona de la cual ese sujeto estaba hablando—. Porque sí estás hablando conmigo definitivamente respondería que tú eres el asqueroso.

Adler golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Loki soltó una carcajada al igual que Janet quien abrió la boca soltando una larga carcajada intentando cubrirla con la palma de su mano mientras que Pym intentaba retener la risa con una de sus manos en su rostro. Joder, Tony no cambiaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Bastardo?

— ¿Tony? —Pepper con asombró, no dejaba de verlo. Giró a ver a Janet quien cubría sus labios con diversión. ¿Realmente estaba pasando eso?  

—Hey amigo, sabemos que estas saliendo con la Señorita Potts, pero no es necesario que le agarres el trasero. Eso es símbolo de falta de autoestima. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo que alguien mejor que tú te la robe?

—Edward, es suficiente —Adler le sujetó la mano, pero este se levantó de la silla cuando Aldrich se acercó a la mesa.

— ¿Y? ¿Viene un don nadie a robarme a Pepper? —Le retó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Era cierto que Aldrich era unos pies más alto que él, pero no eran lo suficiente para verlo por encima.

—Un don nadie es incluso mejor que tú.

— ¡ _Uhh_! —Loki al igual que Janet dejaron que aquello se escapara de sus labios. Ambos se vieron golpeándose las palmas por encima de la mesa.

—Pero no te preocupes —prosiguió Tony—. Un don nadie no estará presente cuando la arrebate de tus manos.

— ¿Me estas amenazando, Enano?

—Oh, no —susurró Adler—. Ese es un tema que no debía de tocar.

—Aldrich, es suficiente.

—Guarda silencio, Pepper. No estoy hablando contigo —los compañeros del equipo de futbol americano rodearon la mesa dónde estaban los chicos sentados. Tony frunció el ceño con molestia, fastidio e incluso ira.

—Te estoy dejando el camino libre para que termines con Pepper y te largues de mi vista. Eres lo más bajo que existe en este mundo sí crees que puedes comprar un cariño —musitó, observándole a los ojos—. Lo único que estas cultivando es que el dinero puede conseguir lo que tú con tu personalidad de mierda no puedes conseguir.

— ¡Tony! —Pepper había abierto sus labios. Miró a Janet quien sonrió suavemente. Había sido su culpa por contarle a Tony, pero simplemente no podría dejarlo así.

— ¡Escucha tú, hijo de puta! —Aldrich lo levantó de la camisa acercándolo a su rostro. Tony no dejaba de verlo con ira, parecía que sus ojos estaban cobrando vida—. ¡Atrévete a decir una sola palabra más y te rompo la cara de niño bonito que tienes! Tanto así que tendrás que hacerte una cirugía para mejorarla.

— ¿Una cirugía? ¿Cómo tú? —Se bufó.

Adler se levantó de la mesa, sabía de antemano que sí ese sujeto golpeaba a su hermano empezaría una pelea que ni él mismo podría detener dentro del campus estudiantil. La sangre de Killian hirvió, empujó sus manos hacía adelante golpeando con sus palmas el cuerpo del castaño, este cayó contra la mesa. Tony se golpeó, pero no fue tan fuerte como para hacerle volcar esta, pero sí las sillas. Janet logró levantarse antes de que el cuerpo de su amigo cayese encima de ella. Adler apretó sus puños tomando el vaso de café –frío– que estaba en la mesa lanzándolo al rostro del rubio el cual no solo terminó con el suéter manchado sino, también con el cabello empapado.  

—Tú, hijo de puta… —dio dos pasos hacia adelante dispuesto a golpear al Stark menor—. No solo un insecto, dos…

Tony levantó su pierna golpeándole el abdomen, haciendo que diese dos pasos hacia atrás—. No te atrevas a colocarle un dedo encima a mi hermano —Killian lo miró, Tony se levantó de nuevo mientras se ponía en posición para golpearlo. Adler iba a interferir, pero una mano en su hombro lo obligó a sentarse con fuerza en la silla, cuando ladeó su mirada uno de los miembros del equipo estaba sujetándole. Pym le iba a recriminar para mandarlo a la mierda, pero Loki se había adelantado sujetándole la muñeca a este.

—Suelta a mí amigo.

—Oblígame, niña.

Loki dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a golpearlo, El de Tony fue hacia adelante, pero Killian se adelantó levantando su rodilla en dirección al abdomen del castaño. Pepper gritó aterrada, Janet iba a interrumpir la pelea, pero la mano de Pym la detuvo, el sonido de la campana fue suficiente para indicarles que más personas habían llegado. Entre ellas una mano había logrado que el sujeto que iba a golpear a Loki y sostenía a uno de los Stark se sentara en el suelo de golpe. El noruego chasqueó la lengua girando su rostro al ver la cara que estaba delante de él sonriéndole,  mientras que la mano que sujetó la rodilla de Killian le obligó a perder el equilibrio, obligándole a caer al suelo después de intentar mantenerse de pie. La mano de Tony era sujetada suavemente y una mirada de furia estaba directamente dirigida al sujeto que estaba en el suelo, Stark dejó de ver al sujeto del piso, dirigiendo su mirada al _intruso_.

—Las peleas están prohibidas dentro del campus —su voz había sonado fuerte, demandando poder. Tony simplemente no podía quitar sus ojos de quien había interferido, lo observó con curiosidad, sorpresa e irritación. ¿Por qué interfirió?—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas después de la lectura:**  
>  —Fui seducida por Jan {?} Como ando jugando Avengers Academy recordé a la adorable de Janet, yo amo a Avispa, ¿ustedes no? Sí, utilice el concepto de Pym y Jan pero de los comics, no de la película, ¿por qué? Porque me gustan más los primeros 8D No es que Lang y la hija de ellos dos no me caigan bien, de hecho, me gustan en el concepto que fueron planteados en la película pero no, nope.   
> —Todo es amor hasta que los Stark se enojan, eso es obvio.   
> —Alguien me preguntó: Sí Rusell (el papá de Steve) era el mejor amigo de Howard, ¿por qué no conocían a Steve? Eso lo sabrán más adelante, es todo un misterio (pero sobre todo drama).   
> —Jarvis también tiene un pasado con María, tatatataaaaaaaan.   
> —Vamos a hacer esto más dramático. 
> 
> “¿Quién detuvo el golpe que iba dirigido a Tony? ¿Qué misterios esconden los Stark? ¿Fury sospecha de sus ahijados? ¿Rusell realmente es el villano siendo tan adorable? ¿Steve va a seducir a Tony la segunda vez que lo vea? ¿Tony? ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta de que el hijo de su enemigo esta tan bueno? ¿Natasha se llama Natalia? ¿Qué? Todos estos misterios se resolverán en los próximos capítulos –en el siguiente al menos uno– 8D” 
> 
> Ya, en serio. Los quiero, gracias por leer hasta aquí <3   
> Besos. 
> 
> An.


	3. Maldita sea, ¿eres un Rogers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien salvó a Tony Stark de la rodilla del asno de Killian, ¿un conocido? ¿un amigo? ¿Qué es lo que esconde la familia Rogers? Y… ¡¿Qué significan 25 centímetros?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información ha sido sacada de las películas al igual que de los comics. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío {?}
> 
> Parejas principales: Stony [Steven G. Rogers and Anthony E. Stark] — Cyberhusbands [Edwin Jarvis Rogers and Adler Evens Stark].
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson] — Dr. Pepper [Bruce Banner and Virginia “Pepper” Potts] — Winterwidow [James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and Natasha Romanoff] — Quickhawk [Pietro Maximoff and Clinton Francis “Clint” Barton] — Scarlet Vision [Sullivan Giles “Vision” Bettany and Wanda Maximoff] Hankane — [Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne]
> 
> (Estaré haciendo también roces pequeños de parejas, alguna que quieran especial déjenlas en los comentarios)
> 
> Anuncios:
> 
> —Hablan los personajes.
> 
> –intervención para detalles importantes–
> 
> — _Hablando por teléfono_.
> 
> « Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »
> 
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.
> 
> — ** _Otro idioma_** (Traducción)
> 
> Advertencias: Odio lo cliché, no, más bien, me gusta hacerles creer otra cosa.

**CAPÍTULO II:**

** MALDITA SEA, ¿ERES UN ROGERS? **

 

 

—No puedo creer que siempre estés metiéndome en problemas, Tony —el mencionado abrió los labios con sorpresa, volviéndolos a cerrar. La mano que envolvía la suya poco a poco se soltó hasta dejar que cayese en su cintura en una expresión que claramente gritaba: _estoy acostumbrado a tus estupideces_. El castaño mayor sacudió su rostro, dando un paso hacia adelante con el puño cerrado golpeando el pecho de su salvador.

— ¡Rhody, bastardo!

James Rupert Rhodes abrió sus labios en una sonrisa, clara muestra de estar bastante satisfecho con aquel tardío reconocimiento –aunque sospechaba que el contrario solamente estaba actuando–. **Típico de él** , pensó. Desvió su atención al tipo que estaba en el suelo, cruzando sus morenos brazos sobre el uniforme de beisbol que portaba. Su compañero de equipo rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza sintiendo la profunda mirada de odio de Loki por haberle rescatado de un brabucón. James, más conocido como Rhody por su mejor amigo Stark, era de piel morena, ojos y cabello oscuro como la noche, parecía a simple vista el típico estudiante responsable, honesto y que simplemente no podría ver una pelea dónde lastimaban a los más débiles.

Aunque pensando bien en ese momento, estaba protegiendo era al tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Rhodes, bastardo…

—Killian, mejor lárgate de aquí con tu grupo de gigantes sí no quieres que Steve se enteré de lo que acaba de pasar —el rubio frunció el ceño, se levantó, apartando la mano del compañero que le iba a ayudar, fulminando con la mirada al moreno.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

—Ya me escuchaste, te largas o llamo a Steve para que saque a tu montón de bestias de la cafetería al igual que de su equipo.

—Tsk…

—Aldrich, es mejor marcharnos sí no queremos… —El rubio atrajo con su mano al otro sujeto hasta tenerlo cerca de su rostro.

—Lo escuché, no tienes que ordenarme nada, inútil —le soltó, alejándole de él. Dio media vuelta comenzando a salir de la cafetería—. Pepper, hoy pasaré por ti —más que un comentario, sonó como una orden. La mujer asintió, sumisa ante el pedido de su pareja. Tony tuvo realmente ganas de romperle la cara.

El silencio invadió la cafetería de nuevo, hasta que un suspiro se escapó de los labios del moreno.

— ¡Rhody, eres mi salvador! —Tony se colgó de los brazos del moreno, plantándole un beso en los labios que sorprendió a todos los presentes que no conocían la relación o a los verdaderos hermanos. Adler al igual que Janet mostró una mueca de satisfacción al ver que Tony había vuelto a la normalidad.

— ¡Qué asco, Tony! ¿Quieres dejar de besarme cada vez que me ves? —Rhodes limpió su boca con desagrado, mientras la carcajada del castaño menor se escuchaba. Tony infló sus mejillas con falsa dolencia.

— ¡Qué cruel eres! A pesar de que los besos de Tony Stark son tan buscados te atreves a rechazarme… ¡Rhody, eres el peor amigo de todo el mundo!

—Sí, sí. ¿Quieres dejar el drama y explicarme porque ibas a pelear con Aldrich Killian antes de ingresar a la universidad?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Esta vez fue el grito de Janet que se había levantado de las piernas de Pym dónde antes había caído con una expresión de dolor —. ¡¿Rhody sabía que ustedes dos iban a estudiar acá y yo no?!

Rhodes levantó una ceja. Los gemelos se dedicaron una mirada, intentando, buscar por todos los medios una excusa válida.

—No es así, Jan —interrumpió Rhodes—. Fury fue quien me dijo.

— ¿En serio? —Este asintió, deslizando su mano en el cabello de la pequeña chica quien infló sus mejillas—. Aun así, no te libraras de esta, Stark.

—Eres tan molesto, Rhody. ¿Qué tiene de malo que iba a pelear o no?

—Él es miembro del comité disciplinario de la universidad, Tony —canturreó bastante entretenido Loki, quien tuvo una gran curiosidad de saber sobre el pasado de los castaños. Tony sudó frío.

— ¿Y bien?

—Fue mi culpa —comento Jan con una mueca de molestia—. Yo le conté a Tony el odio que sentíamos hacía Killian… lo siento.

Rhodes suspiró—. Jan…

—Igual, me lo hubiese contado o no, terminaría discutiendo con él. ¿Quién se cree para estar tocando a una mujer cuando esta se siente visiblemente incomoda con su contacto? ¡Tú también, Pepper! Debías de decir algo.

—Yo…

—No es culpa de Pepper —habló Pym con los brazos cruzados—. La situación que te comentó Jan debió de explicarte mucho. A pesar de que nosotros no lo soportamos…

— ¿Y, qué han estado haciendo? ¿Dejar que el otro idiota se salga con la suya? —Tony estaba cruzado de brazos molesto, se sentó en el borde de la mesa mirando el suelo húmedo y mojado—. Y tú, Evens.

—A mí no me vengas a regañar por haber aventado los restos del café de Pym. Tú comenzaste la pelea, así que tienes que encargarte de los reproches del dueño de la tienda y de James —Tony infló sus mejillas, molesto—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Jarvis hubiese estado aquí?

—Seguramente le hubiese dejado pelear —contestaron los demás chicos que estaban en la mesa. Adler abrió los labios con sorpresa.

—Jarvis lo odia, y sí alguien más le parte la cara no sería el gran cambio. De hecho, hubiese tenido una excusa para expulsarlo aunque Tony también saliese involucrado.

 **Qué terrorífico** —pensaron los gemelos.

—En fin… —bufó el castaño mayor—. Ha sido culpa de ese idiota, punto final. ¿Qué haces aquí, Rhody? —El moreno agachó la mirada observando al castaño mayor.

—Me encontré con Fury me dijo que estaban en alguna parte del campus, cuando nos encontramos con Edwin nos dijo que estaban aquí, sus palabras fueron: _vigílalos para que no se metan en problemas_.

—Tsk… —chasqueó la lengua.

—Pero creo que se refería específicamente a ti —señaló al gemelo mayor—. Lidiaste bien con ello, Adler —el menor se levantó de hombros.

 

[—]

 

Después de la discusión, obligaron a Tony a ayudar con la limpieza en la cafetería. Recoger las sillas, limpiar el suelo y las mesas. El dueño del local les agradeció a todos por su colaboración. Al final Adler obtuvo el teléfono de todos los conocidos –incluso el número del teléfono del sujeto que los interrumpió–, Tony también, aunque claro, él los anotaba mientras los demás se lo decían al gemelo menor. Quedaron en ir a tomar algo al día siguiente, ese mismo día, discutirían el lugar. Cuando regresaron a las oficinas con Rhodes, Janet y Pym; Fury se encontraba en el parqueadero hablando con Coulson y los demás _guardaespaldas_ , los gemelos sonrieron por lo bajo sabiendo que este los estaba regañando por no detenerlos y eso que Tony ni siquiera había hecho una persecución por toda la ciudad para perderlos de vista.

Fury los regañó también, pero como vio que los gemelos se hacían los locos, decidió que era mejor regresar a casa. Saludó a Janet con un abrazo y agradeció a Rhodes por cortarle los deseos de alborotar algo más dentro de la universidad. Quedaron en ir a cenar alguna noche a la casa de los Stark. Los gemelos subieron al auto después de despedirse de sus amigos –y el novio de su mejor amiga–, colocando marcha el auto antes de que Fury volviera a detenerlos. Lamentablemente, eso ocurrió. 

—Anthony Edward Stark —le llamó con los brazos cruzados delante del auto, viró su mirada directamente al gemelo menor quien giró su mirada observando el cielo como sí este fuese más interesante—. Adler Evens Stark. ¿Quieren explicarme la razón de su interrupción en la dirección de Rusell?

—Nick, escucha…

—Adler.

— ¿Sí? —El menor vaciló antes de girar a verlo otra vez.

—Explícame —Tony iba a interrumpir al menor cuando este volvió a hablar—. Tony, le pregunte a Adler.

—Nos preguntaste a ambos.

—Entre tú y tú hermano, ¿Quién va a decir la verdad?

—Evens…

—Correcto —le ignoró otra vez mirando al castaño menor con interés—. Habla.

—Yo… —Adler giró su rostro mirando a su hermano. Lanzó un largo suspiro de sus labios—. Lo siento, Tony… —se disculpó. Tony iba a abrir la boca cuando Adler escupió todo de golpe—: ¡La verdad es que vimos el anuario escolar de la universidad antes de venir y Tony quería conocer al hijo del tío Rogers porque le gustó!

— ¿Qué…? —Nick al igual que Tony observaron al castaño menor con estupefacción.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Evens, tú, bastardo! —Su hermano le había salvado, pero estaba cavando su tumba en esos momentos… ¡buscaría la manera de vengarse!

— ¡Tony! —La voz de Nick invadió todo el lugar. El castaño giró su rostro hacía un costado cubriendo sus manos con fingida vergüenza. ¡Realmente estaba avergonzado cuando ni siquiera conocía a ese sujeto!

 **Ya sé porque se me hacía conocido** —pensó Adler, recordando al rubio que encontraron cuando entraron a la universidad. El tipo alto que vestía un chaleco de futbol americano, al cual su hermano le había preguntado dónde quedaba el bloque de la dirección—: **Steven Grant Rogers… el único hijo de Rusell Rogers. Me sorprende que Tony no lo recuerde** —pensó, entrecerrando su mirada.

Nick suspiró, apretando con fuerza el puente de su nariz. Desvió su atención a Adler quien no parecía fingir, de hecho, parecía bastante aliviado por alguna razón en especial. ¿Mentir era tan fuerte para él? La verdad, es que Adler estaba aliviado por haber recordado dónde lo había conocido. Tony estiró su mano pellizcándole la mejilla.

—Eres un chismoso… —susurró.

—Lo siento, Edward —este habló con dificultad al sentir su mejilla sujetada con fuerza.

—Ustedes dos… —Nick volvió a suspirar—, no puedo con ustedes dos. Mejor vayan a casa, los seguiremos de cerca.

—Sí…

—Hablaré contigo cuando llegue a casa, Tony.

—Sí, sí… —giró su rostro hacía un costado, topándose con una cara que había visto al llegar a la universidad. El rubio atractivo salía de las oficinas hablando animadamente con Rusell. Ambos sonreían, parecían inmiscuidos en una conversación importante.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Steve sonrió suavemente. A Tony le vinieron los recuerdos de golpe, giró su mirada hacía el frente arrancando el auto sin escuchar lo último que había dicho Nick. Adler se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Qué lento era Tony para algunas cosas.

 

[—]

— ¡Ese bastardo _hijo de puta_ es el hijo de Rusell! ¡Qué bien que use ese maldito insulto! ¡¿Qué carajo le pasa a este mundo?!

Adler tecleaba en su celular—. Me siento aliviado de no haber mentido. Gracias mamá por criarme tan honesto.

— ¿En qué carajo no mentiste, Evens? —Edward observó a su hermano con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, estaba enojado.

—En decir que te había gustado.

—No me gustó.

—Te llamó la atención, es el tipo de hombres que te gustan —siguió hablando, ignorando los comentarios mordaces de su hermano. Tony suspiró, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien, qué?

—Al parecer también le llamaste la atención —prosiguió—. Escucha, ni siquiera te hubiera sonreído cuando sus miradas se encontraron sí no fuese así. Podemos utilizar a Steven para acercarnos a Rusell.

— ¿Quién?

—Steven Grant Rogers, el hijo de Rusell. Mariscal de campo desde su primer año en la universidad, no llevó a la victoria al equipo el año pasado porque todavía no había entrado oficialmente al equipo. Tiene diecinueve años, está estudiando Derecho en la universidad. Al parecer planea ser un justiciero en el futuro…

— ¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

—Del diario de la Universidad, lo escribe una chica llamada… —Adler miraba la pantalla con una gota de sudor.

— ¿Qué?

—Es Jan.

Los gemelos realmente no se sorprendieron.

— ¿Su nombre es Steven, no?

—Cumple el 13 de junio, mide 1,84 metros de alto. Pesa alrededor de 180 libras y, ha sido modelo para varias revistas reconocidas del estado. Actualmente es el capitán del equipo, así, como el representante de la carrera. Al parecer no está en ningún grupo de investigación pero comentó que lo estaba: _pensando seriamente_. El comentario de sus compañeros de futbol es…

— ¿Qué paso ahora, Evens?

—Le mide 25 centímetros.

Tony frenó de golpe el auto—. ¡¿Qué?! —El mayor de los gemelos se acercó a los que Adler estaba leyendo en el celular—. Dice 25 centímetros… hey, presiona ese link que está ahí abajo…

Adler así lo hizo. Ambos hermanos quedaron viendo la pantalla como dos idiotas al observar la fotografía del estudiante rubio, no era una entera. Estaba de la cintura hacía abajo con un bóxer de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de la bandera de estados unidos en su trasero. La foto estaba ubicada de lado, mostrando su firme trasero y la marca de su entrepierna. Los castaños no dejaban de ver la foto.

— ¿Crees que sean 25 centímetros?

— ¿No tienes ganas de probarlo? —Adler levantó una ceja observándolo con diversión—. Y no te gustó.

—No a todos le mide 25 centímetros, solo estaba sorprendido…

—Sí, sí —Adler siguió leyendo el informe que habían escrito sobre el estudiante rubio. Tony colocó en marcha el auto otra vez, recibió una llamada de Fury preguntando qué había pasado, este la esquivó mintiendo con éxito mientras se concentraba mejor en la carretera que prestarle atención a su hermano menor.

Pero Adler tenía un punto, acercarse al estudiante rubio significaba abrir un caminó hacía Rusell. ¿Por qué no mejor seducirlo? No, mejor lo discutía con su cabeza toda la noche… no iba a caer en la tentación de un bonito trasero y… _25 jodidos centímetros_.

 

[—]

 

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —La pregunta de Fury, Tony y Adler escapó de sus labios al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos.

En el jardín trasero de la mansión Stark, María Hill junto a Dominic Howard Stark tenían tablas de madera en manos, con herramientas mientras construían una especie de casa para perros. Pero fácilmente, ante la vista de todos, era más bien una casa para patos. ¡Patos! Los animales estaban rodeando a la adulta y al niño de la casa, mientras uno de los pequeños animales estaba muy cómodo en la cabeza del pequeño Doc.

—Lo que ven —contestaron ambos al unísono. Incrédulos, observaban como los animales entraban y salían de la pequeña casa, mientras que los dos humanos, con planos –que seguramente había dibujado Dominic– en mano, observaban los trozos de madera perfectamente cortados y las herramientas que utilizaban para construir.

La gran carcajada se escuchó en todo el jardín. Todos miraron a Tony Stark que estaba tirado en el suelo muerto –no literalmente– de la risa al ver a su hermano menor siendo acosado por un montón de animales con picos de pala.

— ¡Pasaste de ser Bug Bunny al Pato Lucas! —Se carcajeaba de la risa sujetando su estómago. Adler lo observó con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su mejilla.

Dum infló sus mejillas—. _Ataquen_.

Los patos pequeños al igual que la mamá, giraron automáticamente su rostro hacía dónde estaba el castaño mayor riéndose. Caminando, casi corriendo con sus patas comenzaron a acercarse al mayor. Los primeros picotazos los dirigieron a sus brazos alertando a este que se levantó de golpe alejándose de los animales que le estaban persiguiendo.

— ¡Dominic, detén a estas bestias! —Obviamente, el menor le ignoró por completo.

—Idiota —susurraron sus hermanos menores. Adler caminó hasta dónde Doc estaba sentado para relevar a Hill que lucía cansada, tomando entre sus manos a uno de los patos que se acercó a sus piernas llegando así hasta la casa que estaba construyendo el menor.

— ¿Te ayudo?

—Gracias, hermano —sonrió—. ¿Qué tal les fue?

— ¿La verdad? —Giró a ver al castaño y volvió su mirada hacía el menor—. Conseguimos entrar a un grupo de investigación.

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Cuack! —Los dos patos parecieron bastante felices. Dominic sonrió.

— ¿Les has puesto nombre? —Doc negó, comentándole que estaba haciendo lazos de colores para nombrar a cada uno y no confundirse—. ¿Cómo terminaron detrás de ti?

—Los vi nadar en el lago.

—Entiendo…

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse, una respiración agitada y unos gritos no les había hecho desconcentrarse de lo que comenzaron a hacer. Los patos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la salida al patio picoteaban el vidrio mientras dentro Tony les sacaba la lengua presumiendo que esas bestias no lo podían alcanzar. Los mayores de la casa ignoraron el teatro de los Stark regresando por el jardín principal discutiendo sobre algunos asuntos triviales –de trabajo, seguramente–, mientras los hermanos menores de Tony Stark se dedicaban a terminar de construir la casa antes de la cena.

Adler rebuscó en su bolsillo al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono celular:

_If you want me_

_You're gonna have to catch me_

_If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa_

_And if you catch me_

_You're gonna have to show me_

_How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa_

— _¿Sí?_

 _— ¿Cómo es posible que los patos ni te volteen a ver? ¡Tienes mi misma cara!_ —Del otro lado del teléfono, el castaño se escuchaba bastante irritado.

— _Porque son inteligentes, saben quienes le aprecian y quienes son los idiotas que se burlan de ellos._

— _Hey, acabas de llamarme idiota, bastardo. ¿Lo acabas de hacer?_

— _Lo siento… no te escuchó, estoy entrando por un túnel… bep, bep, bep…_

— ¡Te estoy viendo dónde estás, Evens, bastardo! —Tony abrió la puerta de golpe, después de pensarlo con claridad se arrepintió, al mirar hacia abajo los patos habían logrado acceder a la mansión comenzando a perseguirlo. Los hermanos menores sonrieron con burla, volviéndose a concentrar en lo que estaban haciendo.

—De nuevo cambiaste el tono de timbre —comentó Dominic, Adler miró la pantalla de su celular antes de guardarlo de regreso en su bolsillo—. Ese realmente pega contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque cada vez que te _aburres_ del anterior, lo cambias. 

—Dum.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Qué tal _Flan_? —Señaló al pequeño pato que estaba sobre su cabeza. El menor asintió emocionado.

— ¡Me gusta! —Los hermanos Stark, realmente tenían mal gusto para los nombres.

Adler recibió un mensaje de texto de Tony minutos después: « _Me vengaré, lo juró_ » Este le contestó con un: « _Buena suerte, Hermano Mayor_ » antes de seguir trabajando en la casa de los patos.

 

[—]

 

Una clásica Harley Davidson de color negro con adornos plateados exuberantes se estacionó delante de una mansión americana. La motocicleta portaba en su tanque de gasolina el apellido de los _Rogers_ en plateado, con una elegante cola de la _S_ que envolvía todo el apellido. Las gruesas llantas frenaron en seco marcando en el piso de cemento de la propiedad de su padre. La mansión se alzaba desde lo lejos, como una hermosa edificación clásica de belleza. Su fachada era de madera carmín y su techo venía siendo un gris platinado. Tenía a simple vista una chimenea, dónde escapaba un humo fresco que daba a entender al recién llegado que estaba encendida. Rodeada de jardines exuberantes y arbustos atractivos. El joven caminó hasta la entrada y antes de que pusiese una mano en el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió permitiéndole pasar. Llevaba cinco años viviendo en aquella mansión y todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al trato de todos sus sirvientes.

—Bienvenido, Joven Steve —el rubio mostró una sonrisa humilde en sus labios, quitándose los zapatos de la entrada recibiendo en sus piernas las pantuflas que el mayordomo de su familia le ofrecía—. ¿Cómo le fue hoy en la universidad? ¿Algo nuevo que contarle a este viejo?

La risa escapó de sus labios—. No hay nada nuevo, Francisco. Y no me llames joven, solo dime Steve —volvía a repetir la misma frase de todos los días, que funcionaba alrededor de un intercambio de tres palabras, luego, volvía a ser el Joven Steve.

Francisco era un hombre ya bastante adulto. Juró escuchar entre los miembros de la servidumbre que había servido incluso a su abuelo. De piel morena y cabello casi extinto sobre su cabeza. De ojos claro, llegando a un plateado hipnótico y una sonrisa jovial. Estuvo casado, su esposa murió años antes de que él llegase a esa casa, todavía porta su anillo de matrimonio. Vestía siempre el traje perfectamente arreglado, con una corbata que caía dentro de su camisa blanca.

— ¿Desea algo en su habitación, Steve? —El rubio pareció pensarlo bastante bien.

—No realmente… —susurró.

— ¿Algo para comer, ordenó que le preparen un postre? —Volvió a negar, adentrándose a la mansión con la mochila en su espalda—. Usted pida lo que desee.

—De hecho, Natalia vendrá más tarde con Bucky a terminar un trabajo para mañana, ¿te importaría preparar algo de botana para ambos?

—Cómo usted ordene.

—Francisco, ¿qué es eso? —Señaló detrás del mayordomo. El hombre adulto giró su rostro, sintiendo que los zapatos que tenía entre sus manos le fueron arrebatados por el joven rubio quien comenzó a subir las escaleras con una sonrisa—. ¡Sí los ves llegar los dejas pasar!~

El hombre sonrió, negando un par de veces: ¿cuándo iba a ser el día que el joven Steve se dejara consentir como debía de ser?

— ¡Steve!

Giró su rostro hacía atrás al sentir su nombre siendo mencionado con tanta efusividad. Una chica de no más de veinticinco años se acercó a él con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco intentando tomar aire. Vestía un traje de sirvienta, con su cabello largo recogido en una alta coleta.

—Ashley. ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuando la chica recuperó el aire, levantó su rostro haciendo una larga reverencia. Steve la observó en profundo silencio, incomodo, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos.

—Tú madre… llamó hace algunas horas —le miró a los ojos—. Lo siento, debíamos de llamarte de inmediato pero tu tío nos prohibió llamarte cuando estuvieses en la universidad así que… —estiró su mano, despeinándole los cabellos a la chica.

—Gracias, le devolveré la llamada.

— ¡Sí!

Steve frunció el ceño, levantando el cuello de Ashley suavemente—. ¿Quién te golpeó?

— ¡Eso! —La chica se cubrió automáticamente dando dos pasos hacia atrás—. Fu…fue un accidente, no tiene usted de que preocuparse.

— ¿Ashley?

—Regresaré a mi trabajo, Joven Steve. Con permiso —la mujer hizo una reverencia alejándose del rubio quien la miró sorprendido.

—Steven, me sorprende que hayas llegado temprano a casa.

Giró su rostro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Johann Rogers atravesó el pasillo desde su habitación en dirección a su sobrino. El mencionado le dedicó una sonrisa fingida en sus labios que incluso lucho por que se viese natural, el hombre envolvió su cuerpo en el contrario aferrándolo contra él. Los brazos del capitán del equipo de futbol americano envolvieron la espalda de su tío. El director de HYDRA S.A.S. Un hombre que a simple vista parecía imponente, de cabello castaño claro peinando hacía atrás, con ojos marrones ligeramente cerrados como un félido y una sonrisa arrogante.

—Tío Johann —le saludó—. Tengo un trabajo pendiente… —musitó, separándose un poco de él.

— ¿Qué hablabas con la sirvienta? —Steve curvó sus labios con molestia—. ¿Cuál era su nombre, Ashley?

—Mi madre me habló, ¿por qué ordenaste que no me molestaran cuando estuviese en la universidad? Era una llamada de mi mamá —le cuestionó, sin importar sí le había contestado o no la pregunta.

—No es bueno que te desconcentres en clases, eres un representante así como el capitán del equipo, ¿qué pasa sí te desestabilizas estando a mitad de un partido de práctica o en un examen? —Steve chasqueó la lengua, observándolo con ira—. No me mires así, Steven. Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, es mejor que pienses que tu madre está en un mejor lugar que estar preocupándote siempre por ella. Recuerda, ¿Quién fue quien los encontró cuando estaban al borde de la muerte?

Johann Rogers pasó a un lado de él dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir al primer piso. Steve apretaba con fuerzas sus puños queriendo romperle la cara, pero simplemente era imposible. **Ese hijo de…** Inhaló aire antes de que sus pensamientos escaparan, insultando sin querer a las personas que le recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Suspiró, mucho más tranquilo que hace algunos minutos, caminó a paso seguro hasta su habitación, dejó la mochila al igual que los zapatos en el suelo, tomando el teléfono fijo que estaba conectado en su habitación marcando un conjunto de números que se sabía de memoria.  

La habitación de Steve Rogers era bastante simple a vista de muchos otros adolescentes universitarios que cargaban posters de mujeres y bandas musicales que tanto les gustaban. Tenía posters musicales, pero no en cantidad. La habitación era bastante grande, pintada de un hermoso color blanco que resaltaba en las paredes. Con tan solo entrar podrías observar el escritorio de mármol con la laptop encima de esta, una silla de color azul oscuro con el símbolo del equipo de futbol americano, un círculo de color blanco con franjas rojas y una estrella en el centro. A un lado de su escritorio un amplificador de color negro  se encontraba ubicado de forma diagonal antes de que se topara con un pasillo dónde había un par de puertas, ambas estaban entreabiertas, una mostraba el baño personal y la otra el armario de ropa. Saliendo del pasillo, la guitarra de color negro se encontraba puesta de forma elegante sobre su apoyo personalizado que había construido él. La habitación tenía varios estantes dónde quisiera que se observase, estantes llenos de libros, objetos militares como tanques e incluso en una pared que estaba detrás de su cama estaba pintada de azul oscuro con varias armas en un rojo atractivo. La cama era doble, en la mesa de noche se encontraba una vieja radio, en la otra, un tocadiscos. El estante que estaba encima de la cama, tenía el estuche de una guitarra clásica y varias gorras esparcidas elegantemente sobre esta. Finalmente, lejos de la cama, en un pequeño pasillo que separaba la puerta con el resto de la habitación, había una alfombra de color rojo con un saco de boxeo del mismo color colgando con elegancia sobre el techo. Delante de este, un cuadro grande de color negro con el escrito: JUST DO IT! En blanco sobre este.

Steve tomó uno de los retratos que se encontraba en el estante cerca de su escritorio, uno alto con varios libros y un balón de futbol americano.  En la fotografía se mostraba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios, de ojos jade quien abrazaba entre sus alargados dedos a un hermoso rubio de tan solo diez años. Las demás fotografías mostraban a la mujer con el cabello corto, largo e incluso en una de ellas salía su padre junto a la mujer y él, quien era tan solo un bebé. En otras, ya más adulto, estaba él junto a Jarvis y su padre, en otras, junto a Johann y más abajo había dos retratos con todos sus amigos y el equipo.

— _¿Sí, buenas noches? Le habla Anneliese del Centro de Rehabilitación Psicosocial y Salud Mental del estado de Minnesota en la ciudad de Centerville. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de conversar?_  

— _Anneliese, buenas noches. Habla Steven Rogers. Quisiera comunicarme con Sarah Jones._

— _Steven, ¿cómo estás?_ —La mujer del otro lado parecía teclear sobre la computadora en esos momentos—. _Actualmente Sarah se encuentra en su cita nocturna con el psiquiatra del centro de rehabilitación. Lo siento, me gustaría comunicarte con ella, pero actualmente es imposible._

— _Ella me llamó en la tarde… así qué…_

— _Oh, ¿tú eres su hijo? Sarah habla mucho de ti, Steven. ¿Quieres que te llame cuando ella termine su sección? Seguramente al decirle que estabas tan preocupado por ella que llamaste estará feliz de recibir una llamada un poco tarde, ¿no?_

— _Gracias…_ —dudó de lo que iba a preguntar después—. _¿Mi madre está bien?_

— _Lo está, Steven_ —del otro lado del teléfono parecía bastante tranquilo—. _Creo escuchar que mencionó que estabas realmente haciéndolo bien en la escuela. Estaba feliz de saber que habías hecho muchos amigos… aunque realmente suenas maduro para tener doce años._

— _Sí… con respecto a eso…_ —Steve explicó su situación por el teléfono, una séptima octava vez.

— _Lo siento tanto…_ —la mujer del otro lado parecía arrepentida. Steve sonrió, la verdad es que el asunto de explicarlo le traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado.

— _No hay inconvenientes, ¿podrías por favor llamarme sin avisarle a ella? Me gustaría que sintiera que soy yo quien la está llamando._

— _Por supuesto, devolveré la llamada. Buenas noches, Steven._

— _Buenas noches, Anneliese._

El rubio colgó, caminando hasta la cama de su habitación tirándose en esta de golpe. Cerró suavemente los ojos intentando visualizar lo que estaba en su cabeza en esos momentos. Las pantuflas estaban tiradas en el suelo y escuchaba constantemente la vibración de su celular dentro de su bolsillo. Movió su mano hasta este, sacando el aparato electrónico, observando vagamente la pantalla:

« _Sus nombres son Anthony Edward Stark y Adler Evens Stark, al parecer vivieron hasta los trece años en la ciudad. Sus padres sufrieron un accidente de auto y su padrino Nicholas Joseph Fury se los llevó a Miami a vivir. Regresaron porque estudiaran en la universidad_ » Steve tecleó un par de veces en este « _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ » Natalia le respondió más tarde que nunca « _Le pregunte a Jan, subió una foto en Facebook con los mencionados, agrego un **#BestFriendsTogetherAgain**. Y tengo los perfiles de ambos hermanos, ¿quieres que te los envíe?_ » Steve sonrió, volviendo a teclear en su celular « E _res de temer cuando se trata de conseguir información, Nat._ » El mensaje demoró un poco más en llegar: « _Quien te gustó es Anthony Stark, más conocido por sus amigos como Tony. Tienes suerte, al parecer es pansexual. Tiene fotos en su Facebook con hombres al igual que con mujeres, ¡tiene un montón de admiradores hombres! En Miami era toda una sensación, Amigo Mío. Es todo un don juan… que malos gustos tienes…_ » Steve sonrió divertido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? « _No es que me haya gustado, Nat. En fin… ¿Qué más tiene en su perfil?_ » La pelirroja le envió un enlace. Steve dudó en teclear el link que le dirigió a una página web de modelos. Él también había sido modelo antes… ¡PERO NUNCA DE UNA REVISTA PARA GAYS!

La sección que estaba viendo el rubio era encabezada con un: ¡LA NUEVA SENSACIÓN DE MIAMI! Debajo de la imagen, una pequeña entrevista dónde daba los datos básicos del castaño omitiendo que en esa época podría tener como quince años más o menos. Estaba acostado en una cama mirando hacía el techo, no tenía barba que dañase su rostro pero se apreciaba el nacimiento de una. Su cabello oscuro se encontraba alborotado, vestía una musculosa trasparente que le permitía ver su cuerpo y sus brazos sujetaban los bordes del jean como si estuviese dispuesto a quitarlo. En otra, posaba mirando bajo hacía el suelo, con un bóxer de color gris y una musculosa de color negro, esta vez estaba acostado boca abajo apoyando su torso superior en los codos de sus brazos.

Estuvo más o menos una hora y media mirando imágenes que le habían tomado al castaño, las revistas podrían seguir vendiéndolas en la zona rosa de la ciudad –así le conocían al distrito gay de ese pueblo–, también las vendían por internet, estuvo hojeando las publicaciones, los números de la revista y los años. Era increíble, las fotografías, la sonrisa, los guiños. Ese tipo tenía la capacidad de mostrar su rostro en revistas… y todavía tener las agallas de salir a la calle. **Y eso que no es completamente homosexual** , pensó. Había leído más arriba que él afirmaba ser pansexual, incluso, posó en varias fotografías con mujeres y travestis en la revista. La última fotografía de la galería de _Tony Stark_ era de la actualidad, se dio cuenta porque las facciones eran prácticamente las mismas y se notaba que la barba que portaba estaba siendo cuidada perfectamente. No estaba del todo vestido, de hecho, salía colocándose un abrigo de color carmín mangas largas, se veía su pecho y tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Estaba de pie en una habitación mirando hacía lo que parecía una ventana.

Steve juró leer nostalgia en sus ojos, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de eso.

— ¡Steve, Cariño! ¡Hemos llegado! —La puerta se abrió de golpe, Steve soltó el celular que cayó al suelo de la sorpresa al ver a Natalia ingresando a la habitación tomada de la mano con su pareja, en otras palabras, el mejor amigo del rubio.

—Nat… Bucky —los llamó en un susurro realmente bajo, sintiéndose como sí su padre hubiese entrado a la habitación y él estaba viendo porno –o algo por el estilo–.

— ¿Eh? —La sonrisa de Natalia se intensifico al verlo recoger rápidamente el teléfono celular—. ¿Qué estabas viendo, Steve?

—Sabes perfectamente que estaba ojeando esa página que me enviaste.

— ¿Qué página? —Pregunto Bucky adentrándose a la habitación. James Buchanans Barnes era increíblemente atractivo, de ojos azul celeste y cabello marrón oscuro, casi llegando a un chocolate de leche. Tenía cortado el cabello de forma desigual. La parte derecha se encontraba larga hasta su barbilla, mientras que la otra –la izquierda– estaba corta y peinada de forma rebelde. Vestía un pantalón militar de color verde oscuro y una musculosa sin mangas de color negro. En su cuello, caía un par de placas platinadas con los nombres de él y Natalia tallados en estos.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que Steve babeó por un chico que le habló en la universidad antes de llegar al salón de clases?

— _Ahá_ , como olvidarlo.

— ¡No babeé! —Steve fulminó a Natalia con la mirada, esta, le ignoró olímpicamente.

—Estuvo posando en la revista TWO BALLS A STICK, así que le envié el enlace de su galería —explicó sabiamente, cómo sí hubiese hecho la mejor obra de caridad de todo el mundo—. Hasta ahora estaba babeándose con el genio Stark —explicó.

— ¿Genio? —Los dos amigos preguntaron al unísono.

—Llame a Edwin para que me hablara de ellos, tenía curiosidad —explicó—. Los gemelos Stark pasaron el examen de admisión con el mejor promedio, un total de 120% de puntos por correcciones que hicieron en el examen. Puntos extras, caballeros. Usualmente pasas el examen con un mínimo del 87% y sí la entrevista que te han solicitado con un promedio de 55% a 86% es aceptable para el director entras… pero, del 54% al 30% te dan la oportunidad de repetir el examen de admisión. Del 29% al cero quedas fuera hasta el próximo examen. ¿Correcto? —Ambos asintieron, eso lo sabían, pero era Natalia quien estaba explicando actualmente—. Thor y Jan pasaron la entrevista, Loki cruzó el 100% con un puntaje perfecto, como yo, Pym, Rhodes, Pepper, entre otros estudiantes de nuestra misma edad o parecida. Ustedes estuvieron entre el 88% y el 93%, mientras que los genios Stark –cabe resaltar el genio otra vez–, pasaron con un total de 120%

—Un nuevo record en la universidad.

—Exacto —aplaudió la mujer de cabellos rojos—. Usualmente eso no sucede sí no conoces de fondo cada término, información e investigación utilizada en el examen. Ellos corrigieron a los mejores docentes de la universidad que planifican el examen todos los años, es sorprendente. Y para sorpresa de muchos, Tony Stark le gustan los hombres y a Steve le gustó. ¿No te parece fantástico?

—Suficiente, Nat —la pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Y? —Bucky interrumpió la discusión próxima que se presentaría—. ¿Qué más averiguaste de los gemelos?

—Al parecer entraran a dos grupos de investigación. Adler el menor de los gemelos estará en el grupo de investigación de Edwin, mientras que Anthony estará en el grupo de investigación de Vision. Tú papi les permitió entrar en los grupos de investigación sin ser oficialmente estudiantes, realmente le debe gustar mucho esos dos.

Natalia al igual que Bucky se sentaron en la cama a chismosear la página junto a Steve, entre chismes y risas la puerta fue tocada por Francisco quien dejó los bocadillos de la noche para el trío de amigos. Poco después el teléfono de la casa sonó, Steve contestó y estuvo más de una hora hablando por teléfono, en lo que los chicos terminaban de hacer la investigación que dejaron pendiente en la tarde.

 

[—]

 

No eran más de las diez de la mañana, cuando Tony Stark por décima vez, caminaba por el mismo pasillo, del mismo bloque… ¡ _y hace más de treinta minutos que estaba por allí cerca_! Inhaló profundamente una cantidad de aire maldiciendo a ese estúpido _maestro_ que le dejó solo a la deriva de ese gran campus estudiantil. Y para empeorar la historia, con el GPS en su celular no podría ubicar la maldita cafetería del bloque que le dirigiera a las escaleras para llegar al salón del grupo de investigación. **¡Por esa y muchas razones de su pasado odiaba con toda su alma a los Rogers!** Todos deberían simplemente morir y desaparecer de la tierra. Ese día, había decidido vestirse más casual, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el frío de la primavera poco a poco estaba desapareciendo. Vestía una camisa manga larga de color gris remangada hasta sus codos, un pantalón del mismo color solo que más oscuro ajustado entre sus piernas. Volvió a teclear el celular, recordaba con perfección la indicación que le había dado ese maldito maestro, pero era imposible… _¡no iba a admitir que se había perdido!_

— ¿Hm? —Se detuvo, miró hacia arriba antes de que un cuerpo mucho más alto y musculoso que él se chocara con su persona—. Hey —saludó con una sonrisa. Tony lo estaba escudriñando con bastante minuciosidad. En esos momentos se sintió bastante incomodo, por lo que dirigió su mano a su cuello sobándolo con bastante vergüenza—. Se-seguro no me recuerdas…

Steve vestía bastante casual, una musculosa sin mangas de color blanco, mientras que encima de ella tenía un abrigo de color verde oscuro parecido a los del ejército, con bolsillos a los costados y correderas en las mangas. Era manga larga, pero estas, estaban un poco recogidas sobre su antebrazo. Un jean de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos cerrados de color café. Las gafas de sol que antes vestía sobre su rostro estaban encima de su cabeza a diferencia de las del Stark que portaba perfectamente sobre su rostro.

—Eres el tipo rubio de ayer, ¿no? —Le preguntó levantando suavemente una ceja sobre su rostro, con una seductora sonrisa de lado que alarmó un poco al Rogers que giró su mirada hacía un costado—. Cómo olvidar esos perfectos abdominales.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Steve alzó un poco más la voz, llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que salían de algunas aulas de clases, Tony dirigió uno de sus dedos a su oreja intentando limpiarla—. Lo… lo siento, solo que me sorprendiste.

—Sí que tienes energía, ¿eh? —Se burló. El rostro de Rogers pasó de blanco a un hermoso color tomate, Tony nunca pensó que se divertiría tanto con el hijo de aquel hombre que había matado a sus padres—. Ayer me ayudaste con el bloque de la dirección, gracias…

—Steve… —se presentó—. Steven Grant Rogers… ¿Y tú eres?

—Stark, Anthony Edward Stark —le sorprendió al ver que su apellido realmente no causaba una gran impresión en el rubio. Infló ligeramente sus mejillas en rabia, sí era hijo de ese bastardo debía de al menos conocer los negocios sucios del estúpido de su padre. Ambos estiraron su mano como cortesía.

—Un placer —sonrieron. **Aunque ya sabía tú nombre** —pensaron al unísono. Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de ambos, algo golpeó sus recuerdos, una sonrisa, un guiño, un abrazo, las lágrimas y una corriente eléctrica que subió desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello. El primero en soltarlo fue Tony, quien con una expresión de estupefacción, observó al rubio.

— ¿Estuviste jugando con algo magnético? —Le preguntó, sujetando los anillos de metal que estaban en sus dedos—. Eso fue… _raro_ —admitió.

—No realmente… —susurró, intentando recordar sí había tocado algo que se hubiese quedado en su piel e hiciera magnetismo con los anillos del metal del castaño—. Pero sí… fue raro —miró su mano, que quedo un poco roja al haber estrechado la contraria.

El silencio duró alrededor de medio minuto.

— ¿Te dirigías a alguna parte, Stark? —Le preguntó con curiosidad, el castaño había dejado de intentar darle una razón a lo que había ocurrido anteriormente para contestarle al rubio que estaba interesado por su persona. Debería darle puntos extras por eso.

—Sí, al salón de clases dónde se supone que este el grupo de investigación.

— ¿A cuál te diriges? — **A pesar de que ya lo sé** —le preguntó, pero el pensamiento no tardó en aparecer poco después.

—Derecho penal —contestó, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Steve parecía querer reír después de escucharle hablar—. ¿Qué?

—Stark…

—Llámame, Tony.

— ¿Dónde te dijeron que estaba el aula?

—En el bloque C, segundo piso. El bloque tiene una cafetería universitaria, probablemente encuentre máquinas expendedoras… —susurró cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué tiene de divertido eso, Rogers? ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

—Estás en el bloque H.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás en el bloque H —volvió a repetir—. Mira arriba de ti —el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, leyendo perfectamente que una de las aulas que estaba cerca tenía en su placa 35-H. El castaño sintió una gran vergüenza en esos momentos, tanto así, que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. ¿Estabas perdido?

—No.

— ¿Cómo llegaste entonces al bloque H? —Le preguntó esta vez un poco más suave, no tenía la sonrisa de burla de hace momentos. Se le hizo bastante tierna la falta de orientación del castaño.

—Ese… —Steve levantó una ceja—. ¡Sí ese malnacido me hubiese llevado al aula no estaría en este problema!

—Lenguaje —Tony lo vio con una gota de sudor en la frente—. Él es así, solo ayuda a los que le convienen.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi tío, Edwin Jarvis. Seguro lo hizo para molestarte.

Tony lo miró incrédulo y una sonrisa de burla poco a poco creció en sus labios. Steve le observó con curiosidad y luego cayó en cuenta—. ¿Cómo sabes que fue Jarvis quien me dio la dirección?

— ¿Eh?

—No lo mencione en ningún momento, Rogers.

—Bue-bueno… —esta vez, el color tomate se había vuelto tan insignificante al color de vergüenza que cubría el rostro del rubio—. Yo… Tony… la verdad…

—Olvídalo —le tranquilizó el castaño con un golpe en sus pectorales. La sonrisa que le mostró era mucho más tranquila que la de burla—. Es normal que quieran saber de mí, soy todo un tema de interés en cada lugar a dónde voy —Steve sentía mucha más vergüenza—. Supongo que debías de saber porque Jarvis te contó ¿no? O tal vez el director, escuché que eras su hijo.

— ¡Entonces también conocías mi nombre! —Tony se levantó de hombros.

—Esa es una vieja historia.

— ¡Qué vergüenza me acabas de hacer pasar, Tony! —El castaño volvió a sonreír con burla y esta vez no contuvo a que una carcajada escapase de sus labios, actualmente esos dos eran el centro de conversación en los pasillos.

—Lo siento, lo siento… No podría simplemente llegar y decir: Hola, tú debes ser el hijo del director. ¡Soy Tony Stark! ¿Me has investigado?

—No te he investigado… — _no lo suficiente_ , quiso agregar. Volvió a suspirar—. Ya, dejemos este tema por sentado.

Tony iba a molestarlo otra vez, pero sintió lastima por el rubio. Le haría caso, tan solo por esa vez. Giró su mirada hacía un costado mirando la salida del bloque.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe al aula dónde está el grupo de investigación?

— ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

—Tengo un receso de treinta minutos —señaló el libro que tenía entre sus manos—. Tengo tiempo —el castaño sonrió, asintiendo entonces al ofrecimiento del rubio. ¿Debería seguir el plan que tenía su hermano? Seducirlo, para acercarse a Rusell.

El problema era sí este rubio le gustaban los hombres o era tímido de nacimiento.

—Tony.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Por qué no llamaste a Loki y le dijiste que te fuese a buscar? —El castaño frenó de golpe, la idea no era mala del todo, la había pensado muchas veces, pero el castaño tenía el orgullo más grande que su ego, por lo tanto, lo dejó como último recurso.

—Soñé que me toparía con mi hombre ideal. ¡Y mira esta sorpresa! Te pareces un poco a mi tipo —le sonrió de lado con seducción. Tony juró ver un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas antes de que girara el rostro rápidamente hacía un costado. Sonrió victorioso: **_¡Bingo!_** —Es una broma, Rogers. No te incomodes —le codeó el estómago con bastante familiaridad.

—No me incomodó… —confesó en voz baja, sujetando su cadera—. Solo que me sorprendió, ese tipo de cosas no me la dicen con frecuencia…

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó interesado, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno… algunos piensan que esas acciones son bastante _asquerosas_. Estamos en una ciudad que todavía es un poco  conservadora con ese tipo de relaciones y las familias más antiguas de ellas… —Tony curvó sus labios en una mueca de molestia, Steve se dio cuenta—. A mí realmente no…

—Tonterías —soltó, llevando sus manos hasta su cuello—. La única persona que puede considerar asqueroso ese tipo de relaciones es uno mismo. ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? Cuándo te gusta alguien te gusta por lo que es. Tonterías —bufó molesto, inflando sus mejillas.

—Acabas de decir tontería dos veces —el castaño lo giró a ver, Steve sonrió mostrándole los dientes antes que Tony soltara una pequeña risa de sus labios. La mueca que había hecho era bastante extraña, divertida a palabras necias del castaño.

 

[—]

 

Esto había ocurrido hace cuarenta minutos atrás, en un pasillo del bloque A dónde un par de hombres –estudiante y maestro– caminaban en dirección a su destino final. La persona que encabezaba la marcha era el docente y tutor del grupo de investigación ecológico de la universidad, Edwin Jarvis Rogers, un hombre de altura y porte elegante, a simple vista, un tipo mujeriego que conquistaba con una simple sonrisa a las mujeres que se acercaban a su rango de visión. Vestía un pantalón de color azul oscuro, una camisa celeste y un chaleco manga larga marrón, los zapatos al igual que su cinturón eran del mismo color. Adler pensó que ese hombre realmente estaba a la moda, pantalón de Calvin Klein, camisa de Tommy Hilfiger y al parecer su chaleco como zapatos era de una marca de las anteriores mencionadas. ¿Qué no era ese cinturón de Vélez? Adler suspiró, comparado a ese hombre –y a su hermano–, él realmente era bastante sencillo, hasta se sintió humillado de alguna forma. ¿Por qué tanto interés en vestirse con ropa de marca? Cuando las que estaban en promoción eran mucho más cómodas.

Bufó, bastante inconforme con el descubrimiento que había hecho. Había pensado toda la vida que el único que exageraba en su ropa era su hermano mayor, pero descubría poco a poco que todo el mundo estaba rodeado de idiotas a la que la moda les consumía la cabeza. Lo peor que pensó, es que  la ropa de su profesor le quedaba exquisitamente bien. Adler vestía una camisa de mangas cortas de color azul oscuro, con un jean sencillo, unos zapatos tenis y una gorra de tela sobre su cabeza que cubría su alborotado y ondulado cabello –esa vez, no quiso obedecer al cepillo–. Suspiró, sumergido en sus pensamientos, era obvio que intentaba descubrir en su gran cerebro cuál era la finalidad de los hombres al presumir ropa y accesorios de marca.

— ¿Preocupado por tu hermano? —La pregunta de Jarvis le había tomado por sorpresa, al levantar el rostro, tenía al sujeto demasiado cerca de su espacio personal, cosa que le molestó durante cortos segundos en los que tragándose su orgullo dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él. Edwin sonrió, entretenido al ver su reacción.

—No realmente… —contestó, aunque vaciló en la última parte antes de proseguir—. De hecho, estoy preocupado por ti.

Jarvis parpadeó incrédulo ante tal magnitud de confesión—. ¿Qué? —Curioso ante la respuesta, cruzó sus brazos—. ¿Por qué estarías preocupado por mí?

—Tony te maldecirá eternamente —prosiguió, esta vez mucho más calmado antes que la sorpresa de su cercanía le alterara—. Pobre de ti —Jarvis seguía sin entender, se veía completamente en su rostro. El hermano menor suspiró, intentando aclararle todo el asunto—. Una vez en Miami, Tony maldijo a una chica que se burló de su sentido de la moda… —prosiguió con su explicación—, tuvo mala suerte por los siete meses siguientes, hasta que se disculpó con Tony —finalizó.

Jarvis, al principio no le creyó. Por supuesto, era un escéptico. Un hombre de ciencia. Alguien que resolvía los problemas de los demás a través de procedimientos químicos, físicos y matemáticos. Todo tenía una explicación racional en la vida. Hasta que la mierda de una paloma le cayó en el hombro. Adler pensó que era demasiada suerte –para él– y demasiada mala suerte para su maestro.

—Ha comenzado.

El hombre se puso azul, los colores parecían subirse a su rostro drásticamente. Viró su cuerpo hacía adelante sacando un celular de su chaleco, marcando rápidamente varios números de teléfono intentando comunicarse con algún estudiante… ¡qué por el amor de la ciencia se haya topado con el castaño mayor!

—Espérame aquí, iré a buscar a Tony —Jarvis iba a correr para alcanzar al castaño mayor antes de que la maldición se extendiese. Pero perdió velocidad cuando una mano sujetó su chaleco de forma sutil, obligándole a girar hacia atrás.

—Sí te atreves a buscar a Tony, te maldeciré yo —murmuró, con las mejillas ligeramente infladas en un mohín que se le hizo adorablemente macabro en esos momentos—. Mis maldiciones, a diferencia de las de Tony, no se irán aunque te disculpes.

Jarvis comenzó a equilibrar las posibilidades de maldiciones, por lo que decidió, en un acto valiente, arriesgarse a la maldición del gemelo mayor, a diferencia del menor, este seguramente no tendría el aura negativa que cubría a esa criatura humana delante de sus ojos. ¿Realmente eso era humano?

—No… no te dejaré solo, Pequeño Adler, de hecho… estamos llegando al salón… ja…ja…ja —nervioso, rascaba detrás de su nuca.

Adler sonrió victorioso. La idea de inventar una falsa maldición era para darle una lección. De hecho, la verdad es que se estaba vengando porque se vestía demasiado elegante y le dejaba a él como un trozo de mierda a un lado de un zapato de marca reconocida mundialmente. Las mejillas volvieron a estar en su posición inicial, mientras, iniciaba una marcha hacía una dirección equivoca.

—Adler —este giró su cabeza—. El salón está hacia acá —señaló el otro lado. El castaño se avergonzó, intentando alcanzarlo con rapidez para que no observara su rostro sonrojado. Odiaba tener mala orientación en esos momentos.

— ¿Será que no querías que te dejase solo porque tenías mala orientación? —Adler casi saltaba de la sorpresa al escuchar la conclusión del ajeno.

—No es así… —susurró.

— ¿Seguro? —Le preguntó divertido—. Nunca pensé que estos gemelos tuvieran algo tan común… _que es absurdamente adorable…_ —murmuró lo último. Adler, estiró su mano y con su codo golpeó el estómago del rubio con la suficiente fuerza que le hizo doblegarse hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo.

—Agradece eso como un castigo para no hacer que mi maldición te caiga encima, profesor Rogers —Le dedicó una última mirada, antes de proseguir el camino que fue seleccionado por el mayor.

—Es-espera, sí te vas sin mí te vas a perder… —intentó sonar suplicante, pero lo que recibió, fue el dedo del medio de Adler en el aire y las orejas rojas del mencionado en completa vergüenza. La risa que brotó de sus labios por lo adorable que se vio, le permitió tomar el aire suficiente antes de levantarse y alcanzarlo—. ¡Adler, no me dejes atrás!

— ¡No necesito de tu guía, Estúpido Rogers, muérete! —Le gritó desde el borde de las escaleras sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Es del otro lado! —El castaño corrió para el otro lado intentando alejarse lo más probable de ese humano que tantos problemas le comenzó a traer.

¿Por qué se le ocurrió eso de la falsa maldición de los Stark? Giró su rostro hacía atrás al ver el cuerpo del rubio tirado en el suelo, se había tropezado con el último escalón de la escalera. Incluso, un escéptico como él, comenzó a pensar que esa _falsa maldición_ … realmente existía.

 

[—]

 

La noche había caído y con ello, la salida que habían arreglado ese mismo día con sus nuevos –y viejos–, amigos. Loki escogió el lugar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. De hecho, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo fueron los chicos que discutían sobre qué sitio era mejor, ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de qué lugar se trataba. SCARLET CLUB, era el nombre. Tony recordó que les había escuchado hablar sobre la localización del lugar. Estaba cerca del campus universitario, mucha gente después de clases pasaba al bar/discoteca que atraía una gran atención en todo el claustro estudiantil. Lo mejor de todo, era la barra libre a horas específicas, la igualdad de razas, orientación e incluso se veían bastantes homosexuales como heterosexuales charlando entre los clientes. Era un lugar perfecto para la multitud estudiantil.

— ¿Van a algún lado? —Dominic, acostado en la cama del mayor de los gemelos, observaba a su hermano mayor, mayor; que se encontraba arreglando el cabello de Adler que no quería obedecer a los peinados de este. Volvía, a alborotarse ese maldito cabello. **¡Quédate quieto de una vez!** Tony estuvo tentado de coger la tijera y cortarle el cabello a Adler, cincuenta veces. Esas mismas veces que fue amenazado por Adler que le cortaría a él su _amiguito_.

—Scarlet club —contestó el menor de los gemelos.

— ¿Irán a tomar?

—Algo así —contestó el mayor.

— ¿Puedo ir?

—Cuando cumplas veintiuno.

—Ustedes tienen dieciocho solamente e irán al club.

—Es un derecho reservado para los hermanos mayores —Dominic, infló sus mejillas.

— ¿Mi Padrino Nick sabe? —Los gemelos quedaron helados en su posición. El menor de los hermanos Stark sonrió con burla al ver que había tocado un punto débil para ambos—. ¡Tío…!

Tony corrió y le tapó los labios—. Toma la ropa que te vas a poner y vamos.

— ¡Sí, señor!~ —Dominic hizo una pose militar saliendo de la habitación. Nick, se asomó en el borde de la escalera al escuchar el corto llamado del castaño menor.

— ¿Doc, me llamaste?

— ¡Sí, era para avisarte que son las ocho y cuarenta, la novela que te gusta va a comenzar!

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Hill, Coulson, traigan las palomitas! Penélope por fin se declarara a Mauricio bajo el puente dónde está el cadáver de Lucia Fernanda.

El menor de los hermanos les guiñó el ojo a los gemelos quienes suspiraron aliviados. Ambos decidieron terminar de arreglarse rápido y huir de casa antes de que se den cuenta de que estaban demasiado callados para no hacer nada.

 

[—]

 

— ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejaran entrar? —Preguntó Adler al aire, al ver a Dominic dentro del club con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

— ¿Qué hablaste con el vigilante, mocoso? —Tony se agachó hasta su altura, el mencionado, sacó de su bolsillo un carnet bastante cuidado, con un símbolo que muchos americanos reconocían fácilmente, el nombre debajo y una placa con el nombre del dueño. Obviamente, no era Dominic.

— ¿Cómo le quitaste el carnet a Coulson que lo guarda tan bien incluso cuando va al baño?

—Secreto de oficio —le contestó con honestidad a sus dos hermanos que se vieron las caras—. Por otra parte, soy oficialmente un miembro de esta sociedad que está interesado en saber cómo los jóvenes adultos se divierten con eso que presumen llamar alcohol. Es por el bien de mi trabajo sobre degradar a la humanidad a insectos sin sentido.

—Buen punto —contestaron los gemelos.

— ¡Tony, Adler! —La voz de Jan se escuchó por encima de la música, la chica se acercó corriendo a los gemelos y se detuvo en seco de golpe. Loki, casi le golpeaba la espalda, ya que venía hablando por teléfono detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Jan? —Le preguntó curvando sus labios. No parecía ser la primera vez que intentaba por todos los medios del mundo evitar golpearse contra la espalda de la castaña.

— ¡¿Eres tú, Doc?! —La emoción en su tonó de voz se escuchó de forma altanera, mientras se agachaba para abrazar al niño de diez años quien correspondió el abrazo—. Por dios, estás tan grande, eres tan lindo, tan dulce… ¡dale un beso a Jan! —Le exigió, dispuesta a darle un beso en la boca que fue cubierta por las dos manos de los gemelos.

—No —Janet infló sus mejillas.

—Tacaños.

—Espera un momento… —Loki detuvo el conflicto que iba a comenzar—. ¿Qué hace un niño en un bar a media noche?

—Alguien cuerdo —susurró el menor de los Stark, Loki sonrió al escuchar el halago.

—Era esto… o tener a diez guardaespaldas fuera del bar y cuarenta dentro en cada esquina vigilando que no hagamos desastres…

—Que hagas desastres —corrigió Adler, Tony viró los ojos colocándolos en blanco.

— ¿Cómo entró?

—Secreto de oficio —contestaron los hermanos Stark al unísono.

—En fin, puedo cuidarme solo. No necesitas preocuparte, piensa que estoy aquí para hacer una investigación exhaustiva sobre las costumbres de los universitarios cuando se enfrentan al problema llamado _alcohol_.

—Me gusta tu forma de hablar, mocoso. ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo de investigación? Aportarías más que Tony.

— ¡Fue mi primer día, Bastardo! ¡Estuve todo el día leyendo las investigaciones de cada uno de ustedes! —Los dos comenzaron una discusión que se agrandaba cada vez que daban un paso hacia adelante. Loki giró los ojos y Tony le sacó la lengua—. Iré por algo de beber —avisó.

—Trae cervezas a la mesa, estamos tomando Pale Ale. Dile al barman que va a la cuenta de Pym.

—Yo voy con Tony, por sí no lo conoce —sonrió Jan envolviendo su mano en el antebrazo de su amigo.

—A mí me traes una Heineken —pidió Adler, Tony asintió dándose la vuelta para ir a la barra, cuando la mano de Dominic detuvo su andar.

—Yo quiero leche caliente.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero leche, hace dos horas debía de haber bebido mi leche caliente y no me gusta estar en la noche sin beberla —infló las mejillas. Jan al igual que Loki sonrieron con burla, al ver que en ese mundo, existía alguien que manejaba como muñecos a los gemelos Stark.

—Bien, te traeré tu jodida leche.

—Con miel —pidió esta vez más alto.

—Mocoso, deberías darme consejos para controlar a ese orgulloso de Tony.

—Nada en esta vida es gratis… ¿Y tú eres?

—Loki.

— ¡Genial, un nombre de dios! —Dominic se detuvo en seco—. Sí me vas a pagar algo será con un contrato que yo maneje…

—No soy exactamente como el significado de mi nombre nórdico… ¿Doc? —Le confesó con una sonrisa divertida. Eran pocas las personas que se topaba y que estas sabían del significado de su nombre.

—Dominic Howard Stark, puedes llamarme Doc.

Adler por otra parte estaba devolviendo un mensaje de texto que le había llegado.

 

[—]

 

Janet vestía un pantalón de jean oscuro que se ajustaba de forma elegante en sus caderas. Una blusa de tiras y un chaleco de flores rojas con hojas verdes, manga larga. Usaba unos altos tacones de color rojo y tenía su corto cabello alborotado. Tony por el contrario se vistió mucho más _salvaje_ que lo que usualmente vestía para ir a la universidad. Un suéter manga larga de color azul oscuro, el suéter no tenía cuello y caía abierto mostrando sus abdominales, estaba abierto en la parte de abajo y parecía roto en muchas partes. Un pantalón azul mucho más claro que el suéter que caía ancho hasta que en sus tobillos las botas parecían amarradas y unas chancletas de color negro. Ambos iban hablando sobre asuntos triviales hasta que llegaron a la barra. Tony recorrió de pies a cabeza el trasero que estaba delante de él.

—Hey, Guapo. ¿Puedo ordenar? —Juró escuchar una risa que provenía del barman.

—En serio, ¿cuántas veces tengo que escuchar esas palabras de tu boca? —Tony abrió sus labios con sorpresa.

— ¡Steve! —Le saludó—. ¿Qué haces allí, en un traje _taaaaaan_ ajustado? —Era obvio que lo último era para resaltar que los pantalones alzaban con demasiado atrevimiento su trasero, los zapatos de color negro como el pantalón y el chaleco ajustado le hacían ver demasiado bien. A diferencia de los otros bármanes no tenía un lazo estúpido en su cuello, tenía la camisa ligeramente abierta y las mangas remangadas.

—Estoy ayudando a un amigo en un turno, tenía _cosas_ que hacer —sonrió—. ¿Qué vas a ordenar, Tony?

—Siete Pale Ale, una Heineken… y menos mal que eres tú —Tony le hizo señales para que se acercara, Steve así lo hizo—. Y un vaso de leche caliente.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, con miel —agregó lo último. Steve miró a todas partes cómo sí estuviera jugándole una broma.

—Tony, estás en un bar, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sí. Sé que estoy en un bar. Joder, Steve. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Mi hermanito quiere leche caliente. Le llevaré la jodida leche caliente.

— ¿Adler?

—No, Dominic.

—Pensé que ese hermanito tenía diez años… ¿le llevarás la leche caliente a casa?

Janet comenzó a reír en esos momentos, realmente le parecía gracioso lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. ¿Cuándo fue que esos dos comenzaron a hacerse tan amigos?—. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan amigos?

— ¡A mí también me gustaría saber, ¿saben?! —El tonó de voz se escuchó con falsa molestia, una exuberante mujer se apoyó en la barra a un lado de Tony observando con intensidad al rubio de ojos azules—. Es la primera vez que me ocultas algo, _Steveee_ —se quejó.

Tony sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tú número de teléfono, Cariño? —Natalia sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas después de la lectura:**  
>  —LOL, no, no era Steve {?}  
> —No sé qué advertencias colocar, solo que debía de haber actualizado antes –por ejemplo, el miércoles–, pero pase toda la semana jugando y vagando, así que no había terminado el capítulo hasta ahorita que edite y cambie algunas cosas.  
> —Probablemente avance un poco en el próximo capítulo, el único problema es que ando enferma y meh…  
> — ¿Quién se ha visto Deadpool? Yo me la vi el día del estreno, es épica 8D  
> —Tengo tantas ideas para varios capítulos, tanto así, que me muero por narrarlas todas… pero no, debo de arreglar algunas lagunas mentales y me tiene mal… soy mala para esperar.  
> — ¿Qué habrá en el próximo capítulo? Misterios, dramas, romance –qué– y mucha locura Stark.  
> —No sé, amo a Dominic es simplemente perfecto como un Stark 8D 
> 
> Os amo lovers <3  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Besos.  
> An.


	4. La excursión, el grupo de idiotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misterios, secretos y una fogosa pesadilla. ¿Qué está ocurriendo realmente detrás de escenas? ¿Quién es quién? ¿Qué es qué? ¿Y quien carajo apostaría con Tony Stark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información ha sido sacada de las películas al igual que de los comics. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío {?}
> 
> Parejas principales: Stony [Steven G. Rogers and Anthony E. Stark] — Cyberhusbands [Edwin Jarvis Rogers and Adler Evens Stark].
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson] — Dr. Pepper [Bruce Banner and Virginia “Pepper” Potts] — Winterwidow [James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and Natasha Romanoff] — Quickhawk [Pietro Maximoff and Clinton Francis “Clint” Barton] — Scarlet Vision [Sullivan Giles “Vision” Bettany and Wanda Maximoff] Hankane — [Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne]
> 
> (Estaré haciendo también roces pequeños de parejas, alguna que quieran especial déjenlas en los comentarios)
> 
> Anuncios:
> 
> —Hablan los personajes.
> 
> –intervención para detalles importantes–
> 
> — _Hablando por teléfono._
> 
> « Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »
> 
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.
> 
> — ** _Otro idioma_** (Traducción)
> 
> Advertencias: Nada es lo que parece.

**CAPÍTULO III:**

** LA EXCURSIÓN, EL GRUPO DE IDIOTAS **

 

Adler entrecerró los ojos, estaba disgustado. Escuchaba la música que sonaba en todo el antro, juraba que su hermano estaba con la mano en el aire, la cerveza deslizándose por su garganta y su boca moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, probablemente, entonando la letra de memoria. Dentro de su cabeza, las letras vagaban de un lado a otro como su pupila que se encargaba de encarar a la persona delante de él. Pasó su mirada de arriba hacia abajo, era deportista, se notaba a simple vista, cuerpo grande,  músculos debajo de la remera y una mirada de: _soy mejor que tú, Bicho_. Cómo odiaba cuando le observaban de esa forma, ¿en qué sentido se creía mejor que él? No debió de haberse metido dónde no le llamaban. Pero él era Adler Stark, dentro de él, tenía algo que era _justicia ciega_. Terminó involucrándose en una discusión de una pareja, bien… no es tan acertado todo. La mujer se acercó a él a coquetearle teniendo a su novio cerca. ¿Qué culpa tenía él?

¡Ninguna, joder! Entonces… ¿qué hacía en el baño en vez de la mesa dónde deberían estar sus amigos de la infancia, los nuevos amigos que consiguieron en los grupos de investigación y… bueno, los nuevos amigos de Tony?

Viró su mirada hacia la puerta—. ¿Terminaste? —Le preguntó. Estaba cansado de escuchar tanta mierda, había estado repitiendo las letras de las canciones desde que habían entrado para ignorarle totalmente, pero no parecía funcionar—. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? Sí quieres buscar algo para golpear hazlo con una bolsa de arena, yo no tengo nada que ver en vuestra relación… —bueno, Tony no era el único en meterse en problemas.

— ¿Ah, no? —Recriminó, acercándose más a él. Adler leyó peligro en su frente y dio –tragándose su orgullo– un paso hacia atrás—. Te metiste con ella, coqueteaste con ella.

—Ella lo hizo —soltó—. A parte, no coquetearía con alguien que no es _mí tipo_.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que escuchaste, aparte de idiota… sordo —bufó, ladeando su mirada hacía los lavamanos—. Soy gay y tu novia es fea.

El deportista quedo a pocos pasos de él, Adler caminó hacia delante para salir del baño y alejarse del sujeto. Cuando una mano se enredó en su muñeca jalándolo de regreso a su posición inicial. Sintió la fría y húmeda pared del baño golpearse contra su espalda, el frío envolvió todo su cuerpo y sus dedos temblaron cuando sujetaron el pectoral del sujeto para alejarlo de él. ¡Estaba demasiado cerca!

—Ale…aléjate —jadeó, casi suplicando porque se alejase de él. La cercanía de las personas le colocaban los nervios de punta, sabía a dónde estaba llevando esa situación y no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No eres gay? Déjame descargarme un poco… ¿sabes? Mi novia viene de una jodida familia conservadora que no va a tener sexo conmigo si no nos casamos… que fastidio.

Adler tembló—. No… que sea gay no significa…

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —Adler levantó su mirada, evitando que la contraria estuviera contra sus pupilas. Tragó seco, intentando alejarse de él—. No tardaremos nada… —sonrió.

—Sue…suéltame —volvió a pedir, esta vez mucho más asustado. Comenzó a tartamudear, odiaba cuando su cuerpo se controlaba a sí mismo, perdiendo el control de todos sus músculos. Como sus manos intentaban alejarle sin fuerza alguna, como caía en aquel miedo… lo odiaba, lo sentía en su sangre—. ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Cállate de una vez y comienza a colaborar!

Se tensó, una de las manos grandes que sujetaron su muñeca la subieron hacía la pared, la mano izquierda introduciéndose en su pantalón, sus piernas temblando, sacudiéndose para sacárselo de encima, la rodilla, un jadeó, el rostro excitado del sujeto y sus piernas temblando intentando alejarse de él. Quería golpearlo, salir corriendo. Las lágrimas que se acumularon en su rostro no tardaron en salir. ¿Había comenzado a llorar? La voz no se escapaba de su garganta, se había quedado atorada, intentaba patalear sin éxito alguno… joder, cómo odiaba esa situación.

Escuchó vagamente como la puerta se abría, pensó que en ese lugar eran tan indiferentes con ese tipo de situaciones, pero no escuchó nada más que un ahogado grito de súplica y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo del baño frío, húmedo y limpio. Levantó su mirada, topándose con un par de ojos azulados que le observaban con una vaga sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Ja…Jarvis —jadeó, su corazón iba por mil y su ropa se encontraba desordenada—. ¿Cómo?

—Me encontré con los chicos, me dijeron que estabas por aquí cerca… escuche tu voz cuando cruzaba por aquí, me entretuve con algo… lo siento, llegue tarde.

— ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —Bufó, Jarvis estiró su mano para tomar la muñeca ajena pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su mano por parte del castaño quien había comenzado a temblar. El docente quedo con los ojos abiertos, observando al chico temblando en aquel pequeño espacio. Se volvió… un niño pequeño.

— ¿Adler?

—Lo siento… yo… —trató de disculparse.

— ¿Sufres de hafefobia? —Adler levantó su mirada observándole, negó, de forma rápida argumentando, dentro de su mente que de eso no se trataba. No era nada de eso—. Lo siento, debes de sentirte incomodo después de que ese sujeto intentó… —Jarvis se detuvo de golpe—. Agrafobia, ¿eres _agrafóbico_? —Jarvis se levantó, iba a ir en busca de ese sujeto para romperle la cara aún sí estudiaba en la universidad, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Adler sujetándole la camisa que estaba vistiendo esa noche. Le recordó a lo que había pasado ese día en la mañana.

—Bésame —Jarvis quedó pasmado en su posición—. Cuándo comienza no para hasta que alguien logre calmarme… usualmente lo hace Tony cantando una canción o Dominic contándome una historia… —prosiguió—, bésame. 

—Hey, ¿estás seguro? —Adler asintió—. No creo que la agrafobia se cure con un beso… a menos no… —Jarvis quedó con las palabras en la boca, sus ojos se abrieron cuando los dedos del castaño se envolvieron en su camisa acercándolo hacía él.

Fue un beso, no fue largo, pero tampoco tan corto. Lo profundizó con su lengua adentrándose a la cavidad ajena, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa con fuerza y los dedos del rubio envolviéndose en su cintura. Los labios se abrían, se cerraban y sus ojos poco a poco fueron sellándose hasta corresponder totalmente a la petición absurda de su probablemente próximo estudiante después del verano.

—Adler —le llamó, el castaño abrió ligeramente sus ojos destellantes en lujuria—. ¿Estás tranquilo? —El castaño asintió, intentando levantarse con ayuda de las manos del rubio—. Hey, ¿estás borracho?

—Vamos a hacerlo, Jarvis.

— ¿Qué? —El castaño recordó que se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza y los labios del rubio atraparon lo suyos en un demandante beso—. No quiero que te arrepientas después, Adler —sonrió, atraído por la voz del contrario sobre la suya.

—No lo creo…

Lo acorraló contra la pared, los pies de Adler se levantaron con la ayuda de las manos del rubio envolviendo sus muslos. Sintió la fría pared contra su espalda, causándole un escalofrío hasta su cuello. Sus dedos temblando a medida que se envolvían alrededor del cabello contrario, los labios de Jarvis que se dedicaron a envolver su manzana de adán, mordiéndola. El pantalón poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar colgado sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo la mano fría del hombre contra su miembro. Un gemido, sus labios abriéndose para morder con fuerza el hombro del contrario. Escuchó su jadeó por aquella acción, metiendo su mano libre por el pantalón contrario tocando el gran miembro viril ajeno. La sonrisa se alargó sobre sus labios, eran roces pequeños, movimientos absurdos, atraído por la tentación de más. Algo entró, su entrada fue abierta por uno de los dedos del rubio, no dolía… ¿no decía en internet que dolía como el infierno? Apretó sus labios, no dolía para nada… ¿Le había engañado? Un momento…

¿Qué era ese asqueroso sonido?

—Adler… Adler —los jadeos comenzaban a volverse insaciablemente molestos—. Adler, Adler… —ahora, escuchaba la voz de Fury contra su oído. La erección se le había ido a la mierda.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Hey, ¿cuánto más planeas seguir durmiendo? —Adler miraba el techo de su habitación, ladeó su mirada hacía un costado topándose con su padrino quien tenía una ceja levantada al verlo sudar—. ¿Estás bien?

—Tuve… una horrible pesadilla —se quejó, envolviendo su mano en su cabello sacudiéndose este—. ¿Qué hora es?

—1300.

—Me hubieras dejado dormir un poco más —se quejó, estirando su mano hasta la mesa de noche dónde tomó el celular observando en ella varios mensajes. Probablemente de sus amigos.

—Toma un baño, luego bajas a almorzar.

—Seguro —Adler iba a comenzar a teclear cuando de sus manos el celular fue arrebatado—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Estás castigado —le recordó. Adler bufó con molestia, volviéndose a acostar en la cama—. A bañarse, tienen trabajo.

—Sí, sí… —se quejó, colocándose la almohada en la cara.

 

[—]

 

Tony hizo mala cara cuando escuchó el crujido de la madera, giró vagamente su rostro hacía las escaleras observando a Fury bajar con tranquilidad con un aspecto inesperadamente jovial. Bufó con molestia, volviendo a concentrarse en la comida que tenía en frente, por supuesto, conociendo a Tony Stark, no hacía nada más que jugar con ella. Tenía resaca, a esa hora de la mañana no quería aguantar a su tío Nick regañándole.

—Ten, tómatelas después de co… —Hill no había terminado de hablar cuando las tres aspirinas se deslizaron por la garganta del castaño. María suspiró, sentándose delante de él—. Gracias por dejarme terminar de hablar, Tony.

—Hn —contestó con un monosílabo algo aburrido—. ¿Dónde está Evens?

—Está bajando —Tony observó que guardaba el teléfono de su hermano dónde había guardado el suyo y las llaves de su auto—. Tony, tenemos que hablar.

—Ya dijiste suficiente, Nick —murmuró, deslizando su mirada hacía el plato de comida.

—No, no he dicho lo suficiente. Prometiste qué harías lo necesario para no llamar la atención. Es un pueblo pequeño, esto no es Miami y…

—Todavía están buscando al asesino de nuestros padres, lo sé —contestó con un puchero—. Sabemos cuidarnos perfectamente solos, gracias.

— ¿En serio? —El moreno levantó las cejas con incredulidad—. Tanto así que la primera vez que pisan una discoteca en la ciudad se forma una pelea dónde ustedes son los principales culpables. Y para el colmo de todo… ¡Te llevaste a Dominic! —Tony chasqueó la lengua.

—Es un asunto trivial —giró su rostro.

—Tony.

—Estaba defendiéndome, Padrino —Adler había bajado las escaleras caminando hacia la mesa—. Hill, ¿hay más aspirinas? —La castaña se levantó en busca de las pastillas—. El tipo que golpeó Tony había intentado… _da igual_. Él al igual que Jarvis me salvaron —comentó vagamente tomando asiento.

Nick suspiró—. Eso y este asunto son diferentes. Pudieron arreglar los asuntos hablando, ¿cómo es posible que el hombre hubiera regresado con sus amigos a dónde ustedes estaban sentados?

—Así es la juventud, tío —contestó Tony con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Fury negó un par de veces—. Terminen de almorzar, trabajaran en la casa.

—Sí, Sir. —contestaron ambos jóvenes mientras se dedicaban una mirada de complicidad.

— ¿Te quitó las llaves del auto?

—Y mi celular, seguramente tú estarás sin celular, computadora portátil u otro maldito aparato electrónico de los que tanto te gustan —Adler se levantó de hombros.

—Sobreviviré, gracias —Evens vaciló—. Tony, ayer…

—No —contestó—, entre después de que Jarvis hubiera sacado a ese idiota del baño, iba a golpearlo pero él me lo prohibió —en ocasiones, Adler odiaba que Tony lo conociese tan perfectamente, tanto así, que incluso sabía lo que había pensado o lo que iba a preguntar. Mordió su labio inferior. 

—Estaba pensando… —Tony levantó una ceja—. Utilizaré a Jarvis para acercarme a Kurt —musitó con el tenedor en sus labios. El gemelo mayor giró un poco su cabeza con falsa sorpresa—. ¿Qué?

—Lo esperaba, tenemos prácticamente los mismos gustos —comentó masticando la hamburguesa que Hill les había cocinado ese día—. Yo haré lo mismo, con Rogers.

—Ambos son Rogers.

—Steve —habló, Adler sonrió divertido—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas: _Steve_?

—El me llama Tony. No puedo acercarme sí no lo trato con familiaridad —comentó, metiendo un par de papas a la francesa a su boca.

— ¿En qué quedo lo del asunto de la excursión? —Preguntó tomando la hamburguesa con sus manos para darle un mordisco. Hill les había dejado la pastilla en la mesa saliendo con Fury quien había ido a darle un recorrido a la casa.

—No puedo creer que a todos les emocione ese estúpido viaje…

 

[—]

 

FLASHBACK

La noche anterior.

 

 **The Time** de _Black Eyed Peas_ se escuchaba en el antro. Las dos mesas dónde antes se habían sentado los chicos ahora en su lugar, habían tres mesas más, haciendo así, cada vez más largo el lugar dónde estaban sentados y sin duda, más cómodo. Todos estaban hablando entre ellos, Tony estaba sentado en el medio de Steve y Natalia, mientras que delante de él tenía a Loki con una sonrisa de burla entre sus labios. Ambos, como se esperaba, estaban burlándose del rubio por su timidez, Natalia les seguía el juego de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa divertida mientras Steve, entre quejidos, se quejaba con sus amigos. Había terminado el turno hacía minutos atrás, mientras bebía una cerveza que el castaño le había ofrecido.

Janet estaba con Pym, hablaban animadamente con algunos miembros del equipo de futbol americano, entre ellos, el capitán del equipo de arco, según Tony tenía entendido… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, sí: Clint. Había ocurrido antes que Adler hubiera terminado en los baños, por lo que él, se encontraba hablando con dos miembros del equipo y una chica se había acercado a ellos para conversar también. Dominic se encontraba con el celular entre sus manos, observaba a cada uno de los mencionados, estaba a un lado de Loki, delante de Steve mientras le dedicaba miradas de curiosidad a un rubio que le sonreía con bastante dulzura de su parte. Era como un panal de miel, no creía que el chico fuese tan malo –o estúpido, como los demás–.

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Natalia fueron cerrados. Tony casi saltaba de la sorpresa al sentir una presencia detrás de él que no había sentido, pero se tranquilizó cuando Steve le sonrió dirigiendo uno de sus dedos a sus labios.

— ¿Extrañaste a tu caballero, Princesa? —Bucky le habló al oído a la pelirroja, quien soltó una risa deslizando sus manos hacía atrás, enredándose en el cabello del castaño.

—Lo siento, te equivocaste de chica. Soy la bruja malvada —comentó, la risa seductora fluyó de los labios del castaño, este deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros ajenos, besando su mejilla.

—Entonces su sapo ha llegado, Señorita —saludó a Steve chocando sus puños, haciendo la silla hacía atrás—. ¿Te diviertes?

—Estaba coqueteando con Tony, debiste de haberte quedado en el turno de esta noche, Cariño.

— ¿Así que coqueteando? —Bucky levantó sus cejas observando a Natalia quien sacó su lengua divertida.

— ¿En serio todas las chicas lindas tienen novio? —Le preguntó a Steve quien soltó una carcajada al ver el puchero en los labios de Tony—. Bueno, los coqueteos indirectos fueron divertidos mientras duraron.

— ¿Tony?

—Tony Stark —se presentó estirando su mano—. Tú novia es…

—Sí, no eres el primero que me lo dice —ambos sonríen—. Es tan seductora.

—Iba a decir hermosamente atractiva, con un aura seductor que atrae incluso hasta el más homosexual. Pero sí, seductora puede ser la palabra más corta para la descripción —Bucky levantó sus cejas divertido, no parecía que los presentes se aburrieran.

— ¿Te busco una cerveza? —Se ofreció su mejor amigo.

—No es necesario, ya las traigo yo —la silla que estaba a un lado de dónde Loki estaba sentado, se hecho hacía atrás, un hombre bien parecido se sentó con una sonrisa en sus labios. El pelinegro viró los ojos aburrido. Tony levantó una ceja curioso. Las dos botellas terminaron en la mesa, Bucky la tomó entre sus manos tomando un trago.

Era rubio, de ojos alargados de color azul celeste. Su cabello largo, sedoso se encontraba peinado hacía los costados, se veía bastante atractivo a simple vista, con una barba tupida y las cejas ligeramente curvadas hacía arriba. Vestía un chaleco de color negro manga larga, su mano terminó en la parte de atrás de la silla de Loki mientras se apoyaba en esta para besar la mejilla del mencionado. El pelinegro bufó, limpiándose automáticamente con una servilleta. Tony sonrió divertido. ¿Existía alguien capaz de fastidiar a Loki hasta ese punto? Que interesante.

Bebió un trago—. ¿No te alegra de ver a tu hermano, Loki? —El mencionado giró sus ojos. Tony los puso en blanco. ¿Hermanos, en serio?

—No, ¿quieres ir a sentarte en otra silla? —El rubio volvió a reír—. Deberías estar trabajando, Thor.

—Lo hice, hasta hace cinco minutos —comentó. Bucky asintió dándole la razón—. Terminamos no hace mucho y Steve nos dijo que estaban aquí jugando un poco —volvió a beber de la cerveza. Loki estiró su vaso, aquel, que fue llenado por el rubio—. ¿Un nuevo amigo?

—Él es Tony, Thor —lo presentó Steve. El castaño estiró su mano sobre la mesa.

—Tony Stark.

—Thor Odinson —estrecharon las manos.

—Noruego, ¿cierto?

—Lo somos, nuestros padres aman la cultura nórtica de los dioses. Es… una costumbre familiar.

—Seguramente tu padre se llama Odín.

— ¡Por las barbas de Odín, eres tan inteligente! —Tony se levantó de hombros.

—No es así, idiota. Yo le dije —comentó Loki con una mano en su frente, estaba bastante decepcionado de la inteligencia de su hermano. Tony no pudo evitar sonreír con burla al ver lo incomodo que se veía Loki sentado a un lado del rubio.

— ¿Y? —Thor, obviamente olvidaba bastante rápido—. ¿Estudias en la universidad?

—Estudiaré el próximo semestre. Digamos que casualmente me topé con algo interesante y así nos conocimos… ¿No es así? —Sonrió con burla.

—Querrás decir que desobedeciste y fuiste a la universidad por un capricho tuyo —contestó Dominic, quien había estado callado durante bastante tiempo. Tony le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su hermano quien sonrió con bastante burla.

—Wow, eres bastante pequeño. ¿También estudiaras en la universidad?

—No, todavía estoy en primaria —contestó colocando el teléfono en la mesa para darle un sorbo a su tercer vaso de leche con miel.

— ¿Qué hace un niño de primaria aquí? —Los demás se levantaron de hombros, era un asunto… _que nadie querría saber_.  

—Es mi hermano menor —prosiguió Tony—. Dominic Stark —lo presentó.

—Puedes llamarme, Doc. Thor —estiró su mano estrechándola con el rubio.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tienen planeado para el fin de semana? —Preguntó el rubio observando de reojo a su hermano quien le dio un largo trago a la cerveza que Thor le había servido en el vaso.

—Por ahora nada —contestó Steve levantándose de hombros—. No habíamos pensado en algo, ¿alguna idea, Bucky?

—Bueno, Edwin ha estado molestando con la idea de hacer una excursión en Lakeville.

— ¿Todavía sigue con el asunto de Pie Grande? —Preguntó Natalia con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Pie Grande? —La pregunta que escapó de los labios de Tony hicieron que todos le miraran.

—Sí, encontraron un _pie grande_ cerca de los bosques de Lakeville, Edwin ha estado fastidiado con ir a investigar desde hace un tiempo.

—Suena… —todos miraron curiosos al castaño—. Increíblemente estúpido. ¿Por qué se iría a dormir al aire libre para buscar a una leyenda? Bueno, me lo esperaba de Jarvis —comentó divertido. Pero sintió un peso en su cabeza que le hizo caer hacía adelante.

— ¿Qué suena increíblemente estúpido, Stark? —El mayor de los gemelos bufó—. ¿Qué? No te escuche —sonrió—. ¿Qué es eso que suena estúpido?

—Tú búsqueda.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué no eres hombrecito para dormir al aire libre dos días? Entiendo, sé que te dan miedo esas cosas.

—No me da miedo esas cosas —Jarvis sonrió con burla.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Entonces vamos, ven a probarme que no te da miedo _esas cosas_ …

— ¡Hecho! ¿Cuándo vamos, Idiota? Te callaré esa estúpida boca que tienes.

 **Tony es tan fácil de persuadir…** —pensaron los que estaban escuchando la discusión.

—El fin de semana, conseguiré un auto para ir —sonrió—. Será divertido.

—Iré con ustedes —comentó Steve dejando que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. En serio, no podía dejar que Tony quedara a solas con Jarvis, podrían matarse entre los dos.

— ¡Yo también!~ —Janet se levantó de la silla sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro—. ¡Será ultra súper divertido! ¡Encontraremos a Pie grande!

 **¿No iban a ir solo para fastidiar a Tony?** —Pensaron algunos que estaban en la mesa.

— ¿Quién más irá? —Pregunto Jarvis tomando asiento a un lado de Steve.

—La verdad me negaría a ir —comentó Loki—. Pero ver a Stark quejándose de los mosquitos, la falta de higiene, nada de tecnología será simplemente entretenido y divertido. Así que iré.

—Te veré quejándote igual…

—Para mí suerte, Odín ama los días de campo y es un adicto a la supervivencia. Nacimos en un bosque, Tony. Mi hermano y yo estamos acostumbrados a acampar en ellos.

—Yo iré igual —comentó Thor—. Podré golpear a Pie grande sí lo encontramos.

—Pie grande no existe, pero YouTube sí, te haré famoso Stark —comentó Natalia palmeando su hombro un par de veces.

—Supongo que iré también… intentaré que no te grabe en los momentos más vergonzosos, Tony —prometió Bucky.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir —se burló Rhodes _salvando_ de alguna forma a su amigo—. Suena divertido, pero lastimosamente no podré ir. ¿Quieres grabar todo por mí, Natalia?

—Te cobraré, Rhodes.

— ¿Y tú, Pym?

—Suena entretenido, cuenten conmigo —sonrió—. ¿Pepper?

La chica de cabellos anaranjados negó—. Tengo una cita el fin de semana.

— ¿Dónde está Evens?

—Hace unos minutos se levantó, fue hacia los baños con alguien… creo —Tony se iba a levantar pero Jarvis se adelantó.

—Iré yo —señaló al castaño—. Después hablaremos de él —esta vez su dedo se dirigió a Dominic quien le sonrió bastante divertido.

—Entonces, ¿Quién quiere apostar que soportó dos días sin casi morir en los bosques? —Tony sonrió entretenido. Dominic giró sus ojos colocándolos en blanco. Su hermano era un amante de las malditas apuestas.

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

[—]

 

El sonido de un motor deteniéndose llamó la atención del gemelo mayor quien se encontraba en el techo, vestía unas botas plásticas y unos guantes del mismo material de color amarillo. Tenía una musculosa de color blanco puesta y una pantaloneta de color negro. Entre sus manos sujetaba una manguera que le permitía limpiar el techo. Las puertas del coche se abrieron segundos después, por ella, bajaron Jan, Pym y Rhodes hablando entre ellos.

— ¡Hey! —Los saludó Tony desde el techo.

— ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces allá arriba? —Janet cubrió su frente evitando que el sol le diera en los ojos para ver a su mejor amigo apoyado en el borde del techo.

—Limpiando este mugrerío —los tres fruncieron el ceño al escuchar lo que Tony había dicho—. Estamos limpiando la casa como castigo.

— ¡Ah! —expresaron los tres. 

— ¿Puedo tomarte una foto? Ya sabes, para recordar que haces algo productivo con tu vida —Tony les sacó el dedo del medio, volviendo al trabajo.

—Evens está en el jardín, vayan a joder a alguien más —comentó, volviendo a concentrarse en la maldita tierra que no quería salir de las esquinas del techo. 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó Rhodes cruzado de brazos, a punto, de subir por la escalera.

—No, está bien. Estoy terminando —comentó, Rhodes asintió dirigiendo sus pisadas hacía lo que parecía una nueva cerca que estaba siendo colocada en el patio, probablemente, para protección de las plantas entre otros cultivos.

Adler estaba trabajando en ella, mientras leía algunos planos que tenía dibujado en hojas de papel a los alrededores del jardín. Probablemente sí los hubiese hecho en la computadora esa valla estuviera terminada hace horas. Jan se había arrodillado para ver las plantas que iba a sembrar, mientras Pym distraído observaba el lago con curiosidad.

—Linda vista —susurró, Adler levantó su mirada cuando escuchó las voces de sus amigos.

—Hey —saludó.

— ¿Te ayudamos? —Pregunto Jan acercándose a él para ver los planos, los ojeaba vagamente sin entender nada más que la letra legible de su amigo—. A sembrar las plantas, no entiendo esto —comentó moviéndolo en el aire.

—Estoy intentando terminar la cerca, puedes ayudarme a sostenerla —comentó señalando los alrededores. Rhodes al igual que Pym se acercaron para ayudarle a clavarla en el suelo mientras Jan leía lo que el castaño le indicaba que leyese.

— ¿Castigados?

—Algo así —susurró divertido—. Nick se enojó más por el hecho de llevarnos a escondidas a Dominic que salir de casa.

— ¿Y Doc?

—En clases, él se salvó. ¿Saben que dijo? —Los tres levantaron una ceja con curiosidad—: _Me han obligado a ir, Tío. De esa forma no abría la boca sí me preguntasen dónde estaban. Pero no te preocupes, conocí lo que el alcohol le hace a la humanidad, es una estupidez_ —Jan cubrió sus labios antes de evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Es un digno sucesor del apellido Stark —musitó Rhodes. Adler asintió dándole la razón, Pym sonreía entretenido.

— ¿No irán entonces a la excursión?

—Le escribiré a Jarvis cuando me entreguen el celular. Sí él habla con el tío Nick probablemente nos deje ir sin guardaespaldas —susurró—. Los castigos de Nick son hasta que hagamos algo productivo según él.

— ¿Y productivo significa?

—Trabajos pesados —los mencionados giraron su rostro al ver a Tony con la manguera en su hombro y la escalera en su otro brazo. Caminaba hasta la pequeña casa ubicada cerca del lago para guardar los objetos—. Es un amante de hacer todo con sus propias manos, esto es un castigo digno del ser humano.

—Están acostumbrados —se burló Jan. Los gemelos asintieron. Usualmente siempre estaban metiéndose en problemas por culpa de Tony, así que él al igual que su hermano podían hacer trabajos pesados sí se lo tomaban en serio, pero era Nick quien usualmente les castigaba por eso.

—Dice que trabajar por la computadora o a través de una ventana sentado todo el día es totalmente aburrido —sacudió su mano de un lado a otro—. _Aprendan de la vida, no vivirán todo el día con las comidas de Hill_ —imitó con perfección a Fury.

—El único inconveniente es que Edward no sabe cocinar —se burló Adler.

—Y tú eres pésimo para los trabajos pesados. Te desmayas con un poco de sol en tu piel —se burló. Los dos gemelos se fulminaron, Adler siguió con su trabajo.

—Ayúdame a sembrar.

—Nope, yo termine mi parte. Sí hubieras seguido mis planos ya hubieses terminado —le recalcó con burla—. Soy mucho mejor que tú para construir cosas.

—Ese es Dominic —le corrigió. Tony viró los ojos colocándolos en blanco.

—Jan, vamos. Traeremos algo para picar —la castaña se levantó del suelo caminando hasta su mejor amigo. Ambos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, cómo sí un gran chisme estuviese siendo contado por un par de cotorras.

—No te ayudara, ¿cierto? —Adler negó, ya conocían a Tony lo suficientemente bien para saber que cuando cambiaba de conversación se perdería todo el día dentro de la casa o los ignoraría.

—Tres personas es mejor que una, ¿cierto? —Pym le golpeó un par de veces la espalda para seguir con la construcción de la valla—. Por cierto, nos quedaremos a cenar.

—Genial.

—Tu sarcasmo apesta, Adler —el Stark se levantó de hombros.

 

[—]

 

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, el rubio quien se encontraba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo un informe para la clase del día siguiente, giró  la silla hasta quedar de espalda a la computadora, permitiendo con un _adelante_ que la puerta se abriese. Se quitó los audífonos, dejando que estos quedaran sobre su cuello, observando como Jarvis se abría paso en la habitación caminando hasta su cama, dónde se acostó con bastante confianza.

— ¿Qué? —Edwin Jarvis frunció ligeramente las cejas al ver la profunda mirada de su sobrino encima de él.

— ¿Me interrumpes para venir a acostarte en mi cama, Tío? —Levantó una ceja curioso, Jarvis sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—El fin de semana… quiero que me ayudes con algo —Steve levantó una ceja curioso, dejó los audífonos encima de la computadora caminando hasta la cama, se sentó en esta acostándose a un lado de su tío.

— ¿Qué es?

—Distraer al Stark mayor —Steve levantó una ceja interesado—. Ayer…

—Tío, ¿estas interesado en Adler? —Jarvis frunció los labios—. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—No estoy interesado como tal, solo quiero saber algo —susurró—. Después de lo que ocurrió ayer, Tony quedó minutos con Adler dentro de los baños, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero este salió más tranquilo que como le había visto con anterioridad. No estaba pálido, lucía calmado a pesar de lo que había vivido. Tony me miró y mencionó: _no digas nada si no quieres estropearlo._  

— ¿No será mejor hablar con Tony? —Steve se levantó de hombros.

—Tony no dirá nada —musitó, colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello—. Estoy preocupado, sí se trata de una fobia, una situación mala que hubiese vivido…

—Jarvis —Steve sonó bastante serio—. Dejaste la escuela de psicología porque la biología te atraía más. No intentes ayudar cuando no tuviste la resolución de seguir con el camino que habías escogido. Ríndete, eso es algo que solo la familia puede arreglar —Steve se levantó de la cama directo a la computadora otra vez. Jarvis quedó mirando el techo.

—No me rendí, sólo no pude ayudarla.

—Te ayudaré —susurró antes de volver a colocarse los audífonos—. Pero no me involucres sí no sale como lo planeas. Adler no se ve tan débil como parece y Tony puede ser demasiado persuasivo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, lo es —finalizó, antes de volver a reproducir la música y seguir con el informe. Jarvis lo observó durante largos minutos, antes de levantarse en la cama hacía la salida. Miró hacía atrás una vez más cerrando sus ojos, tomó el pomo y cerró la puerta.

 

[—]

 

—No lo sé —Fury estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas delante de Jarvis. El docente estaba en la sala de la casa de los Stark. Tony escuchaba al borde de la escalera del segundo piso con falso interés, Adler dejó los vasos de té en la mesa de la sala sentándose a un lado de su padrino. Giró vagamente su rostro observando a su hermano quien se había sentado con la mirada hacia la sala. Hill no se encontraba, estaba recogiendo a Dominic, había pasado un día desde el suceso de la discoteca. Jarvis se había marchado de la universidad con los gemelos en dirección a la casa para hablar con Fury.

—Será el fin de semana —prosiguió—. Seremos un grupo realmente grande, una excursión pequeña.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Algo en especial?

—No realmente —fue honesto—. Los chicos estaban ansiosos por una excursión, dieron la idea y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— ¿Incluso Tony?

—Si —contestó por lo bajo Adler llamando la atención del adulto—. Dijo que estaba interesado en ir.

Fury no creía en las palabras de los mencionados, giró a ver hacía las escaleras al castaño que se había concentrado en el celular, Jarvis frunció sus labios suavemente en una expresión de irritación. Adler sonrió, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacía sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio por segundos.

—Padrino —el mencionado levantó una ceja. Adler se acercó a él hasta susurrar en su oído—. Steven irá a la excursión, por esa razón Tony participa también —aunque la realidad fue totalmente diferente—. No hay secretos.

— ¿Sin secretos? —El menos de los gemelos asintió—. ¿Cómo sé que no se llevaran a Dominic?

—El mismo dijo que no quería ir —comentó el menor—. Pronunció que una sola noche con nosotros era suficiente.

 **Un chico inteligente** —pensaron los adultos.

—Está bien, irán.

—Sin guardaespaldas —pronunció Tony desde las escaleras. Fury frunció el ceño—. Nick, estamos lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarnos solos, irán los chicos de la universidad… y Jarvis —el docente asintió—. No necesitamos guardaespaldas, en serio.

—Lo que ustedes necesitan es alguien que los tenga de las cuerdas para evitar que hagan de la suya —pronunció Fury, Jarvis no pudo evitar reír con eso.

—Estaremos bien, Fury —prosiguió—. Estarán a salvo. Los voy a proteger —Nick rascó su nuca, tomando el vaso de té entre sus manos.

—Bien, los quiero como nuevos el domingo en la tarde —el rubio asintió, estando de acuerdo con la petición. Los gemelos sonrieron, ese iba a ser un divertido fin de semana.

 

[—]

 

« _Iremos_ »

Adler dejó que le mensaje apareciese con dos chulitos azules que le indicaban que Janet lo había leído. Caminaba por el jardín de la casa observando con interés las flores que él había arreglado el día anterior, deteniéndose a mitad del camino al escuchar un par de voces conocidas intercambiando información de la cual él estaba totalmente desinformado. Deslizó su cuerpo hacía abajo, sujetando sus piernas, asomándose vagamente hacía un costado de una de las columnas de la casa, observando a Jarvis cruzado de brazos hablando con Fury.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Sí él ha sido el culpable durante estos últimos cinco años se ha escondido lo suficientemente bien para disipar todas las sospechas de él —prosiguió—: es un hombre inteligente, he de admitirlo.

—Por esa razón tú eres quien lo está investigando. ¿Cómo está la agente?

—En perfecto estado, como siempre —contestó, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo—. ¿Lo encontraste?

—No he podido acceder a su laboratorio, el sótano está tan cerrado desde que ellos lo abrieron la última vez. Pienso que los únicos que deben de saber la contraseña para acceder a él son los gemelos o Doc, pero dudo que alguno de ellos sepa exactamente cuál sea —Nick hizo una larga pausa—. Rogers, debes de cuidarlos.

—Entendido —contestó con una sonrisa—. Bien, Director Fury. ¿Le parece que nos veamos dentro de algunos días después?

—Espero que traigas a mis ahijados sanos y salvos el domingo —Jarvis sonrió, subiéndose en su auto segundos después puso este en marcha. Adler vio como el auto se marchaba a lo lejos, observando a su padrino entrando por la puerta principal.

¿Jarvis pertenecía a S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿A quién estaba investigando? Cubrió sus labios antes de que su padrino pudiese escuchar su respiración agitada y el grito que ahogó al sentir una pata sobre su mano, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Flan se le fue pasando la agitación hasta tenerlo entre sus manos.

 **¿Por qué un Rogers está investigando el asesinato?** —Se preguntó, observando el lago con interés—. **¿Qué estaba escondiendo Jarvis Rogers?**

 

[—]

 

—Tony —la voz del rubio provocó que el castaño girara su rostro hacía dónde se encontraba Rogers—, ¿estás listo? —Steve no llegó a agacharse completamente, aunque deseó hacerlo. Tony estaba cruzado de brazos delante de él, observando de reojo la van en la cual iban a viajar.

— ¿Por qué esto se convirtió en un viaje escolar? —Steve sonrió bastante divertido al escuchar la pregunta escapar de los labios del castaño. Se levantó de hombros, la verdad, él tampoco esperaba que tanta gente se uniera para el viaje.

—Bien, al parecer estamos todos —Jarvis levantó su mirada observando a todos los presentes—. Levanten la mano cuando los llamen —el docente parecía estar en un salón de clases, actitud que le pareció graciosa a Adler cuando ambos chocaron las miradas. El castaño la desvió ante la insistencia del rubio, incomodo, por la pesadilla que había tenido días atrás. Era sábado en la mañana, por lo que todos los presentes parecían emocionados—. Steve —el rubio levantó su mano—, te vas adelante conmigo —siguió pasando su mirada por los presentes—. Tony, tú igual.

—Lo que sea… —contestó el castaño. Sintió ganas de correr a casa para abandonar toda tontería, pero habían mil dólares en juego… ¡debía de ganar esa maldita apuesta! Iría de compras en la maldita semana con su dinero.

—Adler —el presente levantó su mano—, Jan, Hank, Thor, Loki, Nat, Bucky… —los mencionados iban levantando su mano uno por uno, aunque algunos simplemente le dedicaban una mirada de: _sueña que levantaré la mano_ ; hacía el docente quien sonreía con burla recalcando el nombre para que lo hagan. De lo que lo maldecían, lo hacía. ¿Pero esa maldición era tan tortuosa como la de los Stark? Lo dudaba—. Pietro, Clint, Wanda, Sharon, Peggy… ¿alguien más confirmó?

—Nope —contestó Natasha cruzada de brazos dedicando la última mirada a todos los presentes—. ¿Tus amigos, Steve? Los del equipo…

—Vols, Hogun, Fandral y Balder no iban a poder venir... —susurró Thor, intentando recordar el motivo, Loki giró sus ojos.

—Los abuelos de Hogun vienen de corea hoy, los demás estaban invitados a una cena con los socios de los padres de este —explicó—. Sif dijo que asistiría, no vino. Supongo que no va.

—No dejes a las personas sin explicaciones, Loki —la mujer bufó, se escuchó enojada al ser totalmente evitada por el de cabellos negros quien se levantó de hombros.

Tony la observó de arriba hacia abajo, detallándola con perfección. Iba a lanzar un comentario realmente coqueto a la mujer antes de ver la mirada de esta recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo. A leguas, gritaba que era demasiado pequeño para ella. Steve carraspeó antes de sentir el codo del castaño contra sus costillas.

—Quiero la ventana.

—Cómo ordene, Su Alteza —sonrió, intentando recuperar el aire. Adler negó un par de veces antes de acercarse hacia dónde se encontraba Loki para tomar los primeros asientos de la van.

Sif, con ayuda de Thor guardaron las maletas, adentrándose al autobús seguido de los demás. Las voces comenzaron a escucharse, al igual que los murmullos entre chismes de un lado a otro.

 

[—]

 

—Giras hacía la izquierda, tío —avisó Steve al tener el mapa en su celular. La pantalla de la van le indicaban que calles tomar, pero era mucho más fácil la aplicación del rubio que les indicaba cuales estaban congestionadas de autos y cuales estaban más libres. Tony se volvió a mover incomodo, intentando hallar la posición correcta para seguir durmiendo. Steve pasó su antebrazo por encima de la espalda del contrario para permitirle acomodarse mejor. Gruñó, seguramente en sus sueños se sintió como un niño cuando lo mueven del sofá a la cama, pero volvió, poco a poco a quedarse dormido.

— ¿Estás cómodo así? —Le preguntó Jarvis, con su mirada en dirección a la carretera.

—Entra por esta intercepción —le cortó antes de que dijera alguna estupidez—. Está bien, no parece haber dormido.

—No lo hizo, seguramente estaba imaginando que tan grande lo tienes y sí te podía ver en vestido de baño cerca del lago—le contestó Loki quien estaba escuchando la conversación de ambos rubios. Natalia soltó una gran carcajada al ver las mejillas coloradas del rubio, la vergüenza subió hasta sus orejas—. Es tan fácil de molestar —se burló el de cabellos negros.

— _Ni que lo digas_ —contestó Romanova y el Stark menor al mismo tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Jan se apoyó en la silla de adelante, incomodando a Bucky quien escribía un mensaje en su celular, Natalia se rodó hacía un lado permitiéndole a la mujer que escrudiñara entre sus amigos lo que estaba pasando.

—De lo pervertido que es Steve —contestaron todos al tiempo.

— ¡¿En serio?! —La sorpresa de Janet llamó la atención de todos los universitarios.

— ¡No es así! —Gritó con vergüenza el rubio, sintiendo después, un golpe en su mejilla y en su frente por parte del castaño mayor quien golpeó su espalda contra la puerta por haber sentido las vibraciones del grito contra su pobre oído.

— ¡Eres una bestia, Steve! —Se lo devolvió, mientras introducía su dedo pequeño en su oreja por las vibraciones constantes—. ¿Por qué gritaste, joder?

—Porque lo descubrimos —contestó Adler, Tony giró hacia atrás levantando una ceja. Los demás prestaron atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

—La verdad es…

—Nat, no —le interrumpió Bucky, cubriendo sus labios.

—Quiere verte desnudo, Tony —finalizó Loki a lo que la pelirroja iba a decir, algunas risas no tardaron en aparecer al ver la vergüenza del rubio y sus manos intentando interrumpir lo que estaban diciendo.

— ¿Era eso? —Tony no parecía sorprendido, volvió a darse la vuelta para acomodarse mejor en el asiento—. Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, Rubiales. La gente siempre ha dicho que me veo mejor quitándome las cosas. 

— ¡Tony!

— ¿Ahora qué? —Steve cubrió su rostro con vergüenza. Jarvis estaba realmente divertido en la parte de adelante al ver como todos le caían a Steve y su inocencia palpable.

—Espera… —todos miraron a Jan quien estaba con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza—. ¿Esto no lo hacíamos para molestar a Tony?

Los demás se burlaron ante la inocencia de alguien más.

—Miel, ven aquí —Pym la llamó, ella se sentó de nuevo con él con las mejillas infladas. Realmente tenía ganas de fastidiar a su amigo.

 

[—]

 

— ¿Cuánto falta? —Tony estiró sus piernas cuando bajaron en una gasolinera. Steve iba detrás de él mucho más calmado, aun así, seguía todavía nervioso al sentir la vergüenza dentro de él. El castaño por el contrario no parecía para nada incomodo, cuando se le olvidó el asunto volvió a acostarse en los perfectos pectorales del rubio.

—Una hora y media —contestó Jarvis rodeando la van directo a la tienda que estaba en ella para ir al baño. Tony le siguió como varios chicos, otros, se quedaron en el auto. Como Steve, quien se apoyó en el borde de la puerta a un lado de Thor que escribía un mensaje.

— ¿A Jane? —El rubio asintió.

—Tenía un evento en el laboratorio este fin de semana, su grupo de astrología realmente ha avanzado bastante —contestó vagamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso es obvio —se burló Sif cruzada de brazos a su lado. Thor le sacó el dedo del medio.

— ¿Dónde está Loki? —Preguntó levantando su mirada, buscando al chico de cabellos negros por todo el lugar.

—Esta con Adler —contestó el rubio—. Fueron a la tienda, creo que faltaban algunos dulces que ellos querían así que fueron a comprar.

—Tu amado hermano —susurró Sif, Thor volvió a levantar el dedo—. Deja que Loki vuele como todas las demás aves de tu invernadero.

— ¿Eso es acaso otra metáfora?

—Es eso, o que lo amarres en la cama para evitar que todo el mundo lo vea —la de cabellos negros sonrió. Ambos rubios tuvieron una reacción completamente diferente de la pensada. Thor, sonrió de medio lado. Steve, se sonrojó de golpe.

— ¡Sif!

—No es una mala idea.

— ¡Thor! ¡No puedes ir en contra de los deseos de Loki! _God_ , ¿qué clase de amigos me consigo yo?

—Tú eres demasiado inocente, Capitán —la manager del equipo de futbol americano se burló, Steve le dedicó una mirada antes de que ella se levantara de hombros.

— ¡Steve! —La voz de las primas Carter llamó la atención del rubio, quien giró suavemente su rostro sonriendo.

—Peggy, Sharon. ¿Cómo están? —Ambas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, sin dejar de mencionar lo emocionadas que estaban por el viaje que estaban teniendo con el rubio. Steve las observaba con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro pero sin pensar tanto en lo que estaban hablando.

— ¡¿Eres idiota?! —Jarvis se acercaba con Tony riéndose entre ellos. El castaño tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se adelantaba al rubio maldiciéndolo en voz alta, Jarvis le seguía la corriente tomándole de la cintura para atraerlo hacía él, gritando que podría caer la maldición para los dos. Las risas no tardaron en regresar, cuando los demás aparecían por la puerta de la pequeña tienda hablando entre ellos.

— ¿Steve? —Peggy dirigió la mirada hacia dónde él estaba viendo. La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios mostrando una reacción algo ¿molesta?

—Steve, ¿me estás escuchando? —Sharon observó el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente curvados—. ¡Hey!

Tony levantó su mirada, chocándose con la de los ojos azules. Sonrió de lado, desviando su atención hacía un lado, por dónde venía Loki con Adler y varías bolsas en sus manos. Se soltó de Jarvis palmeando un par de veces su hombro yendo a comer las donas que su hermano le ofrecía.

 **¿Qué?** —Steve iba a lanzar una maldición, pero se detuvo de golpe a darse cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cubrió suavemente su rostro, intentando respirar con tranquilidad.

—Hey, Steve —le llamó Natalia, esta vez, escuchando con perfección—. Sí te sentías tan mal te hubieses quedado en casa —el rubio no entendió la indirecta, hasta que bajo la mirada observando a las dos porristas observándole bastante desconcertadas. ¿Se había distraído demasiado viendo al castaño?

—Lo siento…

—Mejor entra, le pediré las llaves a Jarvis para que tomes algo de fresco.

— ¿Estás realmente tan mal, Steve?

—Por eso tu rostro cambió de un momento a otro, me preocupe —Peggy iba a levantar su mano para tocar su frente, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja quien se levantó de puntas, tomando el suéter del rubio, bajándolo hasta su altura, Natalia colocó su frente en la contraria.

—Estás algo caliente —susurró, era obvio. Seguramente la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza. Bucky sonrió desde dónde se encontraba, Natalia abrió la puerta. Las porristas se retiraron a la tienda a comprar algo para ellas.

Peggy se había creído lo que Natalia había dicho, aunque realmente lo había fingido. Pero el asunto con Sharon era diferente. Cuándo pasó a un lado del castaño metió su codo chocando este con las costillas del chico de ojos color chocolate.

—Lo siento… —mencionó seca, volviendo a mirar hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Bufó el castaño, los demás se levantaron de hombros sin entender lo que había ocurrido.

 

[—]

 

— ¿Te importa cambiar de puesto conmigo? —Le preguntó a Loki, quien estaba extendiéndole una Monster Energy a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué? —Le contestó con otra pregunta, alejándose de la van un poco—. ¿Te incomoda estar a un lado de Steve? —Le habló mucho más confiado, esperando que el castaño le fuese a contestar con honestidad, con lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No realmente —se levantó de hombros—. ¿Sabes cómo se ganan a los gatos? Le das una cama, le das juguetes y los dejas solos —sonrió de lado. Loki levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Estás intentando domar a un gato realmente grande, Tony —fue suave, el castaño se levantó de hombros como sí el asunto le trajese sin importancia—. Lo haré, quiero estar un rato distraído —Loki se detuvo, intentando medir sus palabras—. Sabes que odio a la mitad del mundo, por ese brillo misterioso en ustedes dos fue que me abrí fácilmente hablándoles con confianza y no lanzando todo el arsenal de antipatía... pero Steve no es como los demás, Tony.

— ¿Lo estás delatando? —Le preguntó con sorpresa.

—Lo estoy protegiendo —comentó, esta vez mucho más suave—. Steve puede tener el apellido Rogers, pero no creo que esté involucrado con lo que ocurrió hace años atrás —Tony abrió sus labios con sorpresa—. Es fácil enterarse de las cosas en ese pequeño pueblo. No estoy protegiendo a la familia Rogers, pero no hieras a alguien que no se lo merece, Stark.

Tony retuvo su mano a punto de golpear a Loki, lo pensó, realmente lo hizo. Pero se detuvo, tenía toda la razón. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes.

—Sí es así… que me lo demuestre.

Loki lo observó alejarse hacía la van, tomando asiento junto a su hermano mientras le dedicaba una última mirada. Suspiró, era un niño pequeño a punto de caer en el abismo, igual que él…

—Me toca a mí ahora, los gemelos no pueden vivir separados durante mucho tiempo —se burló. Jarvis soltó una carcajada y Steve suspiró con tranquilidad. No soportaría el olor de Tony tan cerca durante mucho tiempo. Y Loki, deseaba alejarse un poco del brillo de Adler Stark.

 

[—]

 

— ¡Es un hijo de la gran puta! —Jarvis lanzó la expresión con tanta potencia que resonó entre los árboles de los alrededores. Steve, estiró su mano codeando las costillas de su tío. Por el amor del dios de las palabras, ¡no ofendas tan fuerte a la madre de cualesquiera! —. ¿Tenía que pasar exactamente hoy?

Thor estaba observando atentamente el auto, desde que venían hace media hora que un extraño olor estaba cubriendo la ventilación, hasta que Tony Stark se levantó de golpe de su silla gritando que era la jodida manguera de la gasolina. « ¡Frena el puto auto, Edwin! ¡Es el puto tanque de la gasolina! » El rubio frenó de golpe al escucharlo tan agitado. Efectivamente, Bucky buscaba entre los objetos de reemplazo por sí lograban encontrar alguno. De que podían cambiarlo, podían. Pero actualmente sin nada, era imposible.

— ¡Mierda! —Bufó con molestia el docente.

—Mira el lado bueno, Edwin —Natalia se acercó a él palmeando su hombro—. Siempre quisiste perderte en la nada, camina por todo el bosque, cumplirás tu deseo.

—Natalia, sí no fueses una excelente alumna haría que te tragaras el resto de la gasolina del auto… —la pelirroja sonrió con burla.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Steven? —Pregunto Adler acercándose a él. Steve estaba apoyado en uno de los tantos árboles con sus otros amigos que intentaban tomar algo de fresco, el calor comenzaba a subir.

—Cerca de Plymouth… probablemente haya un pueblo atravesando el desvió de esa carretera —señaló hacía adelante—. Sí hay un pueblo, posiblemente exista una mecánica. ¿Quieres que vaya a chequear? —Jarvis viró su cabeza afirmando con esta.

—Te acompaño —dijo Bucky levantándose del suelo—. Es bueno que vaya un mecánico contigo.

—Entonces que vaya Tony —opinó Adler llamando la atención de todos—. Ha trabajado en mecánica, robótica, entre otras tecnologías desde que tiene uso de razón…

—Dígase unos segundos de haber nacido —se burló el mayor de los gemelos—. ¿Qué? Soy un genio, incluso supe instintivamente que debía de seducir a la enfermera con mi mejor sonrisa de comercial.

Los demás le observaron como si estuviera contándoles un mal chiste—. Entonces que vayan los tres —se levantó de hombros Natalia—, yo no quiero caminar.

— ¿Me dejarás ir solo? —Ella se levantó de hombros.

—Iré, sí los pueblerinos quieren venderte algo podemos extorsionarlos —comentó Loki con complicidad.

—Yo les acompaño, para evitar que Loki extorsione a la pobre gente —Thor se levantó palmeando un par de veces el hombro de Bucky—. Quédate, amigo. Con la amiga Natalia.

—Bien, el equipo de búsqueda está decidido —Jarvis abrió la puerta de copiloto acostándose en la van—. Nosotros los vamos a esperar aquí, ¿cuánto crees que se tarden, Steve?

—No lo sé, tío —comentó viendo el GPS—, la aplicación no muestra cuanto tiempo caminando —contestó con ironía tomando su mochila y recibiendo algunas botellas de agua por si acaso. Tony guardó en el bolso de Steve sus donas y chucherías, él, no iba a cargar bolsos ni nada. Loki hizo lo mismo, guardó sus cosas en el bolso de Thor mientras arreglaba sus zapatos.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Stark? —Tony bajó su mirada observando el cabello negro del chico de ojos jade.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eres el último que se ofrecería para caminar hasta un extraño pueblo del cual no tenemos la menor idea de cuál lejos está, solo para hacer una buena obra de tener nuevamente aire acondicionado —Tony pareció darle la razón en los últimos puntos, pero se levantó de hombros vagamente.

—Tú eres igual —señaló.

—Touché, aun así… —vaciló antes de continuar—. ¿Qué tienes planeado, Stark?

Tony se agachó hasta su altura—. Dudo que regresemos en la noche hasta este improvisado campamento… ¿crees que perderé la oportunidad de dormir en una cama mientras esperamos a nuestros salvadores con su tanque de gasolina? —Sonrió, Loki le acompañó en su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

—Eres… asquerosamente inteligente, tanto así que me da grima de tan solo reconocer lo genio malvado que eres.

—Algún día conquistaremos el mundo, mi amigo. Algún día.

 

[—]

 

Clint Barton soltó un largo suspiro de sus labios. Estaba apoyado en el saco de dormir que había traído para la supuesta excursión que tendría el fin de semana. Su celular estaba vibrando, a simple vista se notaba que estaba jugando. ¿Qué cosa? Probablemente algún estúpido juego de acción o de lanzar cosas –y lo lograba con una puntería impecable–.  Delante de él, su amigo, pareja y posiblemente amante de los videojuegos tenía el rostro prácticamente sombreado de una lucidez pálida y aterradora. Pietro Maximoff bufó con molestia, una vez más, intentando llamar la atención de quien estaba delante de él. Su cabello blanco se movía al compás del viento, cerró sus ojos azules dejando que la consola DS que estaba entre sus manos terminara en el saco de dormir que su pareja había colocado en el suelo para sentarse ambos.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —Clint dejó a un lado su propia consola para ver el rostro nada amigable de su pareja—. ¿Te rindes?

— ¿Quieres colocar otro juego, Viejo? Llevamos más de dos horas jugando lo mismo y no paras de destruirme con esas estúpidas flechas.

—Eres definitivamente el más malo en este juego —Pietro bufó, otra vez—. Está bien, está bien, ¿qué quieres jugar? Nada de juegos de carrera…

—Joder, Clint. ¿No quieres ver cómo te destruyó una y otra vez en un juego que no sea el de tus flechitas? —La sonrisa del chico de cabellos blancos se mostró en su rostro, el de cabellos rubios bufó, rebuscando en su mochila su pequeña caja dónde guardaba absolutamente todos los juegos que tenía.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres jugar? —Pietro comenzó a rebuscar en la caja del contrario los juegos que él también tenía y podrían jugar a través del DS entre los dos. Sintió un peso detrás de él apoyándose en su espalda, por lo que sonrió vagamente.

— ¿Quieres jugar también, Wan?

—No, está bien —contestó mirando el cielo con falso interés—. Es mejor escuchar al par de tortolos jugar que participar con ustedes —Clint al igual que Pietro sonrieron divertidos.

— ¿Celosa? —Wanda Maximoff estiró su mano hacía atrás golpeando la costilla de su hermano mayor.

—Cállate, Pietro.

Su cabello marrón caía suelto por toda la espalda, de ojos alargados de color jade que resplandecían con intensidad. Apretó sus labios, volviéndose a apoyar en la espalda de su hermano mellizo mayor, mientras, se dedicaba a escribir un mensaje a través del celular. Pensaba que la señal se iba a caer de forma precipitada y era mejor avisar antes que esta simplemente se esfumase. Los mellizos pensaron que iba a ser entretenido ir a la excursión, conocieron a Adler en el grupo de investigación y el chico les había caído realmente bien, pero actualmente, en esos momentos, parecía que habían quedado en el medio del desierto abandonados a su suerte.

— ¿Te acompaño? —Adler estaba delante de Wanda sonriéndole. La chica asintió, permitiéndole al contrario que estirara el saco de dormir acostándose en este.

—Estás bastante tranquilo —Adler se levantó de hombros, parecía acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones improvisadas—. ¿Acostumbrado a las catástrofes?

—Cuándo eres un Stark, debes estás acostumbrado a que los problemas te persigan —le contestó divertido, con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. ¿Y tú, Wanda? ¿Estás acostumbrada a vivir esto? —Ella se levantó de hombros.

—Este par de idiotas —señaló detrás de ella—. Han vivido en los bosques desde que tienen uso de razón; estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ello… aun así, no me acostumbro. El bosque es igual a cero señal de internet.

—Lo que significa que no puede hablar con su _amorcito~_ —contestó Pietro con una sonrisa burlona. Adler simplemente sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de: _te asesinaré cuando estés durmiendo, idiota_ ; que tenía Wanda en esos momentos.

— ¿Amigos de la infancia? —Preguntó, señalando detrás de ella para que olvide asesinar a Pietro cuando estuviese durmiendo.

—Sí, Clint solía cuidarnos cuando nuestros padres salían —se levantó de hombros—. Vecinos.

Adler los vio interesados, le recordó la relación que tenía con Janet así como con Rhodes. Amigos de la infancia, casi vecinos que solían reunirse a jugar en la casa. Cerró suavemente sus ojos, observando como las nubes se movían sin ritmo en el cielo, tan tranquilas… cómo sí estuvieran yendo a su propio ritmo.

— ¿Piensas que regresen hoy? —Adler observó la hora en su reloj.

—No, no van a regresar hoy —contestó de lo más tranquilo. Conocía perfectamente a su hermano, él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de dormir en una cómoda cama sí se daba la oportunidad—. El tiempo está en su contra. Lo más probable es que cuando lleguen no consigan alguna mecánica abierta o alguien que les pueda ayudar.

—Lo que significa que acamparemos aquí —contestó Jarvis cruzado de brazos delante del grupo de cuatro estudiantes universitarios.

—Así es.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Las dos primas porristas gritaron espantadas al darse cuenta de lo que habían escuchado. Natalia observó el camino por dónde los otros cuatro se habían marchado hacía el pueblo que probablemente pudiesen tener lo que ellos necesitaban para marcharse.

—Me hubiera ido con Steve y los demás… —susurró. Bucky la miró de reojo sonriéndole vagamente.

—Traje una carpa de acampar, no es necesario que duermas en una sola bolsa de dormir —ella lo miró asintiendo. Dedicándole una vaga mirada a su profesor, preguntándose, sí había sido bueno dejarlos ir a ellos solos; a pesar de que eran cuatro, aun así, no sabían que podría haber en ese pueblo.

Jan estaba sentada en las piernas de Pym quien le peinaba suavemente el cabello, observaba preocupada por dónde su mejor amigo había ido, ella se hubiese unido a la excursión pero Adler se lo había prohibido. ¿Qué estaban planeando esos dos que la tenían fuera de la diversión?

 

[—]

 

El cementerio de la ciudad se ubicaba escondido entre un par de colinas, grandes y hermosas que le daban un aspecto espectral. Grandes mausoleos con tumbas entre otros objetos se podrían apreciar a simple vista. El hombre, quien se encontraba delante de una de las tumbas, cargaba entre sus manos un ramo grande de flores completamente rojas, rosas, probablemente las más hermosas y caras del invernadero dónde las obtuvo. Delante de él, apreciaba visiblemente un par de nombres que marcaban el final de la vida de dos seres que fueron importantes para su vida « María Collins Carbonell Stark » y « Howard Anthony Walter Stark » El ramo de flores terminó delante de la tumba de María Stark, mientras una de esas quedaba en la tumba de Howard. Se apoyó en el suelo, curvando suavemente sus rodillas para observar más de cerca la fecha de muerte, así, como los rastros de polvo que envolvían sus tumbas.

Cerró sus ojos—. Lo siento tanto… —susurró, dirigiendo sus manos hasta sus labios—. Sí hubiese sabido que él había planeado todo esto lo hubiese detenido… antes de que quitara sus vidas, antes de que jugara con todos ustedes… fui un estúpido —un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro—. No hemos podido conseguir las pruebas afirmando que él fue el culpable, pero lo haremos. Aún, cuando mi vida esté en juego por ello. Sus hijos no tienen que vivir con temor, María, Howard —una vaga sonrisa se mostró entre las sombras dónde una boca debía de estar—. Lo siento.

— ¿Otra vez estás aquí solo, Rogers? —El rubio giró su rostro hacía atrás, mostrando una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Fury —saludó, se levantó, estirando así su mano hacía adelante, estrechando la suya con la del hombre moreno delante de él.

—No sabía que los visitabas —pasó su mirada por el ramo de flores hasta la rosa que caía en la tumba de Howard—. Sabes que Howard odiaba las muestras de cariño —el rubio se levantó de hombros sin importarle realmente—. Lo siento, no hemos podido conseguir la información que necesitabas…

El hombre negó un par de veces —. Él es bueno —admitió—. Tan bueno para culpar a los demás de sus propios errores. Caerá, Fury. Haré que lo capturen por el bien de sus hijos… —miró la tumba—, de su hijo y de esta ciudad. Perdimos a dos grandes genios, pero sobre todo, a dos grandes personas, no permitiré que nadie más caiga por culpa de su egoísmo.

—Gracias, estaré en contacto contigo, Johann —Johann Rogers sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas después de la lectura:  
> **  
>  — ¿Nunca has sentido esa sensación de no saber que decir? Bueno, exactamente me pasa eso en estos momentos. No sé qué escribir.   
> —Se supone que tengo que colocar algo después de la lectura, tal vez la próxima vez.   
> —La semana pasada no pude actualizar, aparte de que ya entre a la U, mi madrina se casaba y como lo hizo en mi país (ella no vive aquí) vino gente de afuera y bueno… todo la semana estuve de un lado a otro, la universidad, la visita, los arreglos, etcétera, no tuve tiempo de sentarme a terminar de escribir el cap. Capítulo que terminé ayer pero no había editado –me puse a jugar–. Tal vez haga el otro pronto… probablemente. 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.   
> Besos, abrazos y coman mucho dulce. ¡Es bueno para el alma!   
> An.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas después de la lectura:**  
>  —Lo sé, os debo actualizaciones, soy el ser más irresponsable del mundo (lo sé). Pero cuando una idea se me viene a la cabeza es imposible que no la escriba.  
> — ¿Para cuándo las otras actualizaciones? No sé, no he escrito ninguna (LOL), pero estaba pensando que soy de las personas que debe de escribir una sola historia e ir actualizando esta hasta que la termine. No sé controlar la imaginación cuando de varias se tratan (podría escribir un millón de fics y nunca terminar ninguno), así que me concentrare en una historia e iré actualizando hasta que termine una.  
> (Y cómo comencé con el prólogo de esta, pues terminaré esta historia) —Porque la trama me mata—.  
> —Para los que pensaron que era trío, no, no hay trío 8D  
> —Soy el ser más irresponsable del mundo (?) ¿Ya lo dije, no?  
> —Adler Lokhart es creación de Mr. Rogers-Stark. Lee su fic, te lo recomiendo.  
> —Dominic Howard Stark es Dummy versión humana de Iron Man (movie), ¿Quién no ama a esa irresponsable máquina que siempre es amenazada con ser convertida en desecho o bicicleta?  
> —Misterios, muchos.  
> —El nombre de la madre de Fury fue sacado del perfil de Nick Fury (Earth 616).  
> —En el próximo capítulo hay desmadres, Steve, desmadres, Rogers, desastres de los gemelos Stark y mucha más sensualidad.  
> — ¿Ya dije que hay secretos? 
> 
> ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del prólogo! Criticas, tomates, etcétera los recibo con amor.  
> Mr. Rogers-Stark esto es para ti, Love <3 (?)—me debes actualizaciones, ámame (al menos una)—. 
> 
> Hug, kiss and muchos manoseos 8D  
> An.


End file.
